At Last, A Family
by Alpha-Akera
Summary: Harry Potter is entering his third year at Hogwarts. The abuse that he has suffered from the Dursleys was at its worse during the summer break but can the new D.A.D.A Assistant hold the key to his freedom from his Muggle relatives? Ambrosia Evans-Snape has returned and hell hath no fury. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the Original Character within this story.

Story Summary: Harry Potter is entering his third year at Hogwarts. The abuse that he has suffered from the Dursleys was at its worse during the summer break. Harry comes back thinner than ever and looks like he is about to collapse at any moment. Remus Lupin, a friend of his late parents has come to teach at Hogwarts but he is not the only one newcomer, there is another newcomer to Hogwarts and she is a force to be reckoned with…Her name is Ambrosia Evans-Snape.

Warnings: OOCness, mentions of child abuse (I do not condone child abuse at all), violence, some language. Rated T to be safe for language and violence.

Pairings: Main Pairing - Severus/OC

A/N: I found the first couple of chapters and part of a third in a folder on my desktop and figured why not post up the first couple of chapters to see if readers liked it. Please review and give me your honest opinion on if I should continue this or not.

A/N Cont.: Oh, I feel that I should also mention that Voldemort came back in Harry's first year by using the stone, thus killing Quirell. I feel that this is a timeline that worked better for how I wanted this story to come across.

"talking"

'thoughts'

At Last, A Family

Chapter One

As the students entered the Great Hall, four sets of eyes from the Head Table followed the young boy-who-lived. One set of eyes held regret, while two others held worry for the young boy but the set of emerald green eyes that watched the young boy struggle to get to his seat before he collapsed under his own weight, held the most emotion; they held anger at the ones who did this to him and sadness that she could have prevented such a thing from happening.

Ambrosia Evans-Snape watched her young nephew sit as he tried to hide the pain that was clearly written on his face. She glared as his friends seemed to ignore their friend's pain and she looked very worried as he rested his head on the table as if he was trying to will the pain away. Ambrosia wanted nothing more than to run up and grab her nephew and hide him away from the world but Remus and Severus placed an arm on each of hers arm stopped her before she could rise. She glared at them, knowing that they could see the pain coming off of Harry waves. Remus seemed to ignore her glares and nodded his head toward the headmaster. Ambrosia flared her nostrils but sat back in her seat nonetheless. She knew that she was gonna have to wait until the Headmaster had announced her before she was to rise, her hatred for the old fool wanted to ignore him but the love she held for her small nephew won out in the end so she waited.

Dumbledore looked down the Head Table and saw that Severus and Remus each had a hand on Ambrosia and he noticed that Ambrosia had not taken her eyes off of Harry. Dumbledore felt regret and guilt flow through him as he looked back at the young boy that held the weight of the world on his shoulders. Dumbledore knew that Ambrosia wasn't going let him forget what he done to the boy and looking back Dumbledore knew that it was a bad idea to place Harry with Petunia, but at the time he thought that it would be best for the boy. Ambrosia was not in any shape to care for the boy after the death of her sister and James; he also knew that Ambrosia held him fully responsible for the murder of her sister and James. In a sense it was his fault, he only prayed that it was not too late to make it up to Harry. He sighed to himself as he stood to make his start of the year speech. As he rose, the hall became quiet and Harry raised his head, eyes full of deep pain, Dumbledore felt his throat tighten but he forced himself to continue. There was much that needed to be said on this evening and some of it could most likely break all trust that Harry had in him.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore started, looking out amongst his students. "I hope that all of you enjoyed your summer greatly." He noticed that Harry gave a twitch when he spoke about the summer and he felt his guilt deepen. "First of all I would like to welcome back all our teachers, as well as the two newest additions to our staff this year. First, I would like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin." Applause went around the hall as Dumbledore paused and Remus stood up. Dumbledore noticed how Ambrosia was gripping the arms of her chair in a tight grip. "And now I would also like introduce Professor Lupin's assistance and Professor Snape's wife, Ambrosia Evans-Snape." Harry's head shot up as he looked from Dumbledore to Ambrosia, noticing her for the first time since he had entered the hall. Their eyes meet and Ambrosia smiled warmly at him. 'She looks just like Mum in her pictures.' Harry thought to himself as he gave a small smile back at her. 'Is it possible?' he thought again as he kept his eyes on Ambrosia.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his trance with her and he was sad to break the eye contact with her. He looked up as Professor McGonagall leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Harry, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office before you turn in for the night. The password is licorice."

Harry said nothing but nodded his head and told his friends as he got up from the table, seeing that all of the teachers and most of the students had cleared the Great Hall. As Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office, he couldn't but wonder of the origins of the mysterious woman from dinner. 'She looks so much like my mother. Could it be possible? Dare I hope?' He stopped his train of thought as the pain rose in his chest and an ache traveled all across his body. He leaned against the nearest wall as he struggled to catch his breath. He raised a trembling hand to his face and noticed that his glamours that he had placed on his body were beginning to fail. He hurt all over and wanted nothing more than to sleep his pain away but there was no way he was gonna miss out on a meeting with Dumbledore, especially this one.

He muttered the password and rode the stairs to the Headmaster's door; hesitating to knock but shook his head to clear it and knocked softly. The door swung open and he entered. Dumbledore was at his desk, looking at him with his half-moon glasses. He took notice that the new Defense teacher, Professor Lupin was there, along with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. But what his eyes found and stayed on was the woman, Ambrosia Evans-Snape, and her eyes met and held his as they had done earlier tonight.

"Harry, please have a seat my dear boy." Dumbledore said, making Harry jump and earning him a glare from the other teachers in the room for frightening the boy.

"No thank you sir, I would prefer to stand. You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" He asked, finally taking his eyes away from Ambrosia and looking at Dumbledore.

"Yes, Harry. I see that you have noticed your new Defense assistant I take it?" Dumbledore asked, folding his hands underneath his chin and looking at Harry; narrowing his eyes when he saw the glamours swirling around the boy in front of him.

Harry remained silent for a few minutes, his eyes resting on the floor as his hands played with his tie, running his fingers over the fabric like only a child could do. Finally he looked up at the headmaster and nodded his head, Dumbledore noticed the tears that were forming in the young boys eyes and also the hope and yet the fear of having his hopes dashed. Dumbledore noticed that Ambrosia had begun moving toward Harry and was glaring at him, as if daring him to stop her. Dumbledore, of course, knew better than this; for as many things Dumbledore was, he was not a stupid man.

"Well Harry, do you have a question for me?" Dumbledore asked, leaning back in his chair, looking at the young fragile boy in front of him.

Harry licked his lips. "Yes sir, I was wondering...could she be...maybe?" Harry couldn't finish as his throat tightened.

"Could she be related to you?" Dumbledore finished for him. "This is what you wanted to know isn't it?"

Harry couldn't say anything nodded his head, the professors of the room noticed how his body was starting to shake slightly as he squeezed his hands into fists so tight that they were turning white.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Harry, look at me please." Dumbledore almost gasped as he saw the desperation in the boy's eyes for what he just said to be the truth. Dumbledore smiled a small smile at Harry. "The answer is yes Harry. Yes she is related to you. She is Lily's younger sister Harry."

Harry bit his lip to keep himself from crying out. 'Family! He had a magical family!' He couldn't stop his tears from releasing from his eyes as he felt his shoulders shake. He soon found himself inside a warm embrace with a soft voice whispering in his ear.

"I'm here...Shh...little lion. I'm here now. Everything will be ok. I have you now and no one is going to take you away from me again. Calm down. Shh..." Ambrosia whispered into his ears, running her hand through his hair. The other teachers present did not come forward, knowing that this is what needed to happen between the two of them.

Harry was still for a few seconds but as he felt those arms come around him that so freely gave him the comfort and love that he desperately needed for so many years. He slowly brought his arms around his aunt, gripping the back of her robe and began to sob into her chest; crying out all of his pain and sorrow that he had felt for so long. Ambrosia did not let him go, she held onto him tightly, running her fingers through his hair and whispering calming words in his ears.

Soon Harry had cried himself out but now he was getting tired and he swayed a little on his feet. Ambrosia led him to a couch and sat down with him, laying his head on her shoulder as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. She leaned down and whispered in his ear softly, "Little lion please drop the glamours." Harry looked up at her with wide eyes and his lower lip started to tremble with fear and new tears began forming in his eyes. "No...Please don't make me. You'll..." He stopped as he tried to calm himself. Ambrosia looked up at the other teachers present and Madam Pomfrey who had made her way into the office a few seconds ago. "I'll what, little lion?" Ambrosia asked, running her hand through Harry's hair trying to calm him. "You'll...hate…me." he whispered, tears streaming down his face. Ambrosia took his face in between her hands, making him look at her. "Now I want you to listen to me Harry. Are you listening?" Harry nodded his head. "I would and could not ever hate you. I love you too much for that. You are family. I've lost you once and I'm not about to lose you again, no matter what. Do you understand?" Harry nodded his head but asked in a small voice. "What about Aunt Petunia? She is your sister." Ambrosia looked Harry dead in eyes and spoke in a very calm voice. "That woman is not my sister, not for a very long time. She has become a monster. Her, her husband and her whale of a son will pay for what they have done to you, little lion. I promise you, they will pay for it all. Now please little lion, remove your glamours so that Madam Pomfrey may heal you."

Harry looked around the room, "But what about the other teachers? Do they have to be here too?" He asked in a very small voice. "Well little lion you see, Remus is a dear friend of mine; he was also a very dear friend of your mother's and father's. Severus is here because he is my husband and because he cares for you as I do. Dumbledore and McGonagall are here because they need to witness what your injuries are and Madam Pomfrey is here to heal you. You can trust these people in this room, Harry. I am never going to let anyone hurt you again. I promise little lion."

Harry seemed uncertain for a few seconds but soon nodded his head as he took out his wand and removed his glamours. His body was broken and bruised. His lip was split badly, he had a bad black eye, his arm looked like it was broken and many more injuries where scattered all over his body. Ambrosia turned him around and gasped as she saw that blood was seeping through his shirt and robes. She lifted them with little protest from Harry, who was beginning to show signs of fatigue. Once his robes and shirt was removed, she stepped back and allowed the other teachers to look at it as well. Ambrosia and Severus growled underneath their breath while the others just gasped. Multiply deep cuts were scattered all across his back, exposing muscle and allowing the blood to run freely. Severus grabbed Ambrosia's arm to keep her steady as she growled under her breathe as she saw the scars and wounds on her little lion's back. "That bastard, I'll kill him." she growled, her hatred evident to those present in the room.

Ambrosia and Severus both got on each side of Harry, encasing him in a circle of love and protection. Harry looked up at Severus who smiled lovingly at the boy in his arms. Harry smiled a small smile back at him and then turned to smile at his aunt. He snuggled into their arms and said in a quit voice, "I'm sleepy." Severus answered this time, running a hand through Harry's hair, "Soon you'll be able to sleep Harry. You won't be going to classes for a few days as we have many things to discuss and you need to get your strength back." Harry just nodded his head, not having the strength to answer. Ambrosia nodded to Madam Pomfrey, who stepped forward waving her wand; cleaning, healing and bandaging his many wounds. Harry slumped a little but Severus never let him hit the ground, instead picking him up and holding him close to him. "He's so light, Ambrosia and so small." Severus said sadly as he looked into his wife eyes. Ambrosia nodded her head sadly, "He looks like he is still in first year." Madam Pomfrey answered, "He has been starved nearly to death this summer. And he has been malnourished most of his life. He's going to need to be on Nourishing Potions for a few days until his stomach is able to take solid foods." Ambrosia shook with anger as she glared at Dumbledore, "This wouldn't have happened if you would have let me take him to begin with!" She hissed at him, pouring her hatred into the sentence. "I did what I thought was best for the boy." Dumbledore replied, looking sadly at what his decision had caused for the young boy.

Ambrosia stalked over to him and got nose to nose with him. "You stay away from him. You've done more than enough. Now it's my turn to set things right. You just better hope and pray that I don't take him and leave here for good. It would only serve you right for what you've done to Harry." The fire in her eyes actually making Dumbledore back up slightly in fear of her, though he quickly tried to brush it off those that were gathered saw his slight retreat from the young witch.

"But Ambrosia," Madam Pomfrey said, "He must destroy he-who-must-not-be-named."

Ambrosia whirled around and glared at the nurse, who backed off quickly. "He's just a boy! You are putting the fate of our world in the hands of a child who shouldn't have such a weight placed upon his shoulders. For now though, I have decided to let Harry remain here to continue his education. But you know what I demand of you Dumbledore. If they are not done within this week, I, Severus and Harry shall leave this world and never return. I won't have you killing him for your war like you did to Lily and James."

"They knew what they were up against." Dumbledore replied, looking very old in this instance.

"I don't want to hear it Albus." Ambrosia said, holding up her hand to silence him. "But mark my words, if Sirius is not freed by the end of the week; it'll be your head. Come Severus, Remus. Harry is exhausted and we have much to do tonight."

And with that she opened the door and walked out, followed closely by Severus who was holding Harry close to him as to not jostle him in his sleep. Remus followed at the end, pausing at the door to look back at the three remaining teachers in the office. "You better hope Harry can forgive you Dumbledore, for there is no forgiveness left in us for you." Remus growled, his eyes glowing deep gold showing how close his wolf was the surface.

Dumbledore fell into his chair and placed his glasses on his desk. Rubbing his hands over his face and sighing to him self, thinking, 'What have I done? Oh Merlin, what have I done to that poor boy.'

*End of Chapter One*

Reviews Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As soon as Ambrosia set foot in her, Severus and Remus's quarters; she was ambushed by a blonde headed blur that nuzzled into her. Ambrosia smiled, as she looked down at her godson Draco, rubbing his back calmly and seeing tears in his eyes. "What is wrong, little dragon? Were we gone too long?" She asked gently whipping the tears from his eyes with her thumb. Draco nodded his head, "Yes Ambrosia. I thought something bad had happened to you all like mother and father." Ambrosia encircled him in her arms, calming and soothing his fears. "Shh...Draco. It's alright, we're all ok. It just took longer than we thought it would. Now you have to calm down. I have a very important job for you to do for me." Draco perked his head up and looked at his godmother, curiosity glittering in his eyes at the prospect of doing an important job for his godmother. "What do you want me to do, Ambrosia?" Ambrosia smiled and thought, 'So helpful my little dragon is.' "I need you to sleep with Harry tonight and help me with him. He was severely hurt by those Muggles and I'm going to need some assistance keeping him calm tonight." "Of course I will Ambrosia. I'll be glad to help you with Harry. Does this mean what I think it means?" Draco asked with the innocence that only a child could possess. Ambrosia couldn't help but smile as she ruffled his hair, "We shall see little Dragon. We shall see." Draco nodded his head and smiled, accepting the answer for now. His attention was soon drawn as Severus entered holding Harry. Draco quietly followed him through the open door that led to Draco's own room that had been set up for him.

Severus gently laid Harry down on the bed as Draco perched himself on the opposite side of the bed. Severus looked up and smiled gently at his godson, he was rewarded by Draco's bright, innocent smile. Draco averted his eyes to Harry when Harry started whimpering in his sleep. Before Severus could act, Draco crawled up beside Harry and snuggled close to him, wrapping himself around the smaller boy. Severus watched in awe as Harry calmed down and in return snuggled deeper into Draco's warmth, sighing happily and falling back into his healing sleep. Severus smiled, "Well I see that Harry is definitely in good hands. Draco, watch him and call Ambrosia if he wakes again. Try and get some sleep yourself, little dragon. You have been through a lot yourself these past few days." "Yes Uncle Sev." Draco replied sleepily as he snuggled into Harry's warmth, allowing his eyes to slowly slip shut. Severus quietly placed a blanket on top of both the boys, placing a charm on it to keep the boys warm in the cold dungeons. As he made his way toward the door a small voice stopped him, "Uncle Sev?" "Yes, little dragon?" "Can you leave the door opened please?" Severus nodded his head, "Goodnight." "Nox" And with that Severus quietly walked out of the room.

He entered the main room and saw Ambrosia was drinking a glass of fire whiskey and Remus was busy staring into the flames of the fire that was warming the chilly air of their rooms. Severus walked over to his wife and sat beside her on the couch. She silently handed him his own glass of fire whiskey, which he gladly accepted and downed in one gulp. They were silent as they all were encased in their thoughts. Finally after about an hour of silence, Ambrosia leaned over and kissed Severus on the cheek and rose, placing her glass on the table. She walked towards the bedroom door that was left opened and looked in on the boys. She watched them for a moment or two as the charmed moonlight poured in from the charmed window. She inhaled slowly and squeezed her eyes, willing the tears to go back. Severus and Remus moved to stand behind her as they too looked in on the boys. Severus raised a hand and placed it on his wife's shoulder, squeezing it in an attempt to give her some of his strength. Ambrosia raised a hand and placed it over her husband's squeezing it in return. When she removed her hand, they moved out from behind her as they both made their way silently back to the fire. "When you get there," Ambrosia started, causing both men to stop but not turn around but she turned to face them. "When you get there, make them scream." Was all she said as they nodded their heads and continued on their way to the fireplace. A few seconds later she watched the fire jump to life as they flooed their way to Diagon Alley. She knew from there, that they would be apparating to their destination. She wished that she could go with them and have a turn at those monsters but as she looked at the two young boys sleeping peacefully on the bed; she knew that she was needed here more than there. 'Besides,' she thought a dark smirk forming on her face. 'Severus and Remus are more than capable of handling them.'

-Little Surrey-

Severus and Remus watched with narrowed eyes at the house that stood before them. They saw Vernon had just come home from work, how Petunia cooked for them and how they gorged themselves on the food. Now they were sitting in the living room watching the television. Severus leaned over and whispered to Remus, "Remember Remus, we are not to kill them." "Not yet," Remus replied with a growl. Severus nodded, "Yes not yet, Sirius will want to have a go at them when he gets out. And we can't have all the fun, now can we?" Severus and Remus smirked at each other as they both walked up the walkway to the house. Remus knocked on the door and Petunia answered it.

Petunia's eyes went wide with fear at seeing Remus and Severus on her front steps and she tried to hurriedly slam the door in their faces. Remus placed his hand on the door and using his werewolf strength pushed it open like it was nothing. Petunia backed away too scared to do or say anything. Vernon came out of the living room, face purple. "What are you freaks doing in my house?!" Severus and Remus said nothing as they slowly shut the door, placing locks and silencing charms around the house.

Throughout the next few hours, screams filled the house but no sound could be heard outside. For on this night, revenge was gotten for a young boy who the world had placed so much hope upon and nearly forgot about.

-The Next Morning-

Harry awoke to the feeling of being surrounded by warmth and love. He looked to his right and saw his aunt and he looked to his left to see Draco. To say he was a bit shocked to see Draco snuggled up in bed with him was the understatement of the century. He was about to shout when a low voice stopped him. "Please calm down little lion, he needs his sleep. He has been through a lot these past few days." Harry turned over and looked into his aunt's face and couldn't help but smile. She smiled back at him, her smile full of love, affection and warmth for the boy that lay at her side and Harry was more than happy to take all that she had to give him. "I'm already awake Ambrosia. I was just enjoying the warmth. Good morning Harry." "Good Morning to you as well Draco," Harry replied, although his face showed confusion, which caused his aunt to laugh to herself.

"Alright boys, let's get some breakfast in you and then we'll sit down and talk about a few things. Sound good to you boys?" Ambrosia asked as she sat up in the bed and smiled when both boys nodded to her. "Well, why don't you two put on some comfortable clothes? Draco knows where they are and Draco you'll help Harry won't you?" Draco nodded and both boys hurried to the wardrobe to grab something comfortable. Ambrosia smiled and laughed to herself as they pulled clothes from every corner of the wardrobe.

She made her way into the kitchen, noticing that Severus and Remus were already gone. After all, she may not have to teach a class but they had to and she had insisted that they go to work this morning. Their bloodlust had been subdued last night when they made a visit to the Dursleys' but her's was still going on strong but unlike her husband and Remus she was able to control hers well enough. She would just have to wait until they visited them again. She allowed herself a smirk at the thought of finally getting her revenge. Her thoughts were stopped when Harry and Draco entered the kitchen, laughing quietly.

"And just what are you two laughing at, hmm?" Ambrosia asked, turning around to look at them and then she couldn't but laugh as well at finally getting their joke. Upon entering her kitchen both boys were in baggy black sweat pants but with each boy wearing a different colored baggy t-shirt. Harry was wearing a Slytherin green one and Draco was wearing a Gryffindor red. "So you decided to switch houses little ones?" She teased them and she was relieved when they smiled back at her, giggling like little children and not thirteen years old that they were. "So what do you want for breakfast my little ones?" She asked going for the stove that was in the kitchen as they sat themselves down at the table. "I would like some pancakes with maple syrup aunt and some pumpkin juice, please." Harry responded, giggling as Draco tickled his ribs. "I want the same too, godmother." Draco added, soon after Harry had spoken. Ambrosia smiled and nodded her head, "Two orders of pancakes with maple syrup and two pumpkin juices coming right up."

After breakfast was done and the dishes were clean, her little ones volunteering to wash them, they made their way to the living room where the boys sat themselves on the carpet and Ambrosia on the couch nearest to them. She glanced up as the portrait opened as her husband and Remus entered their quarters. They looked well rested and satisfied with their adventure last night, and she couldn't wait to go with them again. She looked down when she felt a tap on her knee, Harry looked up at her with big eyes, "Aunt, do we have a Wizarding Chess Set? Me and Draco would like to play for a while, if that's ok?" "Sure that's ok little lion. The chess set is on the second shelf of the bookcase, go and fetch it and you and Draco can play for a bit." "Thanks auntie." Harry said, giving his aunt a tight hug before running off to collect the board, he was closely followed by Draco who seemed determined not to let the other boy out of his sight.

"How are they this morning?" Remus asked as he and Severus entered the living room holding coffee mugs. "Yes, I was wondering myself." Severus added, sitting beside his wife and kissing her on the cheek. "They are doing as well as can be expected with what all they've been through." Ambrosia said with a sigh. "Did they not sleep well last night?" asked Remus, looking at his life-long friend. "Oh no, they slept through the night. Curled up next to each other like two little kittens. It was me who was the one who didn't get much sleep last night." Ambrosia replied, laying her head on Severus's shoulder with another sigh. "Ambrosia, you know I worry when you don't get enough of sleep." Severus said as he looked worriedly at this wife. Ambrosia smiled up at him and laced her fingers with his. "Don't worry my love, I know my limits. Now shush the little ones are coming back."

The two re-entered, both smiling when they noticed the two men that were now in the room with them. Harry and Draco took up their original seat on the floor right at the feet of Ambrosia and Severus and began to set up their game. The adults watched as the boys played, all enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. A knock at the door brought the adults back to the present. Ambrosia and Severus shared a glance as Severus got up to answer the door. Remus moved himself to where he was standing in front of the fireplace and Ambrosia kept her position, leaning slightly forward; her hand on her wand that was hidden in her robes. She knew without looking that Remus's hand was on his wand and she watched as her husband pulled his own out, not bothering to hide it.

Severus answered the door and growled in annoyance to find the Headmaster and Minister Fudge standing on the other side. Severus glared at them both, Fudge looked like he wanted to run but a side-look from Albus told him to stay where he was. "May we come in Severus?" Albus asked, looking past Severus to the room inside. Severus said nothing for a moment before he leaned forward and said in a deathly calm voice that could even give Voldemort the shakes. "I'll let you in Albus but know this. You do or say anything to upset Ambrosia or those boys and I'll personally throw you out of here on your arse. Do we understand?" Albus nodded his head, Severus looked at Fudge. "The same goes for you, Minister or not." Fudge nodded his head, knowing full well how protective Severus could be to those who he deemed family. Severus nodded and walked back into the room, assuming his position beside his wife on the couch with the boys at their feet. He noticed that the boys had stopped their game and were now staring at the newcomers with curiosity and a small sense of fear.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at Harry, "Now Harry we need to discuss the situation with the Dursleys…" Dumbledore stopped in mid-sentence as Harry flung himself into Ambrosia's arms. He immediately regretted how he had phrased the sentence as he heard Harry begin to cry and beg his aunt not to send him back to those people.

"Please don't send me back. I'll be good I promise. Please." Harry cried, gripping his aunt's robes tight in his hands, afraid that someone would try to take him from her. Draco seeing Harry upset and also thinking that Harry would be taken away from them began to cry and crawled into Severus's lap and began pleading for Harry as well. Severus, Ambrosia, and Remus all glared at Dumbledore for upsetting both young boys.

Ambrosia and Severus set to work calming down the fretful boys in their arms, while Remus remained steadfast in his position in front of the fireplace; his eyes glowing gold as Moony fought his way to the surface ready to jump into action to protect his pack.

After a few tense moments, both boys had calmed down but didn't leave the comfort of their guardians. Dumbledore once again cleared his throat and started again. "Perhaps I didn't word that sentence correctly. Harry, I was going to tell you that you don't have to return to the Dursleys at all. You can remain here with your aunt and Severus and young Draco." A breathe of relief left the two boys on the couch. "However there is something we must sort out." Dumbledore added.

Ambrosia glared at the old headmaster and hissed back with venom evident in her voice, "And just what is that, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore just sighed at the hostility in Ambrosia's voice and though he knew that he couldn't change her mind about how she thought about him, he didn't want to fight with her anymore. "All I was gonna say Ambrosia is that you and Severus need to legally adopt young Harry and young Draco. The Minister has made it clear that they do not wish to fight you over the boys so we must make this legal."

"Fine," Severus said without a second thought. "We will legally adopt them and they will become our sons. Is there anything else, Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Sirius Black will be released tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to come to the Ministry tomorrow to both pick him up and fill out the necessary paperwork for the adoptions?" Albus asked, already knowing the answer.

All three adults nodded their heads as Remus moved to stand in front of the group on the couch. "Now that your business is done, get out."

"Now see here you ungrateful…" Fudge stopped as a hand wrapped around his throat, cutting off his voice.

Remus growled as he spoke, "You have already caused my cubs more pain and misery. I suggest you leave before I tear you limb from limb and throw you out piece by piece myself."

Fudge frantically nodded his head as much as he could with the hand around his neck. Remus shoved him toward the door as he glared at the Headmaster as if daring him to make a move in retaliation to what he had just down. Dumbledore said nothing but made his way toward the door, he turned back, "I will come for you all in the morning. Please be ready to go at eight." And with that he left, leaving the room quiet once more.

Ambrosia and Severus looked down at the now sleeping boys in their arms. "They tired themselves out by crying." Remus said as he looked on with sad eyes. Severus got up carefully with Draco in his arms and Ambrosia allowed Remus to take Harry. "Let's put them back to bed, they still need a lot of sleep." Ambrosia said as she made her way to the boys' room.

After the boys were tucked in, the adults returned to the living room each lost in their own thoughts. Each knowing that tomorrow was gonna be a busy and complicated day.

End

A/N: Please review as I do have part of chapter 3 already written but like I said in chapter 1 that I found this story that has just been sitting on my desktop for a while but I would like feedback to see if anyone would like me to continue this story. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning found the group making their way through Diagon Alley toward the Ministry. Harry and Draco had been placed between Ambrosia and Severus with Draco clinging to Severus' hand and Harry to Ambrosia's. Remus took up the rear of the group, his eyes changing back and forth to gold as he looked up and down the street, keeping an eye open for any hidden dangers to his pack. Albus was leading the group down the busy streets, he took notice how everyone recognized Harry and saw how well he was protected. He almost, almost laughed at how they seemed eager to keep out of the way of the family as they passed by.

They reached the Ministry entrance and they filed inside. Once inside, Albus led them to the Minister's office. Severus and Ambrosia steering the boys to sit down in the chairs in front of the Minister's desk before they took their place standing behind each boy, both placing the hands on the boys' shoulders to reassure them and keep them calm. Albus went and stood beside the Minister as Remus had chosen to stand near the door, eyes alert and body tense, ready for an attack if one were to arise. The Minister cleared his throat as he eyed the family closely as he carefully chose his next words. "Sirius Black has been found innocent due to the information given to us by Ambrosia Evans-Snape and due to a new interview given to him earlier this week with the use of Vertriserum, the Ministry has decided that he is to be released from the prison of Azkaban and be returned his wand." Ambrosia looked up at the Minister, "Has he been healed and given back his rights to his properties and vaults?" The Minister gulped at the intensity of her stare as he nodded his head, "Yes everything has been returned to him along with our deepest apologies. And along with being healed he has been given fresh clothes that should last him until he is able to go shopping on his own. He shall be here momentarily; he is just signing the last bit of the paperwork. Please make yourselves comfortable and please excuse me." And with that the Minister and Albus both exited the office, leaving the family alone in the office.

Severus growled as he stalked to the window looking out and watching the goings and comings of the Ministry. "That old man is still trying to meddle." Ambrosia came and hugged her husband as he hugged her back, nuzzling her head with his nose taking in her scent. "I know my love but I still hold true to what I said I am willing to leave behind this world if it means my family is safe." Severus smiled as he nodded in agreement as he spoke quietly to her, "Me and Remus will keep watch make sure the boys are prepared to meet Sirius." Ambrosia smiled and kissed her husband on his cheek before making her way to the boys. She smiled as she noticed that they had scooted the chairs closer together, holding hands with Draco speaking calmly to Harry who looked close to tears. Ambrosia kneeled before her soon to be sons and placed a hand on each of their knees causing them to look at her, which she noticed that both had been crying silent tears. "Now what is wrong with my little lion and my little dragon?" She asked calmly, using her thumbs to whip away their tears. Both boys were silent for a few moments before Harry spoke up in a shaky, small voice. "What if he hates me?" Ambrosia, Severus and Remus felt their hearts clench in pain at the question. "You are worried that Sirius will hate you Harry?" Harry nodded his head. "For what little lion? What have you done to make him hate you so?" Harry looked at his aunt again and lunged for her clinging tightly to her as he buried his head into her chest. The adults were the only ones who noticed that Sirius had entered the room and was watching the scene before him with tears forming in his eyes. "Harry, please tell me," Ambrosia continued running her hand through his hair as Draco curled up in his chair becoming more upset at the thought of his Uncle Sirius hating his new brother. A muffled reply was all they heard from the young boy who was trying to hid himself away from the world. Ambrosia lifted his head from her chest, frowning when he didn't look at her, choosing to avert his eyes to the floor. "Please repeat that little lion." Harry took a deep shaky breath before he answered, "He'll hate me because I'm the reason my parents are dead."

Every adult heart in the room stopped at the broken reply from the small boy as he began to tremble and cry again. After a few seconds, Sirius broke out of his initial shock and made his way towards his godson, kneeling beside the figure of Ambrosia and his godson. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder causing the boy to jump in shock and turn around and face the man he knew to be Sirius Black. Sirius looked at Harry and brought his hand up and placed it on Harry's cheek, looking at him with tearful eyes as Harry looked back with eyes just as tearful. "I could never hate you Prongslet and I could never blame you for the death of your parents. It was that mad-man's fault not yours child, never yours." Harry couldn't hold himself back and dove into Sirius's arms hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you don't hate me!" Sirius just held onto Harry tightly and shushed him, giving him words of comfort and love. Sirius caught sight of young Draco who was clinging onto the chair, Sirius smiled as he held out an arm for Draco who immediately dove into it, clinging to his uncle and crying along with his new brother. Sirius held both boys tightly against him, afraid that they were going to disappear from him again. 'My boys,' he thought. 'I have my boys back and no one is going to take them away from me again.'

After a few minutes, the trio stood up from the floor and Sirius hugged Remus and Severus, while he gave Ambrosia a peck on the cheek with her hug. "It is good to see you again Sirius," Ambrosia smiled at him brightly as he returned the smile. "It is good to see you as well Ambrosia," Sirius replied, winking at her as he continued, "And might I say you haven't aged a day." Ambrosia scoffed and rolled her eyes while she laughed. "Always the charmer, aren't you Sirius?" Sirius just grinned widely as he threw his arm around Severus. "Well I wanted to snatch you up but old bat here beat me to you." Sirius laughed outright as Severus sent a stinging hex towards him before Severus laughed as well. "It is nice seeing you again you mutt." Both men smiled at each other like lost brothers, past forgiven and forgotten by both of them.

Their happy reunion was cut short by a knock at the door that sent all the adults into alert mode. Ambrosia moving to shield Harry and Draco; while Severus, Remus and Sirius stood as a guard in front of her, wands at the ready. The door opened to reveal Albus had returned, he frowned momentarily at the stance of the adults but wisely made no comment. "Please come with me. Ambrosia and Severus must go to sign the adoption papers and I am sure you and Sirius would like to go as well Remus." Albus stated as he turned to lead them out of the room and down the hall.

Remus growled lowly as his eyes flashed bright gold, "Try and keep us away old man." Sirius and Remus moved slightly and allowed Severus and Ambrosia to lead the boys out as they took up the rear, both ready for anything. Sirius looked down and frowned as he realized just how small Harry was. He expected it from Draco, being how small both of his parents were but not from Harry. He made a mental note to ask Ambrosia and Severus about it later after they had completed their business.

Soon the group arrived at the adoption office, where they were met by a woman who was dressed all in pink. She made no point in hiding her sneer as she openly glared at Harry and Draco, who shrunk behind Ambrosia, whimpering in fear at her glare. Ambrosia met her with a glare that could have sent the Dark Lord himself running as she growled out, "Umbridge, if you don't stop glaring at my sons I am going to ripe out your eyeballs and feed them to your precious cats." The woman, now identified as Umbridge, shifted her glare to Ambrosia who was not fazed in the least as Umbridge cleared hear throat lightly. "Ah, Ambrosia dear, I see you have finally decided to grace us with your presence here. I'll have you know that I am Deputy Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic and I will not be talked to like…"

"Oh shut up you old toad," Sirius growled low as he put himself between her and Ambrosia. Umbridge backed up, fear in her eyes as she realized just who she was face to face with. "But…you're…you're…" Sirius smirked as he interrupted her again, "I am Sirius Black, Dolores Umbridge and just so that you are aware I am free once again and I will warn you this time and this time alone. You come anywhere near Ambrosia and my two Godsons and so help me Dolores, they won't find enough of you to put inside a matchbox. I will bring the full power of the Black family down upon your round head and will squash you like the pest that you are. Do we understand each other?" Umbridge made no comment but nodded her head, fear clearly showing in her face. "Good," Sirius replied, "Now get out of our way." Umbridge wasted no time in fleeing from the group.

Albus shook his head as he turned to Sirius, "Sirius I wish you hadn't done that. It will only serve to cause you more trouble if you are found threatening Ministry Staff." Sirius just glared at Albus before completely ignoring the comment as he turned back to Ambrosia, who had wrapped her arms around Harry and Draco. While Draco looked scared, Harry looked near tears making Sirius kneel down in front of him and gently start talking to him. "Prongslet, don't let that old toad worry you. She won't bother you again." Harry shook his head as he looked up at Sirius, "It's not that. I know that you wouldn't let her do anything to me but it's just that she reminds me of my Aunt Marge…" Ambrosia's eyes flashed as leaned down, raking her fingers through Harry's hair. "Please don't tell me Harry that you've met that heartless beast of a woman," Ambrosia silently begged it wasn't true and when Harry nodded his head she felt her urge to kill and maim rise.

"Yes Aunt Ambrosia, I have met her many times. Aunt Petunia always made me play with Aunt Marge's dogs whenever she brought them over. They would always bite me and hurt me, but no matter how hard I cried, they wouldn't do anything to stop them." Harry spoke in a very soft voice as he snuggled closer to Ambrosia, hiding his face in her waist as she wrapped her arm around him. Her body was shaking with fury as she glared at Albus, which caused Albus to take a step back as he held up his hands as he tried to defend himself. "Now Ambrosia, I didn't know that…" Ambrosia cut him off, "I don't care Albus; you are just as responsible for this as if you were the one who set the dogs on him yourself. The more I learn of how he was treated there, the more my hate grows for you old man."

Albus sighed as his head dropped slightly before he replied, "Ambrosia please…now is not the time for this. Please let us go and get these two boys legally adopted by you and Severus so that you may take them back to Hogwarts where they can rest." Ambrosia, while she wanted nothing more than to ripe his head off right then and there, knew that he was right so she nodded her head as she agreed. "You are right in this instance Albus, that this is neither the time nor the place for this. But mark my words; we will be having an extensive conversation on why you thought it was best to send my little lion to that hell." Albus nodded, "I expected nothing less Ambrosia and I will give you all the answers that I can." Ambrosia nodded as Albus lead the way into the adoption office.

The whole process took about thirty minutes but finally they had signed the last of the papers. Harry and Draco were so excited that they were practically dancing around their new parents, making the adults smile as they finally saw the two boys laugh carefree and like children. Harry and Draco were so happy to have new parents and be officially brothers. It had been decided that both boys would keep their last names but that the name Snape was added to both of them, making Harry's name Harry James Potter-Snape and Draco's Draco Lucius Malfoy-Snape. It was done this way so that the boys would inherit their previous' parents vaults with no trouble and be able to pass along the family line as they grew older.

Sirius and Remus had happily stepped into the roles of Godfathers for both boys, which made the boys very happy to know that not only did they get new parents that loved them but also new Godfathers.

As they exited out of the Ministry, Harry pulled on Severus' robe causing Severus to look down at his new son. "Yes Harry?" Severus asked softly, as he knelt beside Harry. Harry bite his lip slightly as he looked at Severus before whispering quietly where only their group could hear him. "Does this mean I can call you Daddy now?" Harry asked his eyes wide with fear of being rejected and moist with new tears. Severus felt his heart jump in his chest as he smiled at Harry as he pulled him in for a hug as he answered his son's request. "I would be honored if you called me Daddy Harry. Both you and Draco may call me Daddy if you wish." Harry wrapped his arms around Severus as he whispered, "Thank you Daddy." Draco whimpered slightly from Ambrosia's side as Severus held out his other arm, allowing Draco to fall into the hug with Harry as Draco too muttered, "Daddy." Ambrosia smiled softly as she knelt beside her husband, gaining both of the boys' attentions. "And I would be honored as well if you both called me Mama, though I know that I can never replace your real mothers, I am going to try my best." Ambrosia's eyes became misty as both of her boys dove into her arms with twin cries of "Mama." Sirius, Remus and Albus looked on with smiles on their faces at the scene they made as they basked in the glow of the newly formed family.

Albus stepped away after a moment as Remus and Sirius joined Severus and Ambrosia in embracing their new godsons'. Albus couldn't help but frown as he thought of what all he had put them through and just how much more that they had to go through. He only hoped that whatever wrongs he had done to them that he could make them up before he lost them for good. Even after all these years, he still thought of Ambrosia, Severus, Sirius and Remus as his children and now he had two grandsons in the forms of Harry and Draco. He nodded to himself, his resolve now fully set. He would go to Hell and back to make right the wrongs he had committed and he prayed to Merlin that they would forgive him for being a blind old fool.

Authors' Note: Sorry for the long wait and for the chapter not being that long. But I wanted to go ahead and post Chapter 3 since I've gotten so many reviews for this story. I really am glad that you guys like this story and it makes me so happy to read your reviews so please keep reviewing. I am hoping to have Chapter 4 out in the next couple of weeks, where I will be explaining why Severus and Sirius get along, as well as the reason why Severus and Draco are acting so differently to Harry. And thanks again for such positive reviews and feedback! I really do appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors' Note: I am so happy that people seem to love this story and it encourages me to continue it and to perhaps post more stories that I never would have thought to post. I would like to inform my readers that not only am I working on the stories that I post here on but I am also working on some original works that I hope to one day be able to put up on Amazon. If I do, my readers here on will be the first to know about them  
>I would like to take this time to address a review that was left on the last chapter, it was by no means harsh but it addressed something that I feel that I should have addressed earlier. I know that some of you may have noticed how childish Harry and Draco seem to act and I am going to address that issue along with why Draco and Severus don't treat Harry badly in this story. I will discuss it either in this chapter or the next.<p>

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters as that right goes to JK Rowling and her brilliant mind. I do however own the concept of Ambrosia Evans-Snape

Chapter Four

Harry and Draco ran into Flourish and Blotts as the adults followed behind them, Ambrosia taking the lead. They had told the boys that since that they had time to spare, since Sirius needed to desperately shop in order to restock his wardrobes that the boys could pick out a few things for themselves. While it surprised Sirius and Severus that the first place the boys ran to was the bookstore, Ambrosia and Remus just laughed quietly at how excited the boys got. Harry and Draco went straight to a rack at the back of the store and began looking for something that caught their attention. Draco ended up picking out a book about Potions, which made Severus' eyes shine with pride while Harry had picked out a book depicting all of the magical animals that could be found in the Wizarding world. Both boys presented their choices and smiled brightly when Ambrosia declared that they would get both.

As they went up front to pay for their purchases, Harry looked up at Severus, "Daddy? Can we stop by the Owl Emporium? I need to get some treats for Hedwig."

Severus looked down at those shiny green eyes and nodded his head. "Of course Harry," he replied as he patted Harry's head. "We can even get her a perch so she doesn't have to be cooped up in that cage and so she can stay in your room, instead of the Owlery. How does that sound?"

Harry nodded his head eagerly as he began bouncing up and down in excitement. Draco couldn't help but smile, happy that his brother was happy.

As the group made their way through the streets, they quickly found that they were the center of all the attention. While Draco had been raised to just accept the attention and pay no mind to it, Harry didn't like it at all and this could be seen as he made a point to hide behind Ambrosia or Severus every time someone tried to speak to him.

Albus couldn't help but frown at the fact that Harry seemed so frightened of other people and silently asked Merlin that no one was going to be stupid enough to try and approach the boy as there was no telling what his new parents might do. He knew that both Ambrosia and Severus were fiercely protective over both boys and since the adoption had been finalized he could tell that protective streak had only increased a hundred fold. He couldn't stop the small shiver of fear that travelled through him as he thought of what would occur to anyone who tried to physical take those boys away from. He could only hope that none would be that stupid. He emerged from his thoughts as Sirius announced that he didn't want to force the boys to stand around while he got new clothes, so he and Remus had decided to go on and get his new wardrobe.

Severus and Ambrosia agreed that they would meet up at Madam Malkins after they had taken the boys to the Owlery where Harry could get his treats. The group split up then, Albus declaring that he was going to go with Sirius and Remus, which would give Harry and Draco more quality time with their parents. That suited Ambrosia and Severus just fine as it did both boys as they pulled their new parents along with them with both adults smiling and laughing at their antics.

Harry had gotten Hedwig her favorite owl treats and had even picked out a beautiful white perch for her to sit on. He hugged his new parents tightly as they hugged him back just as tight both adults happy to see him and Draco so happy.

As they entered a small pet shop that had random magical creatures for sale, Harry heard his name being called. As he looked up he was met by a stern and scary looking Molly Weasley. Harry, who had stepped away from his family so that he could look at the Crup puppies backed up and whimpered at the scary look and could feel tears being forming in his eyes as the woman he had thought was a second mother spoke to him harshly.

"Harry James Potter! I cannot believe that you would allow yourself to be adopted by that man! What would your parents think?! They are probably rolling over in their graves as we speak! Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Mrs. Weasley finished as she looked at Harry, as her eyes suddenly widened as she took in the fact that he was now crying silently and shaking in fear. She reached out for him as she realized that perhaps she had gone too far in her words to him, "Harry…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

Her words were cut off as a pale hand grasped her wrist and threw her arm away before it could come any closer to Harry. Molly looked up and instantly knew who it was and if looks could kill Molly knew she would be dead ten times.

Ambrosia was shaking with pure rage as she glared at Molly, her hand twitching for her wand. She had been over looking at the Knealzes with Severus and Draco when she had heard Molly yelling; yelling at HER son. Severus and Draco were standing behind her, Severus with a deadly glare as Draco looked frightened and worried for Harry who was still silently crying.

Ambrosia put herself fully between Molly and Harry, shielding Harry completely from the other woman's view. Harry still being scared and upset had quickly attached himself to the back of her dress and clung to the fabric crying silently and shivering in fear. Ambrosia brought one of her hands behind her and kept it on her son in order to comfort him. She could feel his tears seeping into her dress and his shivers of fear only served to fuel her rage for the woman in front of her. Ambrosia turned her full attention to Molly who looked both frightened and sorry for what had just occurred.

"Give me one reason Molly, just one good reason why I shouldn't curse you into oblivion for frightening my son and upsetting him to the point of tears." Ambrosia growled out, her eyes seeming to glow as the air around her began to snap as her magic flowed around her.

Molly was speechless as she looked at the younger sister of Lily with both shock and fear. She barely knew Ambrosia but what she had heard what an exceptionally and powerful witch she was for one so young. And to have managed to snag Severus Snape as a husband was a feat not many would attempt, much less making him change his life completely around. Molly took an instinctive step back as Ambrosia's magic began to react to her anger.

"Ambrosia, I…I didn't mean to make Harry upset. I…I admit that when I heard that he had been adopted by Severus, it completely slipped my mind that you were his wife…Ambrosia I am…"

"Save it!" Ambrosia growled out, making Molly snap her mouth shut as she backed up a few more steps as Ambrosia's magic increased in response to its mistress' anger.

Ambrosia set Molly with a glare that would have had Voldemort run and hide as she sneered at the older woman in front of her. "You have always been so judgmental about my husband Molly and I have stood by long enough while you and others have bad-mouthed him for his past mistakes. And now, just when we got Harry happy and feeling more loved then he has ever had in his entire life, YOU come along and dare speak to him about how his parents would react to his adoption. How dare you presume to know what Lily and James would have thought! Mark my words Molly Weasley; if you ever come so much as ten feet of my sons and husband, I will bring curses down upon your head that will have you begging that Voldemort got ahold of you instead of me! Do we understand each other?"

Molly could do nothing but nod frantically in response as Ambrosia's words pierced both her mind and her heart. She looked at Harry briefly and almost cried as he hid himself behind Ambrosia when he caught her looking at him. Molly jumped back slightly as Severus appeared beside Ambrosia to further shield Harry from view. And Molly just barely caught of glimpse of Draco who was shielded behind Severus trying to comfort Harry.

"Get out of my sight Molly. You've done more than enough today." Ambrosia growled as she turned her back to the older woman and fully engulfed Harry in her arms as she began to whisper soothing words in his ear to help calm him down.

Molly could only nod her head as she quickly walked back outside to join her husband and children. She was surprised at the glares that she was met with and by her own children no less. Fred and George just shook their heads at her as they made their way back into the pet store, followed by Ron and Ginny who both ignored their mother.

Severus looked up and tensed as he saw the Weasley children come closer to his family as he mentally prepared for the worst but what happened next shocked him to his very core.

"Harry?" Ron muttered as he looked sadly at Harry, who was still in Ambrosia's embrace.

Harry lifted his head but didn't leave the arms that held him. His eyes widened as he saw Ron, Ginny, Fred and George standing there. Dread started to fill him as he fully expected for them to start yelling at him too.

"Don't listen to what Mum said Harry. She doesn't mean it, she just wasn't thinking at the time." Ron said softly as he looked at Harry. "Besides Harry, your parents would be happy to know that you have been adopted by two people who care about you as much as Mr. and Mrs. Snape."

Harry looked at Ron and smiled brightly as he asked in a small voice, "Do you really think so Ron? Would they really be happy?"

Ron nodded his head as he smiled back at his best friend. "Of course they would Harry. Not only do you have new parents but you also get a brother too, which is just awesome."

Draco peeked out from behind Severus and looked at Ron curiously at his nice words, which confused the boy beyond belief as the two of them never shared a nice word between them. Draco was a bit more shocked when Ron stuck out his hand for Draco.

"Draco, I would like to apologize for my behavior for the past couple of years. I had allowed my parents judgment of your parents blind me and I will not let that influence me anymore. Besides it is what is best for Harry if we become friends as I do not want to make him chose between his brother and his best friend. So what do you say Draco…Friends?" Ron spoke as he looked at Draco with a friendly smile.

Draco looked at Ron's hand for a few seconds before looking up at Severus, who just smiled encouraging at him. Draco returned his gaze to Ron and stepped out from behind Severus and took Ron's hand with a smile. "Friends."

Harry broke out into a bigger smile and laughed as he launched himself at Ron, who caught his small friend in a big hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before Harry but I thought that you needed time and that you would have told someone about what those muggles did to you." Ron whispered low into Harry's ear.

"It's alright Ron," Harry replied as he backed away from his best friend and glared at Ron. "Ron you need to stop growing! I'm never gonna catch up!"

Ron burst into laughter along with everyone else. "Sorry Harry, you're just gonna be fun-sized forever!"

Harry pouted for a few seconds before he busted out laughing along with everyone else.

Ambrosia and Severus smiled at the sound of their sons laughing so carefree, and felt their love for their sons grow even more.

"Alright boys we have to get going now. We have to meet Sirius and Remus, and go back to Hogwarts. You shall see your friends later." Ambrosia said softly, as she smiled as the Weasley children all hugged Harry goodbye and that they would come around to visit him and Draco when they had time off from classes.

Harry waved goodbye to his friends as he looked up at his new parents with a wide smile. "I'm happy that they don't hate me and that they want to be friends with both me and Draco."

Ambrosia nodded with a smile, "That just proves how good friends they are little lion. Now let's go meet up with Remus and Sirius so we can head back to Hogwarts. I want Madam Pomfrey to glance over you again and see how you are coming along. Perhaps she could Draco a once over as well."

Harry scrunched up his face in a pout at having to go back to the hospital wing but nodded his head, not wanting to anger his new parents by arguing with them. He didn't want them to send him back to the Dursleys' so he just agreed to it.

Severus seemed to be able to read Harry's mind as he knelt down in front of his new son and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking Harry in the eyes with nothing but love shining in them. "Now little lion there is no need for you to be frightened that we are going to send you back to those muggles if you argue with us over something that you feel uncomfortable doing. You won't have to stay in the hospital wing; it's just a check-up that won't take long at all. And please little lion, know that you do not have to act perfect for us in order to stay with us. We want you to act like a child and we fully expect that you will get into mischief now and then, and we are perfectly fine with that. It does not mean that we love you any less."

Harry's eyes widen at the words that Severus spoke to him before he responded with a question that has been burning itself into his mind since that morning. "Daddy, I wanted to ask you about something but I don't want you to become angry with me."

Severus, standing back up, looked at Harry with a smile on his face, "Nothing you ask me will make me angry with you little lion. So feel free to ask your question."

Harry licked his lips and sighed a little as he met Severus' eyes. "I can't help but think back to how you and Draco treated me my first and second year. I am confused because neither of you have showed any kindness to me before and then all of a sudden Draco is my brother and you are my new father. It is all very confusing to me daddy."

Severus sighed as he brought his new son into a warm hug before speaking softly, "I knew that question was going to come up and you do deserve to know the answer my little lion. Do not worry when we return to Hogwarts and are back in our quarters, I will sit down and explain to you why I acted like that with you and my reason for doing such a thing. But know this little lion, every harsh word that I spoke to you hurt me just as much to say. I have done many things in my life but those words will always be something that I shall regret until my last breathe."

Harry was shocked but hugged Severus back before looking up at him smiling, "Okay daddy, I can wait until we are back at Hogwarts."

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Sirius asked as he came in through the shop door, followed by Remus.

"Just lost track of time Padfoot is all," Severus replied as he patted Harry and Draco on the shoulders.

Sirius just raised an eyebrow and looked at Ambrosia, "Lost track of time? Is that what we call it when Ambrosia almost curses Molly into the next life? You guys are the talk to the alley right now. So what happened?"

Ambrosia sighed as she took both of her sons by the hand and lead them out of the shop to avoid them become upset again. "You explain what happened, Severus I'm going to take our sons outside as I do not want them upset again."

Ambrosia and the boys waited outside, the boys talking quietly amongst each other while their mother stood silent guard over them. Her eyes always on alert and keeping a sharp eye out for anything that meant her sons harm. She looked up at the shop door opened to see a fuming Remus and Sirius who looked ready to kill. She shook her head at them slightly and they calmed down so not to frighten the boys any longer. She turned to her sons, "Now you two, let's go to Hogwarts; first the hospital wing and then to our quarters so that we may sit down and talk."

Harry and Draco wasted no time in grabbing onto their new mother's hands and walking on either side of her, as they made their way back to Hogwarts to have what seemed like a long overdue conversation; one that would close old doors and open new ones.

Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors' Note: Well the polls have spoken so you all can expect a prequel to this fic that will explain how Ambrosia and Severus got together! And now onto the next chapter and I would once again thank you all for your reviews; I enjoy reading them so much! Also FREEDOM from my school work for a bit. Don't know how long though but hopefully I can get a break to at least catch my breath and start working on my other works. *crosses fingers* and now on with the chapter!

Chapter 5

The walk back to Hogwarts was one of quiet and calm. Harry and Draco ran ahead of their parents and godfathers, playing as only children could; both giggling madly as they chased each other in a game of tag. The adults watched the two run with smiles on their faces. Sirius watched his godsons with longing before he transformed into Padfoot and ran to join the boys who both laughed loudly as he began to chase them.

"No matter how old he gets, Sirius will always be a child at heart," Remus commented as Severus and Ambrosia nodded in agreement, both laughing as Padfoot was tackled by both boys.

"It is good that he still is, even after Azkaban. I'm glad Sirius didn't change at all," Ambrosia replied as she leaned onto Severus who wrapped his arm around her waist as he smiled down at her.

"Yes, even I must admit that the mutt does have some usefulness to him. He can keep our boys occupied when all of us are working on classes and Order business." Severus commented, though his smile slide off of his face at the mention of the Order.

Ambrosia saw his look and gently took put her hand up to his cheek as she brought his head down so that she could kiss his lips softly. "Do not fret my darling. You don't have to spy for the Order anymore. Neither Remus nor Sirius will be spies either. I'll see that old man hung by his beard if he tries to recruit them for anything," Ambrosia growled out, her eyes flashing with magic.

Severus smirked as he tightened his hold on her waist, bringing her attention back to him and not on Dumbledore. "Calm Ambrosia, we are all safe and sound. No one is going to harm our boys any longer."

Ambrosia turned to look at Harry and Draco as they both ran from Padfoot, tears coming to her eyes as she laid her head on Severus' chest. "I want them to pay Severus. I want Petunia and her family to pay for what they did to my little lion and I want Lestrange to pay for making Draco watch…"

"Shh…Ambrosia, the boys are both safe with us and we will get justice for them both. I promise you." Severus interrupted her as he pulled her from his chest, wiping away the stray tears that had managed to escape from her eyes.

She smiled a watery smile before she nodded, "I believe you Severus and I trust that you will keep our sons safe." Ambrosia turned to Remus and continued, "You and Sirius will protect them also, won't you Remus."

Remus nodded his head, his eyes flashing gold in dedication, "With our lives Ambrosia."

Ambrosia nodded her head and quickly whipped away the rest of her tears before two blurs collided softly into her. She looked down and smiled at her boys as they looked up and smiled brightly at her, their eyes glittering with excitement and happiness.

"Mama did you see?" Harry asked excitedly as he bounced on his feet, his arms never leaving her waist.

"Yes mama did you see? We beat Uncle Sirius in a race!" Draco added as he too copied Harry's movements.

Ambrosia laughed at their antics, "Oh really my little ones. That is wonderful!"

Severus looked up to see a human Sirius walking slowly towards them, "Having trouble keeping up old boy? Age starting to get to you?"

Sirius glared half-heartedly before he responded, "Better than you old boy!" He stopped beside Ambrosia as he commented with a smile, "These boys are quick Ambrosia. You're going to have your hands full if they ever get into trouble."

Harry turned and gasped at him, "Uncle Sirius! We would never make mama chase us!"

Draco nodded in agreement, "Yeah she would have to find us first!"

Both boys turned to each other and dissolved into giggles as they hugged their new mother close, as Ambrosia brought her arms around each of them; holding them tightly to her for a moment.

"Alright you two, let your mother walk. We have to get back to the castle and have a serious conversation." Severus said in a stern yet gentle voice, smiling gently at both boys.

Harry nodded his head but paused as he yawned loudly, bringing a hand up to rub his eye. "I'm sleepy Daddy." He mumbled as he leaned toward Severus, nuzzling into his robes.

"Little lion, you are still recovering from your ordeal so it is of no wonder that you are tired." Severus commented as he hugged Harry close to him as he glanced up at Draco. "Are you tired as well little dragon?"

Draco yawned a little as well as he leaned into his mother, "Just a little daddy."

Remus chuckled as he kneeled down. "Let me carry you little dragon," he opened his arms and smiled as Draco nuzzled into his shoulder. Remus picking him up with ease due to his werewolf strength as Draco wrapped his legs around his Uncles waist as yawned into his neck.

Harry looked up at Severus and did a cute little pout as he held up his arms, "Daddy, will you carry me too?"

Severus looked down at his son and knew that he could never deny him, just as he could never deny Draco. "Of course I'll carry you my little lion." As he kneeled down and picked up Harry as Remus had did to Draco.

With both boys now sleeping lightly in the arms of Severus and Remus, the group continued their journey back to Hogwarts, having forgotten completely that they had someone else with them that saw the entire scene.

Dumbledore was a man of many years but never in his life had he seen such unconditional love that was given so freely to these two young boys. He smiled sadly as he apparated the rest of the way to Hogwarts in order to give the new family some time to themselves.

* * *

><p>As they arrived back at Hogwarts, the group made their way to the Hospital Wing in order to see how Harry was progressing after he had been healed the night before. As they entered the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey came out from the back and smiled softly at the sight.<p>

"Just hold him Severus, I can scan him from where he is," Madam Pomfrey said as Severus made a move to place Harry down on a bed.

She walked over to them and waved her wand. She watched as the colors changed as the scan flowed over Harry's small form. She lost herself in concentration for a bit before she smiled brightly at Severus and Ambrosia.

"You will be happy to know that he is doing very well. I say that he is now able to eat whatever he wants, just not so much chocolate," She comments as she looks at Sirius who blushes and looks away guilty.

"So he does not need to take any potions or have any restrictions on his magic use?" Ambrosia inquired, running a hand through her little lion's hair softly.

"None at all, Ambrosia. Harry is perfectly fine to perform magic whenever he wishes, under supervision of course." Madam Pomfrey assured her with a smile.

"Of course," Severus answered as he glances at Sirius, who looks off quickly as he whistles innocently.

The adults thanked Madam Pomfrey and made their way back into their rooms in the dungeons. Upon arriving the adults decided that it would be best to wake both boys up, so that Harry could ask his questions. Not surprisingly both boys were very easy to awake and sat on the couch between Severus and Ambrosia; Harry snuggled into his mama and Draco snuggled into his daddy.

"Now little lion," Ambrosia stated, "Ask your questions and we will answer them truthfully and to the best of our abilities."

Harry looked up at his new mama before he looked over at his new daddy. He bites his lip a little before sighing and meeting Severus' eyes. "Daddy, I want to know why you were so mean to me in previous years."

Severus sighed as he shut his eyes, "Those will never be my proudest moments Harry and I cannot apologize enough for being so mean to you. Before you started Hogwarts, I would write to you and send you gifts on your birthday and for Christmas. When you never wrote me back, I asked Albus about it and he had told me that you did not want anything to do with me and Ambrosia."

"But daddy, I never got any letters or presents until I got my Hogwarts letter," Harry responded confused.

"We know that now little one. Albus kept the letters and presents that we sent you. Ambrosia got him to confess earlier this summer that he didn't want you exposed to our world until you came to Hogwarts." Severus explained as he ran his hands through Harry's hair softly.

"Why would he do that daddy?" Harry asked eyes full of innocence only a child could possess.

"That we do not know little lion," Ambrosia responded, though she had an idea of why. She did not want to burden Harry with her suspicions.

"So you were angry that I didn't write back to you?" Harry asked, looking back and forth between his new parents.

"Yes I am afraid so. However there was another reason as well and that is something that I am not proud of in the least." Severus replied, as he looked sadly up at Ambrosia.

Ambrosia smiled as she spoke, "You see Harry, your real father James, never got along with Severus at first. In fact, James was rather mean to Severus."

"Why was that mama?" Harry asked as Draco nodded his head in agreement.

"It was because your daddy was in love with your real mother before he fell in love with me." Ambrosia replied.

"Ambrosia, you know that I love you fully now right? What I felt for Lily is nothing compared to what I feel for you," Severus said, grasping Ambrosia's hand softly in his own.

Ambrosia smiled and nodded, "I know Severus. And I feel the same about you. Now little lion, it is important for you to know that before you were born, Severus and James had finally set aside their difference and became friends."

"If I recall Ambrosia, you and Lily had a lot to do with that," Remus added as Sirius chuckled at his side.

Ambrosia glared at Remus and Sirius before laughing softly, "Well me and Lily felt like they needed a little bit of assistance."

Sirius looked at Harry and smiled, "Yeah assistance is what she calls it. Don't let her fool you Harry, Ambrosia can throw a hex better than many."

"Don't go putting ideas in his head Padfoot!" Ambrosia growled at Sirius who held his hands up in defeat while he laughed.

"Mama, did you really hex daddy?" Draco asked as he looked up at her.

"Well, it was just a slight stinging hex little dragon. Nothing that hurt him, it just got his attention." Ambrosia replied and laughed as both of her boys looked between them in shock.

"But daddy is really scary mama! I didn't think anyone could hex him!" Harry shouted in amazement, while Draco nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll tell you boys a secret," Remus said, "Your mama is much scarier than Severus when she wants to be."

Ambrosia glared before she continued, "Anyway little lion, that is mostly the reason why Severus acted to you the way he did your first two years here. He thought it would be better if he distanced himself from you as Albus suggested. Which reminds me, I still need to have a talk with our dear old Headmaster," Ambrosia growled out as the other adults paled which her boys looked up at her innocently.

"Are you going to hex him mama?" Harry asked.

"Yes mama. Are you going to hex him?" Draco repeated as he leaned more onto his new brother.

Ambrosia smiled softly, "Perhaps my little ones. I don't know yet, it depends on what his answers are to some questions of mine. Speaking of questions, do you have any others little lion?"

Harry thought for a moment and looked at Draco, Remus and Sirius. "Well I know why Uncle Sirius couldn't take care of me because he was in prison. But why couldn't Uncle Remus take care of me?"

Severus cleared his throat and got Harry's attention, "It is because he is a werewolf little lion and he was deemed unfit to take care of you because the Ministry classifies him as a dark and dangerous creature."

"Well that's dumb, daddy. He doesn't look dangerous to me and he's been a lot nicer to me than the Dursleys' ever tried to be." Harry stated as he pouted a little at the thought of someone thinking his Uncle Remus was dangerous.

"Yes Harry, right now I am not dangerous but during the full moon I turn into a creature and I can be very dangerous on those nights." Remus answered as he looked at Harry with sad eyes.

Harry glared and shook his head, "You wouldn't hurt me or Draco Uncle Remus. I know that you wouldn't. I've seen your eyes change and there is nothing evil there. I feel very safe with you Uncle Remus and I won't let anyone tell me any different."

"There you go pup!" Sirius shouted in agreement, "When you are older, perhaps Ambrosia and Severus will let me teach you to become an animagus."

"What's that Uncle Sirius?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"It's when a witch or wizard can transform into an animal using their magic. That's what I did when we were playing outside on the way to Hogwarts. On full moon nights, I turn into Padfoot and spend the night with Remus so he won't be lonely while he's transformed."

Both Harry and Draco's eyes lit up with wonder and excitement as they turned to their parents. "Oh please mama, daddy! Can Uncle Sirius teach us!? Please?" They both shouted at the same time causing the adults to laugh.

"We shall see my little ones but not for a few years yet. You two need to grow into your magic a little more." Ambrosia replied as they beamed up at her, smiles shining brightly.

"Yes mama!" They both replied as they collapsed into giggles.

Once their giggling fit was over with, Severus asked Harry if he had any other questions.

Harry nodded and replied, "Yes daddy. I have two left. Why was Draco so mean to me during my first two years here and why didn't mama come to get me after my real parents were killed?"

Draco cleared his throat, "I am sorry for the way I acted Harry. It was a combination of jealousy and what my parents taught me."

"Jealousy?" Harry asked as he looked at Draco.

"Yes, Harry." Draco nodded, "I was jealous that Ron and you had become friends so quickly while the only friends I had were the ones that my parents deemed acceptable. The prospect of finding a friend all on my own, without my parents influence was very important to me. And when you didn't become my friend, I got angry and acted childish. Can you forgive me Harry?"

"There is nothing to forgive. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't forgive you? Besides you and Ron made up for my sake and I feel honored that you both would do that." Harry replied as he smiled and hugged Draco, to which Draco returned.

"As for why I didn't come for you Harry, it was because at the time I was unable." Ambrosia answered softly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Why is that mama?" Harry asked as he noticed the tears in her eyes.

Ambrosia took a small breathe before she spoke. "At the time your parents were murdered Harry, I was pregnant with mine and Severus' first child, a little girl. It was very dangerous in those times, especially with Severus being a spy for the Order. A few nights before your parents were murdered Severus was discovered to be a spy. Luckily we were able to escape with our lives, but the cost of it." She paused for a moment as she placed her hand over her stomach as a tear slipped from her face.

"You lost the baby didn't you mama," Draco spoke softly as he and Harry had tears escaping from their eyes.

"Yes my little dragon, we lost our baby. Before we could escape, Bellatrix Lestrange cast a strong slicing hex at my stomach. The baby was hit directly and I was in the hospital for many months after that. When I finally emerged from the hospital, I wanted to find you right away. I wanted you with me and Severus but once again Albus intervened. He told me that you were safe where you loved and cherished and that taking you away from there would be cruel as you were so happy. Had I known Harry for even an instance that you were being…," Ambrosia was cut off as Harry crashed into her, hugging her tightly.

"I know you would have come for me mama! I know you would have!" Harry cried as he held onto her, hiding his face in her waist. "I'm not mad at you mama! Not at all! I'm angry at Dumbledore but never at you mama!" He lifted his head up, eyes shining with nothing but the truth.

Ambrosia smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight as she let tears fall from her eyes. She looked up and held out an arm for Draco who dove right into the embrace. She held both of her boys tightly to her, vowing to never let them out of her sight again. She was finally fully happy after all of these years. She had her loving husband, her adopted brothers, and her two little ones. Her grip on them tightened just a few minutes as her eyes flashed with power and a silent vow was made. 'I'll kill anyone who tries to take my little ones away from me again.' She didn't have to look up to know that the vow had been made by Severus, Remus and Sirius as well. Magic hummed and flowed around them, surrounding the room in warmth and power. Hogwarts itself had heard the vows and was making one of its own. With all the power it held within its walls, it would help this family protect their loved ones until its last brick fell.

Albus' head shot up as he felt the change in magic at Hogwarts and couldn't help but allow a sad smile to appear on his face as he looked around his office. "So you decided to help out as well have you?" He knew he would receive no answer, so he wasn't surprised with the room remained silent. "I wonder how things will turn out now for those two boys, especially now that Hogwarts in on their side. Things certainly are about to get interesting around here." He muttered to himself as he popped a lemon drop as he leaned back into his chair as he listened to Fawkes' song.

* * *

><p>Reviews Please!<br>And I apologize for being late with this chapter. Life has shown up again but I will not be deterred. Let me know what you guys think please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Please don't kill me! *hides behind chair and pokes head out* I can explain. Life has pretty much gotten even more hectic for me these past months and I'm also back in school, yay for college. *insert eye roll* Anyway, I'm back! And hopefully I'll be able to at least update this fic every two weeks but I am making no promises. This is because I am working towards my Bachelors' as well as to publish some of my original works onto Amazon to see how well they do.

Also please follow me on Tumblr for updates on life, new stories as well as upcoming updates. The link can be found at the end of my profile and at the end of this chapter. Anyway on with the next chapter!

Chapter 6

The following morning found Ambrosia sitting at the table as she sipped her morning tea as she prepared for her meeting with Albus. For this meeting, she had insisted that she go alone, leaving her little ones with Severus, Remus and Sirius. Severus didn't like being forced to stay behind but he understood that this was something that his wife needed to do on her own; besides he knew she was more than capable of handling herself.

Ambrosia sighed as she rose from her chair and made her way out of her family's room. She would have liked nothing better than to stay curled up with Severus with their two little ones between them, but this was something she had put off long enough. It was time that she got her answers for why Albus took the actions that he did.

She reached the gargoyle and gave the password as she stepped onto the steps leading up to Albus' office. She entered the office and couldn't help but to roll her eyes at all the trinkets that were scattered throughout it. She nodded her head to Albus as she sat across from him, crossing her legs and arms as she waited for him to speak.

"Ambrosia, how is everything this morning my dear?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling slightly.

She glared at him as she replied in a cold voice, "Attempt to read my mind again Albus and I'll set your beard on fire."

Albus lost the twinkle quickly as he sat back in his chair. "I am sorry Ambrosia. It is a habit that I find myself hard to part with."

She didn't respond but kept glaring at him as she waited for him to continue.

Albus cleared his throat as he laced his fingers together. "I know that I owe you answers Ambrosia and I will provide you with what I can."

Ambrosia's magic crackled around her dangerously, causing the portraits in the room to mutter and trinkets to rattle and move. "You will give me the answers that I require Albus. I have waiting long enough and have given more than enough of time for you to give them to me. I am tired of waiting. Now you will tell me why you saw it fit to give my little lion over to those cruel Muggles. And do not lie to me Albus you know I'll be able to tell."

Albus cleared his throat again, trying to control the slight fear that he felt run through him at Ambrosia's show of magic. "I will give you the answers I can Ambrosia. I do not know them all but I will give you what I can."

"Speak in riddles again Albus and I'll really give you something to fear. I came here to get answers for why you saw fit to put Harry there and answers I will get." Ambrosia growled as she sneered at him. "And if I have to remove them from your mind myself, then I do not have an issue with that."

Albus paled at her threat, knowing full well that she would go through with it. Albus leaned back in his chair and looked every bit a man of his age should. He looked at Ambrosia with sad eyes that showed tears forming in them.

"Ambrosia, I was a fool of a man. I see that now and I will forever carry this guilt and knowledge that I was the one that placed Harry there. I know that I could ask you for forgiveness until my last breathe but I do not expect you or your family to ever forgive me. But please know Ambrosia that I am so very sorry for what I did to that poor boy."

"Then why did you do it Albus? Why put him through that year after year?" Ambrosia asked, her face still that of stone.

"I sought to give Harry a life away from this world; a chance to give him a normal life, one where he could grow and learn and be a carefree child." Albus replied with a sad smile. "I should have checked on his life there myself."

"You never checked on him!?" Ambrosia yelled, standing up and slamming her hands down on the desk in front of her. "You left him there and never bothered to check on him!? Albus you are clearly out of your mind!"

"Ambrosia calm down and let me continue." Albus replied calmly, even though he was slightly shaken from her display.

Ambrosia took a few breathes before she sat back down, crossing her arms once again as her fingers twitched for her wand as she waited for him to continue.

"I did check on him Ambrosia but through a neighbor of his. But even though that Ms. Figgs did always tell me of her suspicions, I never really fully saw the truth. I suppose now that I should have, with how he begged me not to send him back after his first year here."

"He begged you…and you sent him back." Ambrosia's magic picked up and crackled loudly around them, breaking a few trinkets.

Albus paled even further as he leaned back into his chair. "Please Ambrosia…do not lose your temper."

"Oh Albus, I have long lost my temper with you. And the only thing keeping you safe right now is the fact that you are not finished. Now explain to me why you left him there and then sent him back, after he begged you not too." Ambrosia glared at him, her eyes lighting up like that of the killing curse.

Albus looked down at his desk for a few moments before he looked up and spoke softly, "It is because I was afraid, Ambrosia. I was afraid that I would make the same mistake again, that I did with Tom Riddle."

Ambrosia's magic dissipated quickly around them as she looked at Albus, confusion clearly shown on her face, "What are you talking about Albus? Make the same mistake?"

Albus nodded his head as he continued. "Tom Riddle is now known as You-Know-Who. And I feel that I was the one that caused him to become the monster he is today. I did not want the same thing to happen to Harry."

Ambrosia gasped as she looked at Albus. "Are you saying that my little lion could become another You-Know-Who Albus?"

"No! No Ambrosia I am not saying that at all." Albus quickly reassured her. "I did not mean that Harry was destined to take the same path as Tom. They are completely different so please rest your mind at the mere thought. Harry is such a loving and caring child, even after all he has been through. But what made me afraid was that my interference with Tom Riddle's life sent him down the path that he chose and I did not want that to happen to Harry."

"So you distanced yourself from him. But you did it too well Albus and now my little lion is so hurt and broken that he might not ever fully heal." Ambrosia replied as she looked sadly at Albus.

"It was not my intention for this to happen, Ambrosia. I did not want Harry to suffer like he has. But Ambrosia, when you say that Harry will take time to heal, I fear that you are mistaken. Just by you and Severus being there for him, he has already begun to heal. He now has a family that loves him unconditionally and he will flourish under it."

Ambrosia smiled sadly as she nodded her head. "I can already see changes in him Albus. He does not flinch when I hug him, nor when Severus does. He is learning to trust again and for that I am happy." She took another breathe, "Is there anything else you would like to share with me Albus? I feel that you are keeping another secret from me and I do not like it."

Albus nodded his head as he reached into his desk and produced two rolled up pieces of parchment and handed them to her. "The parchment on the right was Merlin's power level at the peak of his power. The parchment on the left is Harry's when it was taken from his first day here." Albus leaned back into his chair as he waited.

Ambrosia unrolled both parchments as she looked at them. She was silently for a few minutes before she jerked her head up and looked at Albus, her eyes wide with wonder. "Albus…Harry's power levels…"

"Are almost the exact same as Merlin's were when he was at his peak in power," Albus finished for her. "Ambrosia, Harry is a very powerful wizard and he's not even fully matured yet. Harry has the potential to become the greatest wizard since Merlin."

Ambrosia was silent as she just stared at the parchments she held in her hands, that shook slightly in shock at the news.

"Ambrosia…that is not all." Albus reached into his desk again and pulled out another parchment and handed it to her. "Those are Draco's power levels."

Ambrosia looked at them and gasped when she saw that they were the same as Harry's. "Albus what does this mean?"

"I do not know Ambrosia but I have never in all my years seen levels that high, much less two of them. I'm keeping an eye out for anymore high levels with the other students and I have found a few more, but none are on the level that Harry and Draco's are." Albus replied.

"So you're telling me Albus, that we are now responsible for two of the greatest wizards who could ever be in our world?" Ambrosia looked up at Albus.

Albus nodded, "Yes Ambrosia. I believe we do. That is one reason why I was so frightened to get close to Harry as I did not know how to approach a power level of that level. But with you, Severus, Remus and Sirius I see now that Harry and Draco are in the best place that they could ever hope to be. Ambrosia, you must tell Severus, Remus and Sirius…but we must not let anyone else know. The knowledge of this, if it were to get into the wrong hands, would mean the destruction of our world as we know it."

Ambrosia nodded her head as she rolled up the parchments and held them tightly in her hands, her eyes becoming like steel. "You know I'll do whatever I can to protect my little ones Albus."

Albus smiled and nodded, "That I am fully aware of Ambrosia. We need to take special care in their training now Ambrosia. All of us must work together to make sure that these boys learn everything that they need to in order to learn to control their powers."

"Of course Albus," Ambrosia responded. "Now onto other business, do you know of the arrangements yet?"

Albus nodded his head, "Yes. The funeral arrangements for Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy will be held tomorrow afternoon at Malfoy Manor. Do you think that Draco will be able to go?"

"Not by himself but he won't be himself. We're all going tomorrow." Ambrosia responded as she steeled her gaze once again, daring him to argue with her.

"Is that wise though Ambrosia?" Albus asked, but immediately regretted his decision as soon as he saw the rage ignite in her eyes.

"Are you questioning my ability to protect my little ones?" Ambrosia growled her magic swirling around her.

"No Ambrosia. While I am an old man, I am no fool. I know that you are more than capable of protecting Harry and Draco. I was just wondering if Draco was fully prepared for it. The boy has been through nearly as much as Harry and I do not wish for him to suffer any more than I want Harry to."

Ambrosia calmed down, breathing deeply. "He is not fully prepared Albus but he will not be alone and that is all that matters. If he does not wish to go, then I will not make him. What of his parents' affairs?"

"Severus was named his guardian in their wills and since both you and Severus fully adopted him, then Severus and you will take the place as head of the Malfoy family until he comes of age to receive his full Lordship. It is the same in Harry's case as well. The wealth of the Malfoy's and the Potter's are now in your vaults at Gringotts'. As well their seats on Wizengamot will be held by both you and Severus until both boys are old enough to take them for themselves."

Ambrosia looked thoughtful for a moment before responding, "It would appear that I and Severus have much to talk about and even more plans to make. We will discuss it with the boys and see what they would like us to do. Who has been in control of the seats before now?"

"I have but only until someone else is chosen for the boys, as I have done with Sirius' seat until he was set free and proven innocent. It is up to your family to decide what you wish to do with the seats that rightfully belong to the boys."

Ambrosia nodded again as she listened to him. "Yes we have much to discuss for sure. But be aware Albus, that I will not force my little ones to make any decisions and that whatever they chose will be the path that our family will take. No matter if you agree with it or not."

"I understand Ambrosia and I wouldn't expect anything less." Albus responded, "Now I have a question that I would like for you to answer for me if you can. Why do Harry and Draco act younger than what they are? I can't help but feel concern for how they are acting."

Ambrosia smiled sadly, "It is how they are dealing with everything Albus. They are acting young because in truth, neither one of them have ever gotten the chance to act like children. Lucius and Narcissa, Merlin rest their souls, tried to make Draco grow up quickly thus not giving him the childhood he needed. The same can be said for Harry, just for different reasons. They will eventually act their age when they feel safe and loved enough to be. Do not worry for them Albus, for they are completely fine."

Albus nodded and sighed, "It is wonderful to hear that. I had feared that the damage that had been done was far greater than what I originally thought it would be. With Harry suffering at the hands of the Dursleys and Draco having to watch his mother and father go through that torture by his own aunt."

"Bellatrix Lestrange is no aunt of his," Ambrosia growled lowly. "And when I see her again, I will rectify the mistake of her being brought into this world."

Albus shivered as the temperature in the room dropping with Ambrosia's promise. He had no doubt that Ambrosia would keep her promise and he couldn't help but feel a slight bit a pity directed towards Bellatrix Lestrange in that moment.

"If that is all Albus, I would like to return to my family and inform them of everything that has occurred today." Ambrosia said as she stood up, making her way to the door.

"Of course Ambrosia and as I have said, I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me for what I have done." Albus replied sadly.

Ambrosia turned to look at him, "I cannot forgive you today or tomorrow Albus, but perhaps one day I will be able to forgive you. I can see that you are truly sorry for what you have done and realize your mistakes. That takes a true man to be able to admit he is wrong Albus and for that, you have gained a little respect from me."

"That is all I can ask Ambrosia and I thank you greatly for the respect that you have seen fit to give to me. Would you let the others know how sorry I am?" Albus replied smiling sadly.

"Of course Albus, though you know that I cannot speak for them; but I will let them know."

"Again that is all I can ask." Albus responded, "Good day Ambrosia."

"Good day Albus," she replied as she made her way out of the office, shutting the door behind her.

As she left, Albus let his head fall into his hands as his shoulders shook with silent sobs. He could only hope to Merlin that he would be able to gain the trust of those he had so horribly wronged once again. The guilt he felt was eating him alive, but it was a pain that he would carry without complaint for it is the least he can do to begin to make amends for what he was done.

Reviews Please!

A/N: Well was it worth the wait? I hope so. I also hope that it won't be as long for the next chapter. Also please be aware that this story is unbetaed by anyone other than me, so that any mistakes that are found are my own. Here is my Tumblr: so again please follow me on here for any updates on future chapters and whatnot. And also please review because I really do enjoy hearing back from my readers!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors' Note: *hides behind concrete wall* PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *peeks out and gives puppy dog looks* I am so sorry for not updating sooner but once again life decided to show itself and my life has been very hectic lately. But since I'm on a break from school in order for me to figure out certain matters I should be able to update more. I'm not promising anything in stone but I will try my hardest to keep this story updated as often as possible. I am also still trying to work on publishing my own personal work as well as to post some more mature fanfiction up on Archive of Our Own. If you would like to follow me on Archive of Our Own, my username is AkeraWolfe24. And now on with the next chapter!

Chapter 7

The following morning had a very somber feel to it as Ambrosia and Severus got the boys ready to go to Draco's parents' funeral. Draco had been crying off and on throughout that morning and while it broke Ambrosia's heart to put him through this pain, she knew that it was for the best and that he needed this closure in order for him to move on with the loss of his parents.

Harry had been quiet most of the morning, only muttering slight morning greetings to Ambrosia and Severus before he would comfort Draco. It both saddened and made Ambrosia happy to see that Harry was so willing to give comfort to another, even after all that he had been through.

Remus and Sirius would be joining them as well, not only out of love for their godsons but also for extra protection should the need arise. Ambrosia prayed to Merlin that this would not be the case but she knew deep in her soul that she would need her want today and that she was going to use it in one way or another.

"Alright boys, are we ready to go?" Severus spoke as he looked over his sons, both dressed in black dress robes and holding their mothers' hands.

"Yes dad, we're ready." Harry spoke for both of them as he leaned forward to look around Ambrosia to glance at Draco, who still had not spoken but did nod in response to Severus' question.

Ambrosia looked at Severus as they shared a worried look as Severus came and kneeled in front of Draco, laying his hands gently on his shoulders as he spoke softly to him.

"Draco, little dragon are you sure you are able to go? If you do not wish to go, no one would blame you son." Severus spoke softly as his little dragon looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

Draco remained silent for a few moments before he shook his head, "No dad, I need to go. For mother and father, if nothing else I need to go for them."

Severus smiled as he hugged Draco close to him as he whispered how proud he was of him in his ear, "I'm so proud of you Draco but you must promise me something. If it becomes too much for you then you must tell me or Ambrosia immediately and we will bring you back here alright?"

Severus released Draco from the hug as Draco nodded his head, "Yes dad I understand. I'll be sure to tell you or mama if I want to leave."

Ambrosia kneeled down and looked at Harry, "That goes for you as well Harry. If the crowds or anything become too much, you must tell me little lion."

Harry nodded his head as he hugged Ambrosia tightly, nuzzling into her neck as he smelled her perfume. "I will mama. I'll tell you and dad if I want to leave."

Ambrosia hugged him tightly before releasing him as she stood up and smoothed out her black dress as she smiled at her two boys. "Now it is time for us to leave. Sirius and Remus already left to go ahead of us in order to tell the other attendees not to crowd us when we arrived."

She shared a look at Severus and smirked slightly when his eyes flashed and his hand automatically went to his wand that was in its holster on his waist, on full display for everyone to see. Her wand was a similar position and even though she knew that to have wands out during a funeral is sometimes viewed as bad taste; but for today it was a sign of power and protection. She wanted their message to be clear to anyone who wanted to harm her little ones and husband; she wanted them to know that their life would be in her hands if anyone should raise a wand or hand to them that they would have to deal with her.

It seemed like everyone in the Wizarding World had turned out for the Malfoys' funeral. Luckily though, Aurors kept most of the crowd and reporters outside the massive gates that circled the Malfoys' home where the guests had gathered.

Ambrosia and Severus kept their sons close to them, always keeping the boys between them during the whole service. The boys didn't mind and could be seen holding hands with their parents, Draco to Severus and Harry with Ambrosia; as well the boys holding each other's hands as well. Draco remained silent during the entire service, not saying a word and just hiding his face into his dad's robes as he searched for both comfort and love.

The guests that noticed that both Severus and Ambrosia had their wands in clear view didn't comment out loud but they did wonder why both adults were putting on a display at a funeral of all things. And it was not only them but the newly released Sirius Black, who had seated himself on the other side of Severus and Remus Lupin the Werewolf, who had seated himself on the other side of Ambrosia. It was clear to the guests that these four adults were making a very loud statement that they wished to clearly be heard.

After the service, the guests made their way out towards the family graveyard that was down the hill of the house. The reporters could be seen taking pictures as they watched the procession of guests follow out the two coffins but their main focus was on the two boys that were clearly being guarded by the adults. All of the Wizarding World had already heard of Severus and Ambrosia Snape and how they had adopted the Boy-Who-Lived and the Malfoy heir. Every reporter there wanted an interview but knew from what had occurred in Diagon Alley and in the Ministry that to approach the two boys would not only mean the end of their career but also their lives.

Ambrosia and Severus kept the boys close to them as they stood near the vault that would hold Lucius and Narcissa. Ambrosia felt her heart break as Draco let out a whimper as his parents were being placed into the crypt. She pulled Harry close to her while Severus did the same with Draco as the boys nuzzled into them; both of them seeking comfort from what was occurring. Draco's shoulders had begun to shake as Severus hugged him close to him, shielding him from view of everyone else. Harry, seeming to have felt his brother's pain, looked over at them and looked up at Ambrosia silently asking her if he could go comfort his brother.

Ambrosia nodded her head as she smiled softly as Harry left her arms to be enveloped in Severus' arms alongside Draco. She could hear her little lion muttering to her little dragon but she dared not listen to closely; for some things were meant to stay between brothers. She looked at the vault that now held the bodies of two of her closest friends and couldn't help the tear that escaped and traveled down her cheek as she watched as the vault was sealed, never to be opened again.

"Lucius, Narcissa I swear upon my magic that I will look after your son with all of my power and I will do everything I can to protect him. This is my promise to you my friends." Ambrosia spoke aloud in a clear voice as onlookers grew quiet as they listened and watched.

"Lucius, Narcissa rest well my friends and know that your son will always be looked after now and forever. We will raise him up to be a fine wizard, worthy of the Malfoy name. This I swear to you upon my magic." Severus spoke, his voice just as clear as Ambrosia's had been.

"Father, Mother I'll make you proud of me, I swear I will. I'll make you proud of me as both a son and a Malfoy. I'll bring honor to the family name and please know that even though I never spoke it aloud much that I love you both very much." Draco spoke softly as he looked at his parents' vault.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy I never got to know you but I'll look for Draco, I promise. He's my brother now and I want to make sure that he is always kept safe now. Please be at rest now and if you don't mind could you please tell my parents that I love them." Harry spoke just as quietly as Draco.

Ambrosia smiled sadly as she encircled her boys in a hug as Severus wrapped his arms around his wife as he held his family close, shielding them from the world around them. The family presented the perfect picture of love, protection and family for those that watched in silence as they just took in the picture before them. And even though Remus and Sirius stood a bit away from the family of four, they were close enough in order to show that they too would protect the boys and the parents as well.

The reporters seemed to finally shake themselves out of their trances as they all started to click their cameras furiously as they began to take picture after picture before them. However their photo-spree was cut short as all of their cameras fell apart, thus ruining their film. The reporters and onlookers stood in shock before their attention was caught by the site that greeted all of them. Sirius and Remus had moved themselves to stand in front of the family with their wands out and pointed at the reporters. Remus' eyes flashed a bright gold as his wolf fought for release and Sirius' eyes were dark and gleamed with power that was both magical and political.

Any protest that the reporters had about the damage to their property quickly died in their throats as they all backed away from the fence as a sign of understanding. Severus and Ambrosia smirked as they held their sons tightly before releasing them as they began to make their way back to the apparition point. As they made their way towards the gate, both Severus and Ambrosia froze as they moved to grip their wands.

"Harry, I want you to listen to me closely little lion. I want you to grab your brother and I want you two to run as fast as you can to Remus and Sirius. Do you understand me son?" Severus spoke in a very calm voice as his face betrayed nothing.

Harry looked ready to argue but his instincts were screaming at him to do what he was told without question. He moved very slowly had grabbed Draco's hand and held it tightly. Draco met Harry's eyes with a slight fear in them before he nodded his head slightly. Harry squeezed Ambrosia's hand one more time before he pulled Draco and both of them sprinted back to Remus and Sirius who immediately put the boys behind them as they too drew their wands.

Severus and Ambrosia narrowed their eyes as they scanned the area with their magic, allowing it to reach out as it felt the surrounding area as their magic searched out any threats to them and their family. Ambrosia turned and faced the forest that surround part of the property, her eyes scanning the tree-line as her magic pulled back and surrounded her.

"Lestrange," Ambrosia growled lowly as she moved herself into a dueling position as she saw Severus do the same from the corner of her eye.

The onlookers and reporters followed their line of sight as they gasped as they saw Bellatrix Lestrange emerge from the forest as she was followed by a few other unknown Death Eaters. Severus growled low in his throat as he glanced at his two sons, both of whom were hiding behind Sirius and Remus and he could clearly see the tight grip that both boys had on their robes as they shook with fear. He turned his attention back to the group that now approached them and narrowed his eyes further as Bellatrix cackled.

"Aw look at itty bitty Malfoy and itty bitty Potter, why don't you come over here little Malfoy and give your aunty a hug," Bellatrix said as she cackled when Draco hide more behind Remus and Harry did the same with Sirius.

"Speak to my children again and I'm going to see exactly just how many pieces I can curse you into." Ambrosia growled as she moved swiftly so that she placed herself in front of her children and friends as Severus did the same.

"Now Ambrosia, that is no way to speak to your betters," Bellatrix sneered out as she moved to hold out her wand in front of her as she glared at Ambrosia.

"When I'm speaking to my better I'll let you know," Ambrosia sneered back.

"Filthy witch! You dare speak like that to me!" Bellatrix screamed as she sent out a curse towards Ambrosia only to have it blocked it simply knocked away.

"You're losing your touch Lestrange and you claim to be my better," Ambrosia answered back as she lifted an eyebrow as she smirked at her opponent. "I'll admit you got some nerve coming here the way you did, in a place that is not only surrounded by Aurors but Unspeakables as well. Surely your lord and master taught you better than to walk into a trap like the one you just did."

Bellatrix looked confused for a moment, "What are you talking…" Her words were cut off as she and the rest of the Death Eaters were completely surrounding by not only Aurors but also Unspeakables, wands at their throats. Her eyes met Ambrosia's as she glared at her, "I'll kill you for this!" She screamed out before her wand was removed from their possession by the Aurors and Unspeakables.

Ambrosia said nothing but put her wand up and moved swiftly to her children, who she pulled close to her and hugged tightly. Severus moved to stand beside them, his wand still out and ready to defend his wife and children at a moment's notice. He watched with cold eyes as the Aurors and Unspeakables moved to lead the Death Eaters to the apparition site so that they could be transported to the Ministry and then to Azkaban where they would serve out their sentences for the rest of their years. Severus didn't relax fully until the group had disappeared and then he moved to put up his wand and wrap his arms around his family.

He leaned down and kissed Ambrosia gently on the lips before he whispered to her, "Let's go home, our boys look about dead on their feet."

Ambrosia nodded her head as she glanced once again at the vault that now held her two friends before smiling softly. Today could have gone differently if their plan hadn't worked out the way it did but Ambrosia didn't think about that, only how happy and grateful she was that she was able to go home with her husband and their sons. As they made their way to the port-key that Sirius had made for them, she kissed Severus softly on the lips and leaned down and kissed both of her sons on the forehead softly.

"Yes Sev, let's go home."

End of Chapter 7

Authors' Note: Not my best work I admit but I really wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to go, so I just ran with the first idea that popped into my head. I hope you all like it. I'll also be honest, I'm not sure what the next chapter should be but if you guys have any suggestions I'll be glad to hear them. Please leave a review if you like and also feel free to check out my Archive of Our Own account, AkeraWolfe24. Like I said, I'll be putting up more mature works up there hopefully soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Authors' Note: There are not enough words to type in order to apologize for seeming to abandon this story. I know it has been a while since I updated and honestly the only excuse that I have is that inspiration didn't seem to want to come to me. I cannot say how many times that I tried to type this chapter or any others when the words just wouldn't seem to come. But now I feel that this is the right time to start writing on this story again. I have already outlined not only this chapter but the next two following this one. I am very happy with myself and pleased beyond reason. So there should be a weekly update with this fic, at least for the next two weeks hopefully. I also do not know how I want to proceed after the last chapter that I have outlined so please bear with me after I post it but that won't be for another couple of chapters yet. Again I ask forgiveness from my readers.

At Last, a Family  
>Chapter 8<p>

The following morning found Harry and his new family making their way through Diagon Alley towards Gringotts. Harry's hand held Draco's as they walked between the mum and dad, while Remus and Sirius walked behind them. Luckily, Diagon Alley was not crowded this early in the morning so no one really took the time to gawk at them but Harry could still feel the stares of a few eyes on him and he brought his hand other hand up to grip his dad's, who squeezed it as he looked down to give him an encouraging smile.

Harry had only been into Gringotts once before when Hagrid had collected him from the Dursleys. And even then they were in such a hurry that Harry never got to really look around and study the building itself. As he looked around now, he noticed details that he had overlooked on his last visit. He noticed how grand the main room seem to be, how it shined with gold and gems in the walls. How the goblins moved in such a way that it was like they felt where others were in the room, some not even bothering to look up from reading a parchment as they dodged other patrons of the bank.

Harry was brought out of his observing by Draco, who tugged his arm slightly as it was their turn to see the next available goblin. Harry quickly followed and gulped when he was it was the same goblin that had seen to him and Hagrid the last time. Harry was not sure of what to make of this goblin as he neither looked good or bad, but Harry for the most part understood that this was a goblin that demanded respect and that he often got his wish.

"What is it that you need today?" The goblin asked, not even bothering to look up from his work.

Severus frowned before clearing his throat sharply which got the goblin's attention, as he raised his head.

Once the goblin had raised his head, his eyes widened slightly before nodding his head as he climbed down from his stool. "Follow me please."

Harry and Draco glanced at each other in confusion but allowed themselves to be pushed slightly by their mum as she laughed lightly at her husband's action. Even Remus and Sirius couldn't help the slight snicker escape them at how even goblins seemed to be afraid of Severus.

They were led into a huge office towards the back and were asked to be seated while the goblin practically ran out of the room through another door. They all sat down, Severus and Ambrosia making sure to put Harry and Draco between the two of them, while Sirius and Remus took up standing at the backs of the new parents.

"Why was the goblin afraid, mum?" Harry asked as he looked at her confused.

Ambrosia smiled and laughed lightly, "Well little lion, your dad can be very persuasive when he needs to be."

"You mean scary don't you mum?" Draco asked as he looked at his dad, smiling at him.

Severus chuckled, "It sometimes works in my favor little dragon, just like it did today." He looked at Harry, worry clouded his eyes for a few seconds as he asked, "You're not frightened of me are you little lion?"

Harry grew quiet for a few moments as he looked at his dad before he shook his head wildly, "No dad. I'm not frightened of you at all. I know you and mum wouldn't hurt me or Draco so there is no need for me to afraid. I was just wondering why the goblin was so afraid of you when he seemed to not be afraid of anyone else in the bank."

"That is because your father is a very powerful man, just as your mother is a very powerful woman, Mr. Potter-Snape." A new voice sounded throughout the room, causing the two boys to jump slightly as they looked towards the desk that now seated another goblin.

Unlike the goblin that had led them to the room, Harry noticed that this goblin seemed bigger than the others and seemed to have an air about him that Harry knew the other goblins respected. This was one of the head-goblins that his parents had mentioned while they were getting ready for their trip here today.

"I am called Griphook. I am the head-goblin here at Gringotts and I will be the one present while we go over The Malfoy and The Potter's Last Will today." The goblin, Griphook, spoke in a clear voice.

Ambrosia looked at her husband confused. "What do you mean the Potter's will? I was under the impression that their will had already been read and everything done according to what the will said."

Griphook shook his head, "The will was never read after the death of the Potters. It was instructed that the will would only be read in the presence of you and your husband, Mrs. Snape. And since you never responded to any notices from Gringotts, we never saw fit to reveal the contents of the will until today."

"But we never received any notices from Gringotts, Griphook." Severus spoke as he tried to keep his suspicions under control until it was confirmed.

Griphook frowned as he began to look through the papers on his desk. He seemed to find what he was looking for and handing it to Severus as he began to speak. "All the notices we sent were sent to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office, where it was understood that he was to give the notices to you as both you and your wife weren't available by any other means of contact. Or that was what we were leaded to believe by the Headmaster."

Severus grew very quiet as he gripped the paper in his hand. It seemed that once again Dumbledore had decided to play with fate and take matters into his own hands. He glanced up at Ambrosia, speaking with his eyes that they would handle this matter later when they returned to Hogwarts. Ambrosia nodded her head as she struggled to keep from storming out of the bank and back to Hogwarts to curse the old man where he stood.

Severus cleared his throat as he handed the paper back to Griphook, "We will handle that at a later date Griphook but for now we would like to go ahead and read both of the wills today and get to our other business."

Griphook nodded as he pulled out two rolled up parchments, setting one aside and unrolling the other one. He began to scan the will and handed it to Severus to inspect. "The Malfoy will is pretty simple, since young Mr. Malfoy-Snape is their only heir and son, everything is to go him. It also states in the will that he is to be placed in your care as you and your wife are both listed as his guardians. However with the formal adoption, that has clearly already been taken care of. Since he is also too young to claim his seats on the Wizards' Council, you and your wife will take charge of his seats until he receives his lordship on his seventeenth birthday. All of the Malfoy fortune and properties will be locked away for him to claim on that day as well. He has a vault that his parents set up for him should anything happen to them before he graduated so that his schooling would still be covered as well as any other small expense he may need." Griphook handed Severus a key before he continued to speak, "However, this does not mean that he cannot go into the vaults and take anything out, he just needs to be accompanied by one of his new guardians until he receives his lordship. Once this happens at seventeen, he will have complete access to his vaults as well as any properties under the name Malfoy. Do you any questions?"

Severus looked at Draco who simply shook his head in answer to his dad's look. Severus cleared his throat as he shifted his eyes from Draco to Griphook, silently telling Draco that he needed to verbally answer the head-goblin.

"No sir, I don't have any questions." Draco answered politely that made both Ambrosia and Severus smile with pride.

Griphook nodded his head with a slight smile on his face that only the adults seemed to catch. It seems that no one was truly able to escape the charm of a Malfoy, no matter what the age. Griphook turned his head and looked at Harry, who seemed to shrink back into his seat and lean more towards his mum as he blindly reached for her hand.

Ambrosia allowed Harry to grab her hand and frowned slightly when she noticed how he was shaking in slight fear. Ambrosia felt her magic act without thought, lashing out slightly at Griphook who she knew was the source of her son's fear.

Griphook reared back slightly at the feel of Mrs. Snape's magic lashing out at him and decided that with young Mr. Potter-Snape he would have to take a different approach. Because while Griphook was a powerful goblin in his own right, he was also a wise and old goblin but even he knew not to cross a mother protecting her child.

He allowed his eyes and face to soften as he looked at Mr. Potter-Snape again as he spoke softly to the young boy who had seen so much with his young eyes already. "Mr. Potter-Snape, would you like to continue with the reading of your parents' will?"

Harry seemed to relax as he saw that Griphook had allowed himself to look nicer and that he spoke in a very soft voice. He took a small deep breathe before answering in a tiny voice, "Yes Sir. I would like that very much. Will you be reading the will or will mum and dad read it?

Griphook allowed a small smile to grace his lips when he heard the boy finally speaking before answering, "The will your parents chose is one that reads itself due to the magic that your father placed onto the document. All I have to do is open the parchment and it will read itself aloud to the people in this room."

Harry looked up at Ambrosia in shock as he looked back at Griphook, eyes filling with tears before he asked softly, "I…I get to hear my parents' voices?"

Griphook himself was shaken to his very soul at the question. He watched on as Ambrosia put her arm around the boy and pulled him closer to her as she looked at Griphook as she nodded her head. Griphook then understood, Harry doesn't remember his parents' voices as he was so young when they were killed. This would be the first time that Harry would hear their voices and as cold-hearted as Griphook seemed to be; he would never keep something like that from a child. He ripped the seal on the parchment and allowed it to unfold on his desk.

Suddenly the parchment began to glow as a voice emerged from the parchment that echoed in the now silent room.

"Hello everyone, so if you're listening to this then I guess it means that the Dark Lord found us and we are no longer here in this world. Hopefully our little Prongslet made it." Spoke the voice of James Potter.

"Neither James or myself are good with anything like this so we'll get right to the point," continued Lily.

As Lily spoke, Ambrosia couldn't help but tear up and allow a tear to run down her face at hearing her sister's voice again after all these years. She turned her attention to Harry who was crying silently and pulled him into her lap as he nuzzled into her, clearly overcome with emotions. She noticed that Severus had picked up Draco and both had moved to Harry's vacant chair as they sat near each other. She smiled sadly when Severus reached out a hand and threaded his fingers through hers as he fought back his own tears.

"Now as to what is going to happen to our little Prongslet, I want to be very clear on this…he is NOT to go to Petunia and her family. I forbid it as I know that my son will suffer there as I have seen the hatred that has been brewing within Petunia ever since I and Ambrosia were accepted into Hogwarts. I will not allow my son to grow up in a house where he will be hated for what he is," Lily spoke in an angry voice that was clipped short and left no room for argument.

"Lily calm down honey," James interrupted before he continued where she had left off. "We have discussed this and we have decided that Harry is to be raised by Ambrosia and Severus Snape. We have no doubt that they both will love Harry with everything that they are and they would more than provide a wonderful and safe home for him to grow up in."

Lily had seemed to calm down before she spoke again, "We have also named Sirius Black and Remus Lupin his godfathers in case anything was to happen to Ambrosia and Severus. We want our son to be raised around magic and be loved no matter what."

"As to the vaults and lordship of the House of Potter, upon our deaths they will be sealed until Harry's seventeenth birthday when he will fully be able to claim them. We have already set up a vault for Harry's school that will take a certain amount of gold out of the main vault at the beginning of every year in order for him to buy what he needs for school and whatnot. We know that Ambrosia and Severus will raise him right and provide for him but we wanted to help out in any way that we could." James spoke, his voice shaking a bit.

Lily cleared hers' as she began to speak again, "We also leave Godric's Hollow and all of our worldly belongings to Harry and ask that Severus, Ambrosia, Sirius and Remus tell him about us and how much we loved him." Her voice broke off as she could be heard sniffing slightly.

"Since Severus and Ambrosia will officially be his guardians, they will watch over his seat on the Wizard Council until he is old enough to claim them as well. I leave the key to the main vault and property in the hands of Severus and Ambrosia Snape. I know that I can trust them completely with this." James spoke again.

"Well, I guess that's all. And Harry, my dear sweet baby boy, please know that mommy and daddy didn't want to leave you baby. But know that we will always be watching over you sweetie so be good for Ambrosia and Severus darling. We love you so much baby." Lily spoke softly, tears clear in her voice as it shook with emotion.

"That's right Prongslet; we both love you very much. And the thought of not being there to watch you grow up to be a great man just hurts so much. But we both know that you will be raised by two of the best people that we could ever ask for. Grow up strong Harry. We love you son." James added as the smile on his face could practically be seen by everyone in the room.

The parchment grew quiet then and the glow faded as the parchment lay silently on Griphook's desk.

Everyone in the room was quiet until Harry spoke up in a quiet voice, "I love you too mommy and daddy. I'll grow up to be a great man just like you wanted and I'll listen to mum and dad."

Ambrosia bit her lip so hard that she almost broke through the skin as she tried to stop the tears from flowing at Harry's word.

Severus leaned over and ruffled Harry's hair, "They know son. And they are so proud of you."

Harry looked up and smiled widely at him before speaking softly, "I'm glad they were going to let you raise me, dad; you and mum. They chose right when they both chose you."

Severus smiled as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair as he replied just as softly, "I agree too son. I'm glad I am able to call you son, both you and Draco."

"We couldn't have asked for better sons," Ambrosia added as she hugged Harry close to her, happy that he was in her arms now.

Griphook cleared his throat lightly as he held out the vault key for Severus to take before he spoke, "Now that that business is taken care of, what else can I help you with today?"

Ambrosia and Severus shared a look before Severus spoke, "We would like to add to our own will that if anything were to happen to us that Harry and Draco would be put into the care of their godfathers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

Griphook nodded as he snapped his fingers, causing the document to appear as he unrolled it. He was silent for a few moments as his quill flew across the document. He leaned back and pushed the parchment forward, holding out the quill for Severus to sign and to pass to Ambrosia, who signed as well.

"Now that is all in order, I suggest you both take the little ones home and let them rest. Today has been a trying day for anyone, much less for ones so young." Griphook spoke in a soft voice, as he looked at the two half-asleep boys in the laps of their parents.

Ambrosia smiled as Remus moved to pick up Harry and Severus just stood up with Draco in his arms. They nodded and gave their thanks to Griphook as they made their way back to Hogwarts, where the boys would nap for an hour before waking up.

* * *

><p>As they sat down for diner, Harry asked a question, "Mum?"<p>

"Yes little lion," Ambrosia replied, pausing in her eating as she gave her son her full attention.

"Do you have any pictures of mommy and daddy that I could have or look at?" He asked in a small, pleading voice.

Ambrosia nodded without hesitation as she removed herself from the table to go into her bedroom. She returned a few moments later with a gold locket in her hands. She knelt beside Harry as she placed it in his hand. She watched as he traced the engraving on the front, the Stag's head with lilies wrapped around its antlers. When Harry looked up at her confused, she reached down and opened it for him.

Harry jumped slightly in shock as the picture moved a bit and he was looking at a picture of a man that looked like him and a woman that looked like his mum. He looked back up at his mum as she smiled down at him before she spoke.

"Those are your parents Harry. James gave this locket to Lily when they were first married. The picture is enchanted to move. You can have the locket Harry as it is yours to have and never be afraid to ask any of us about James and Lily, Harry. We will always tell you whatever you want to know about them."

Harry smiled widely up at her before he jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly as he thanked her over and over again.

Ambrosia just laughed lightly and hugged him back, holding him close to her. She was so happy that she had managed to save the locket from being buried with her sister as she knew that Harry would need something that belonged to his parents. She loved seeing him smile and always wanted to know that she could put a smile on his face.

After dinner had been eaten and the evening had come to an end; everyone was getting ready for bed.

Harry had placed the locket on his dresser in the room that he shared with Draco, rubbing his fingers over the engraving lovingly as he silently promised that he would keep the locket for always. He curled up in his new bed as he watched Draco curl up in his own that had replaced the large bed that was in here earlier. Harry, feeling the effects of the day catch up to him, closed his eyes as he snuggled deeper into his covers as he feel asleep.

However, Harry was awoken about an hour later by Draco who was crying and Harry didn't like that. Harry got up from his bed and made his way over to Draco's bed as he climbed into it before asking softly, "What's wrong Dray?"

Draco sniffed a bit before answering, "I had a nightmare and I want to go sleep with Mum and Dad but I'm afraid that they won't let me."

Harry bit his lip as he looked at his brother sadly as he shook his head, "Mum and Dad wouldn't do that Dray. Come on, we'll both go sleep with them. I'm sure they won't mind at all."

Draco could not protest at all as Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him from the bed. Draco followed Harry as they made their way silently to their parents' room, noticing that the door was open but the room was dark inside. Draco could make out the shapes of their parents in the bed and tried to tug Harry back because he didn't want to wake them. But Harry was determined so Draco gave up and followed him silently to bed.

Harry stopped at the foot of the bed and bit his lip as he thought about how they could get between their parents. He smiled brightly as he finally thought of something as he lifted the cover of the bed, pointing for Draco to crawl underneath it.

Draco looked at Harry with a look of wonder but silently shrugged and figured if they made it this far, might as well see how far they could go. So under the cover he crawled as he made his way to his Dad's side of the bed, knowing that Harry wanted to be beside Mum. As soon as his head popped up from beneath the cover, he felt Harry crawl up beside him and curl up near Mum. Draco smiled as he snuggled closer to Dad as he closed his eyes again and let sleep take him once again.

What the boys didn't know was that Severus and Ambrosia had been awake the entire time and had silently watched their sons. Both parents were very happy to see that Harry had actually been the one to lead Draco to them instead of the other way around. It meant that Harry was getting more and more comfortable around them which made them very happy. Their eyes met over their sons' heads as they each wrapped their arms around each boy, pulling them close to them as they closed their eyes allowing sleep to come to them as well.

End of Chapter 8

Review please!

A/N: Now I do apologize for how the Will reading had come about but I really had no idea what I was doing with that scene so I wrote it as closely as I could work it out in my head. Again I apologize for not updating in so long but inspiration had indeed been lacking but now I seem to finally be getting some back.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am so happy that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. And as promised, I'm going to try to post these next few chapters about a week apart. I am still unsure of how long I want this story to be and whatnot but I do have a few ideas so please bear with me as I decide which direction I want to go. And now on with the chapter!

Chapter 9

Two mornings later, Ambrosia found herself cuddled up on the sofa with her sons. The weather had started to cool now so living in the dungeons as they did; it was now time to light the fireplace in order to warm their cold rooms.

Ambrosia smiled softly as her sons cuddled close to her under the light blanket that was draped over them. She put her arms around them and pulled them to her as they laid their heads on her chest, both boys sighing happily as they basked in the love of their mother.

Ambrosia's smile turned to a slight frown as anger began to course through her again as she thought about the meeting that she and Severus had with Dumbledore yesterday morning. They had gotten Remus and Sirius to watch the boys while they went to confront Dumbledore about Lily and James' will.

* * *

><p>~<em>Yesterday Morning~<em>

_Ambrosia growled as her magic flung the door to Dumbledore's office off of its hinges, as it hit the wall across the room. _

_Dumbledore shot up from his desk and immediately paled at the sight that greeted him in his doorway. _

_Ambrosia and Severus both looked murderous but Ambrosia herself looked like she was could take on the Dark Lord herself and win without any issue. _

_Dumbledore silently gulped before speaking, "Ambrosia, my dear, whatever is the matter?" _

_"You lied to us," Severus replied as he clenched his wand tightly in his hand as he struggled not to curse the Headmaster where he stood. _

_"How my boy? How did I lie to you?" Dumbledore actually looked confused for a moment as he tried to figure out exactly what he had lied about. But before he could continue to ask, Ambrosia was suddenly in his face, having wrapped his beard around her hand and pulled him to her, looking him dead in the eyes._

_Dumbledore actually flinched at the unfiltered hatred that the found in those deadly green eyes. Green eyes that looked like molten emeralds but held a deep shimmer of the Killing Curse in them. And for once in his life Dumbledore actually feared that Ambrosia just might kill him this time. _

_"The will Dumbledore," She growled out as her magic slashed through the air wildly. "James and Lily's will." _

_Dumbledore felt his eyes grow wide as realization hit him fully. He should have known that when they had journeyed to Gringotts yesterday that they would discover his lie about the will of Lily and James. He looked at Ambrosia and wanted nothing more to disappear from her piercing gaze._

_"Why, Dumbledore?" She practically hissed. "Tell me why you would lie about something like that to us. You knew that Harry was supposed to go to me and Severus. Did you think that by sticking him with a family that didn't love him that he would become your sacrificial lamb without hesitation?" _

_This was one moment in Dumbledore's life that he could not met the eyes of another as he shifted his eyes away from Ambrosia's. When he felt her body tense, he knew that his silence had given her the answer that she did not want to hear. _

_"Oh Merlin," She gasped as she backed away from him, dropping her grip on his beard as she looked at him in shock and anger. "That's…that's exactly what you wanted wasn't it? You wanted Harry weak and mold-able for your purpose. You…you knew that if he felt unloved in this world that he wouldn't want to stay. You…you wanted him to…Oh Merlin." _

_Tears fell from eyes as she turned away from him as she hurled herself at Severus, who pulled her to him tightly as she cried into his chest. _

_"He wanted Harry to die Severus," she cried into his chest. "He wanted my little lion to kill himself for the good of this world." _

_"Ambrosia…Severus…I," Dumbledore started speaking only to be cut off by Severus._

_"I think you've said quiet enough Albus," Severus growled as his eyes flashed with anger and if possible looked even darker than usual. "You stay away from our sons Albus or so help me they won't even be able to fit your remains into a matchbox." _

_Dumbledore could do nothing but look sadly as he nodded his head in understanding. He knew that he had much to atone for and he hoped that Ambrosia and Severus would give him another chance. But he knew that it would take a long time for those wounds to heal, they were too fresh and new. He watched sadly as Severus lead his crying wife out of his office as he collapsed into his chair, placing his head in his hands as he silently began weeping. _

_"What have I done?" he muttered to himself as tears slipped out of his eyes. _

* * *

><p>Ambrosia was brought out of her thoughts by the portrait opening to their rooms; signaling that Severus, Remus and Sirius were back from their day.<p>

Since Sirius had been freed, he had begun helping Remus with classes since Ambrosia herself couldn't seem to drag herself away from her sons. After Dumbledore's further betrayal, she didn't trust even the staff to keep her sons safe.

She knew however that this was going to come to an end soon as her boys were getting tired of just staying in the rooms and that it had been decided that they were both ready to go back to their classes. She was thankful that the other professors had been so accommodating by sending their work by Severus so they were able to keep up with the rest of their classmates.

She was overjoyed to see that Harry was also learning in leaps and bounds and seem to find a new love for Potion making which she knew made Severus excited, even if he didn't show it. She could often hear Severus and their sons conversing in Severus' private potions lab where they begged their dad to teach them another potion.

And while she didn't want them out of her sight, she knew that they would be safe as it seemed that even Hogwarts herself had taken a liking to the two boys. So with Hogwarts protecting them and their pleading to go back to classes with their friends and classmates; Ambrosia knew she was outnumbered but she knew that she couldn't deny her wonderful sons anything.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke the next morning and stretched before he dashed to Draco's bed, pouncing on the still sleeping blonde.<p>

"Come on Dray! Let's go! We get to go back to classes today!" Harry yelled excitedly as he bounced up and down on his brother's bed.

"Harry, stop bouncing! You're making me nauseous!" Draco growled back as he pulled his covers over his head in an attempt to ignore his brother.

Harry pouted for a few moments before climbing off the bed and grabbing the end of the blankets before jerking them off the bed before dashing out of their room.

"Harry!" Draco growled as he jumped off the bed, giving chase to the Harry-blur.

Ambrosia and Severus looked up and laughed as Harry came running out of the room laughing wildly with Draco following close behind him.

Sirius and Remus had chosen that moment to emerge from their rooms and blinked as Harry placed them between himself and Draco.

Draco growled playfully as he chased Harry around their godfathers, while Harry just continued to laugh.

Severus cleared his throat, causing both boys to stop and turn their attention to their dad. Severus smiled as he spoke, "Now Harry, why would Draco be chasing you at such an early hour?"

Harry pouted a bit before answering, "He wouldn't get up Dad. I wanted him to hurry up and get up so we could go down to breakfast to eat with our friends but he just pulled the cover up over his head. So I jerked it off and ran before he could catch me."

Ambrosia laughed lightly, "Oh little lion you both have plenty of time to eat breakfast with your friends. But it is good that you got Draco up when you did because we all know how he likes to sleep in."

Draco blushed, "Mum…"

"Don't Mum me, Draco. I know you and you would sleep the whole day if we let you," Ambrosia scolded lightly. "Now both of you go and get dressed. Don't forget to gather your homework so that you can turn it in."

"Yes Mum!" Harry and Draco replied as they dashed back into their bedroom to get ready for the day.

Severus made his way to Ambrosia and pulled her to him as he rested his head on her shoulder before speaking softly, "You don't want them to go do you love?"

"Of course I want them to go Severus," Ambrosia responded with a slight frown. "It's just that I don't want them around that old man for longer than they have to be. I don't like the idea that he is still Headmaster and the thought of him going near my little lion and little dragon makes me sick to my stomach."

"I know my love. But you must know that no harm will come to our sons," Severus replied as he turned her in his arms, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Ambrosia nodded and smiled, kissing him back in return before she turned to go make sure that her little ones were doing what they were told to do.

* * *

><p>Before they entered the Great Hall, Harry pulled Draco to the side catching his brother off-guard.<p>

"Merlin Harry, are you trying to pull my arm off?" Draco asked with a smile but his smile dropped when he saw fear on Harry's face. He looked around and pulled them into a dark corner of the hallway where they could be hidden before he pulled Harry into a hug, frowning when he felt that his brother was practically shaking.

"What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked concerned more now when small tears began forming in Harry's eyes.

Harry sniffed practically in tears before he responded, "What if I don't do well in my classes and Dad and Mum get mad at me and then I disappoint them?"

Draco let out a chuckle before he hugged his brother close, rubbing his hand up and down his back in order to comfort him. He stayed silent while Harry had calmed down before he responded to his brother's concerns.

"Harry, there is nothing to worry about. You will do very well in your classes and even if you don't then you can just go to Dad and Mum and they'll be more than happy to help you. That's what parents are for Harry. They love us both and we can do nothing to disappoint them."

Harry was silent for a few moments before pulling back and meeting Draco's eyes apprehensively, "Really?" He asked in a small voice that had a twinge of hope but doubt in it.

"Really Harry." Draco smiled as he patted his brother's head. "Now come on I want to get to breakfast and eat, I'm starved!"

Harry laughed as he and Draco made their way into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall became silent as the two boys entered the hall and one could hear a pen drop. The students were all looking to see what happened.

Ambrosia was tense at the Head Table as she watched her boys make their way to the Gryffindor Table. It had been decided that Draco would be safer sitting with Harry as many of the Slytherins believe that Draco was under some curse or whatnot. So for his safety he volunteered to sit with Harry, which made both of his parents very happy.

Harry and Draco made their way to the edge of Gryffindor Table, where no one was sitting. While Harry knew that his friends had no problems with his new family, he was unsure of the rest of Gryffindor. His fears however were about to be put to rest.

As soon as the boys sat down, Ron and Hermione appeared and sat on either side of Harry; while Seamus and Dean sat on both sides of Draco. It was clear to everyone that Gryffindors were making a big statement that they were standing with Harry and by proxy Draco.

Harry and Draco looked at each other shocked before smiling widely at each other. They were accepted into the Gryffindor table without any incident and Harry's pride in his friends grew.

"Well Draco, what classes do you first today?" Hermione asked as she got the conversation rolling.

Soon that end of the table was just fluttering with laughter and conversation.

Ambrosia allowed herself to finally relax as she saw that her boys were going to have no trouble sitting at the Gryffindor table. She smiled brightly as Harry and Draco looked up at her with a small wave and smile before going out of the Great Hall. She gripped Severus' hand as he brought their intertwined hands to his lips as he pressed a light kiss on her hand. She was so happy that her boys were so quickly accepted into Gryffindor and she silently hoped that the rest of the day would continue without any problems.

But that hope however would be for naught, as some of the Slytherins were already planning on confronting Draco about his new change of heart. They were convinced that he was under a spell and they weren't going to take no for an answer.

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione had separated from the others as they had Ancient Runes together while the others had different classes. As they were making their way to their classroom, Draco felt his magic give a little twinge. He stopped in the middle of the hallway as Hermione looked at him, wondering why he had stopped.<p>

Over the years Draco had learned to listen to his magic, especially when it twinges because that meant that there was danger nearby. He looked around and saw what his magic was trying to warn him about. A few feet in front of them stood a group of Slytherins that were waiting for them at the end of the hallway.

Draco reached for his wand as he set his bag down on the floor slowly. He next took Hermione by the arm and pulled him behind her.

Hermione was about to ask what was going on but as her gaze followed the path that Draco's was staring in, she knew she had to be quiet. So she let him place her behind his back and she couldn't help the slight blush that graced her cheeks as she thought to herself, 'He's protecting me.'

Ever since Ron had told her about Harry and Draco being adopted by Professor Snape and Harry's aunt, she began to see Draco in a new light. This morning when he joined them for breakfast, he was the son of a Death Eater but just a young wizard that was just trying to make his way. She knew that he had distanced himself from the other Death Eater children, even at a great risk to his life and she respected him for that.

Draco was silent as he stared at the group in front of them but couldn't help the slight smile that crossed his face when he felt Hermione grip the back of his robes in her hand as she tried not to shake. He glanced behind him and smiled at her which she returned as her attention was drawn back to the group before she seemed to move further behind him.

Draco gave the group his full attention and noted that all of the Slytherins were children of Death Eaters. He just hoped that he was strong enough to defend both himself and Hermione from them but he knows that he had to keep her safe first and worry about himself second.

The Slytherins never spoke a word before they began throwing curses at the pair as Draco tried to shield both himself and Hermione.

Draco grimaced slightly as a cutting curse cut into his arm as he heard Hermione gasp from behind him. He began to back away from the group until he had Hermione backed into a wall with him being her shield. He silently made a plea that someone would hurry up and come as his wand was thrown from his hand. He saw the multiple cutting curses coming and turned himself around, encasing Hermione in his arms as he pressed them more into the wall. He shut his eyes tightly as he steeled himself and waited for the curses to hit.

"PROTEGO!"

Draco and Hermione found themselves protected by a shield, which was strong enough to defend themselves against the curses.

Draco looked up and sighed in relief as he saw who had said the charm.

There standing at the other end of the hallway was Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny, Luna and the Weasley Twins. All of them had their wands out so it was clear that all of them had a hand in throwing up the protection charm.

The group made their way towards the Slytherins, who were trying to get out of the hallway now that it could be seen that they were outnumbered horribly.

"No you don't," Harry said as he waved his wand, "Petrificus Totalus!"

All of the Slytherins were frozen in their steps in an instant. This only proves how strong Harry's magic was as he had frozen the whole group and not just one individual.

Harry went and checked on his brother and Hermione; noting that Draco's arm was bleeding slightly and noticing the way that Draco had made sure to shield Hermione but he chose not to comment on that as it was his brother's business but he couldn't help but smile slightly.

* * *

><p>Draco sat still on the hospital bed as Madam Pomfrey saw to his arm. It wasn't as bad as it could have been; which was a relief to his Mum, who was standing at the edge of the bed.<p>

The Slytherins had all been given a month of detention and their wands were confiscated, as they were now only allowed to use them under Professor supervision.

Personally Ambrosia would have loved to see the little brats kicked out but she was more proud of her children than anything.

When she had asked Harry why he had gone to the hallway when his classes were on the other side of the castle, Harry seemed reluctant to tell her at first. But she eventually got him to tell her that he felt that Draco needed him so he went to his brother's side.

Ambrosia was not only proud of Harry for coming to his brother's aid but she was also proud of Draco for making sure that Hermione didn't get hurt during the attack. She looked on and couldn't help but smile at the scene that greeted her on the hospital bed.

While Harry had been willing to leave Draco's side while Madam Pomfrey looked him over, Hermione was a different story. She had refused to leave Draco's side and was currently sitting beside him as she watched Madam Pomfrey like a hawk. Every time Draco tensed in a bit of pain, Hermione tensed with him.

Ambrosia looked up as her husband came and stood by her side as she nodded toward the young pair and their actions.

Severus chuckled as he watched Draco blush as Hermione grabbed his hand and held it as Madam Pomfrey began stitching the worst cut together. He also noted that Draco not only didn't remove his hand but squeezed back. He chuckled again as he pulled his wife to him and placed a kiss on her forehead as he finally began to fully believe that their sons were going to be just fine from now on.

End of Chapter

A/N: So what did you guys think? I feel like I might have rushed this chapter but I'm not sure. Also the next chapter will have many feels to it so be prepared for that :-) Reviews please! Also yes I am finally going to be revealing who Draco and Harry are going to end up with. And if you hadn't guessed in this chapter, Draco and Hermione will end up together :-) Also for those of you who like the Harry/Ginny pairing, I am sorry to report that they won't be together in this fic as I do not personally like the pairing. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi again! So this is the last chapter that I have plotted out and I can honestly say that I have no idea what to do with the next chapter. Since I've updated this story once a week, I'm not sure if I will have Chapter 11 plotted out the way I want it as I do not know what I want lol. So I ask for a little patience on the part of my readers. And I really want to say that I appreciate all of the Follows, Favorites and especially the reviews because I do enjoy reading them :-) And now on with Chapter 10!

Warning: FEELS! SO MANY FEELS!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The following weeks proved to be of little excitement for the family, which they enjoyed immensely without complaint because it gave them time to fully settle in around each other and to immerse themselves completely in their new life as a family.

Ambrosia went back to assisting Sirius when Remus was recovering from the Full Moon and when she was not doing that, she was helping Severus with his Potions class. She had easily fallen into the role of a mother as Severus had into the role of a father.

The rest of the Hogwarts Staff could see this as well and were happy for the pair as they finally had something that neither thought they could get after such a long time. The staff also noticed the change within Harry and Draco.

Harry didn't shy away from anyone and was very active in classes. His grades rose as he worked hard in his classes and was finally able to understand the material completely; especially when he had never been fully exposed to their world until he had received his Hogwarts letter. He now could be found not only studying but laughing with his friends and living the life that he should have been living as a carefree child, free of the cares of having to save the Wizarding World.

Draco had also changed. Once angry and bitter at the world, he now smiled more and laughed loudly as he enjoyed spending time with his new brother and their friends. The shadows that always seemed to cling tightly to him were not there any longer as he was under no pressure of following in his birth-parents' footprints. He could now be a carefree child as well and he was happy to take onto the roll.

* * *

><p>Ambrosia placed a hand to her mouth as she tried to hide her smile but it failed miserably as Severus looked at her, leaning over in his chair at the Head Table to whisper in her ear.<p>

"And just what has amused you so my love," He whispered to her as she turned to him, her eyes glittering with happiness.

She nodded her head towards the Gryffindor Table and as Severus finally caught sight at what she was looking at, he couldn't help but smile as well.

Over the course of a few weeks, it seemed that their sons had not only begun to notice girls but had actively gotten themselves girlfriends. It left no doubt in Severus' mind that the moment Draco protected Hermione from the other Slytherins that a bond had formed and now the two were inseparable. And even Severus had to admit that they did look awfully sweet leaning over a copy of Hogwarts A History as they read it at the table.

What surprised him and Ambrosia however was the fact of who Harry had begun to show interest in, as Severus would have bet galleons that it was going to be Ginny Weasley but once again his son had surprised him and had showed a great interest in Luna Lovegood.

He had heard of Ms. Lovegood, as had his wife but it never crossed his mind that Harry would show interest in her. Not that he minded as he had nothing against the young girl and while other students and some professors had shied away from the young girl and her eccentric ways, he found her interesting and knew that she had been placed in Ravenclaw for a reason.

Ambrosia had taken to both girls immediately and could often be seen teaching Hermione facts about the Wizarding World that the young witch couldn't find in any textbook. Ambrosia had also taken Luna under wing and had taught the girl some pretty good defense spells that she could use against the bullies in her dorm.

Speaking of those bullies that had made Luna their target, Severus chuckled at the memory of how Harry had dealt with them. Harry, Severus had quickly discovered, was very protective of those that he deemed family and friends and was willing to go to great lengths to ensure their safety. So it would only stand to reason that Harry would come running to his girlfriend's side when she was dealing with the bullies in her dorm.

Though Ambrosia never told Severus what Harry had done, Ambrosia ensured Severus that Luna wouldn't have to worry about the bullies again and this was very true. Severus had even noticed how people in Ravenclaw seemed to respect Luna more and not only spoke to her but seemed to go out of their way to be nice to the young witch.

As Severus moved his line of sight to Harry and Luna, he couldn't help the frown that graced his face as he noticed that Harry had laid his head on the table once again and that Luna was cuddled up to him as she seemed to be speaking to him lowly, running a comforting hand up and down his back. She happened to glance up and met Severus' eyes and he knew in an instant that something was wrong with his son.

Ambrosia followed Severus' line of sight and frowned as well at the sight. She quickly racked her brain as she tried to find a reason for what was causing her son such distress. As she looked around the Great Hall, she took notice of the floating pumpkin heads and Halloween decorations that littered the Great Hall as it was Halloween the following day and the students were going to be able to venture into Hogsmeade for the day to enjoy their selves.

"Halloween," She muttered to herself as her eyes widened in horror as she looked at Severus, who met her eyes with confusion.

"What is it love?" Severus asked, concern flooding his voice.

"Oh Merlin, Severus. Tomorrow is Halloween," She replied as she looked at him, sadness now creeping into her voice and eyes.

Severus' eyes widened as he finally understood what she was talking about. Tomorrow would be Halloween, a day that both children and adults enjoyed. Except Halloween was when the Dark Lord had murdered James and Lily. No wonder Harry seemed a bit off today. How could he have forgotten such a day? They had been having such a wonderful last few weeks that sadly it had almost slipped his mind about what happened that dreadful Halloween night.

Ambrosia now knew what was bothering her little lion and she knew that she had to set it right. She caught Draco's eyes as he turned his attention towards her and she nodded to Harry. She smiled slightly when Draco nodded his head and a look passed his eyes that she knew he already suspected that something was wrong with his brother.

Draco had seen the look in his mother's eyes and knew that it had something to do with the way Harry was acting now. He had no idea what was wrong with his brother but he knew that he didn't like it at all. Harry was supposed to be smiling and laughing, not looking depressed and sad as he was now. Draco looked at Hermione who leaned over and kissed his cheek as she nodded in understanding. He was overjoyed to be with her as she understood him in many ways that others didn't and now she knew that he needed to take care of his brother. As he got up and made his way to Harry's side, he noticed that Luna had vacated her seat to allow him to sit beside Harry. It seemed that even Luna knew that Harry needed his brother right now and she was just as understanding as Hermione was.

Ambrosia watched the scene with pride in her eyes for the two girls that had become so deeply involved with her sons' lives. She caught Severus's eyes and saw the same pride shining in his as well at the actions of the girls. She somehow knew in her heart and soul that these two would be permanent fixtures in their lives from now and with what she had just witnessed, she wouldn't have had any other way.

Harry looked up with tear filled eyes as he felt Draco beside him and met his brother's eyes. Even though Harry had been surrounded by nothing but love and support for the previous weeks, there was still some hidden doubt in the back of his mind that expected all of this to end one day. So when Draco sat beside him, he was expecting to be taunted and laughed at but he didn't get the attention that he was expecting. Instead of taunting and laughing at him, Draco wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to him in a hug.

Harry sat still for a few moments as Draco hugged him tightly, giving him not only comfort but a means of protection from the world around him. The hug, Harry realized, was not the same type of hugs that he had received from his Mum, Dad or even his Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius. This hug was one entirely devoted to proving that Draco loved him as a brother and wanted to protect him and comfort him. Harry felt his emotions start to reach their tipping point as he felt his shoulders start to shake as he laid his head on Draco's shoulder, shielding his face in his brother's neck as tears finally made their way down his face.

Draco held Harry tightly as silent sobs wracked his brother's body. When Draco had sat down beside him in order to comfort him, he had realized what exactly was upsetting his brother so badly. Tomorrow would be the anniversary of his birth-parents deaths, the deaths of Lily and James. Draco could understand the pain of losing ones' parents and he did feel bad that he had forgotten such a sad day in his brother's life. But like Ambrosia and Severus, Draco had been so focused on absorbing the love and support from his new family that he hadn't much paid attention to much else.

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned to look at his Dad, who was standing behind him. He looked up sadly at his Dad, as he tightened his hug on his brother. He saw from the corner of his eye that their Mum had come to stand behind Harry, effectively blocking him from view of the other students as she kneeled down to get to eye level with them.

"Harry, little lion," Ambrosia whispered, as she ran a hand through Harry's hair as she watched sadly as he cried.

Harry lifted up his head as he looked at her, "Mum, I miss them."

Ambrosia smiled sadly, "I know you do baby. We all miss them and it was so unfair that they were taken from you."

Harry sniffed as he turned to hug his mum, sighing happily as she immediately encased him in a warm hug that was the pure embodiment of a Mother's love. He whispered into her neck as he clung to her, "Can we go back to our room please? I don't want to deal with the world Mum."

Ambrosia nodded her head as she rubbed her hand up and down his back. "Of course we can baby."

Ambrosia stood up and quickly noticed that the Great Hall had now been cleared as she caught Minerva's eyes. She nodded her head gratefully as she knew that the Professor had something to do with the student-less hall and she received a sad smile and nod in return. She turned her attention back to Harry as she pulled him up from his seat.

"Do you want Luna to come baby?" She whispered as she noticed that both Luna and Hermione were still there and had not left the table.

Harry said nothing but nodded his head as his hand reached for Luna's, who immediately grabbed his and head it tightly.

Ambrosia once again felt pride and love for the girl surge within her and she glanced at Draco who was holding Hermione's hand in a similar hold.

Draco leaned over and whispered something in Harry's ear. When Harry peeked out from Ambrosia's chest and nodded at Draco with a sad smile, Draco smiled back at him as he gripped Hermione's hand a bit tighter and pulled her towards the door.

It didn't take Ambrosia long to figure out that Draco had asked if Harry was okay with Hermione coming with them, which she assumed he was by the way Draco was acting and couldn't help but smile lightly at the scene.

As they made their way towards their room, they met no other students or Professors, which was slightly odd to Severus and Ambrosia.

"It's because Hogwarts knows that Harry is hurting and she is trying to help," Luna responded from Harry's side in her quiet voice that sounded of bells.

Both adults looked at each other in wonderment before accepting this fact as true; because for some reason they believed Luna and the thought of Hogwarts trying to protect their son in his time of sadness, made them very happy and thankful to the castle.

Once they entered the room, Ambrosia ushered both couples to the couch where she watched as they curled up together in a little pile as Severus lit the fire to warm the rooms for them. Ambrosia noticed that Sirius and Remus were in the room as well, Sirius having transformed into Padfoot and was lying at the group's feet while Remus was standing near the fire place as his eyes flitted back and forth as Moony tried to claw his way to the surface.

Ambrosia and Severus met eyes from across the room and Severus nodded in understanding as he knew that Ambrosia wanted to do and Ambrosia could only hope that it would do more good than harm. But above all else she hoped that this would start Harry's healing process and allow him to finally move on from this sadness that was now enveloping him.

* * *

><p>The next morning found the family along with Luna and Hermione at the entrance of a small cemetery in the town of Godrics' Hollow.<p>

Harry was gripping both Luna and his Mum's hands tightly within his own as he stared at the entrance for seemed like an eternity before he began walking through the small gate. Harry had been a bit apprehensive this morning when his Mum had come to him and asked if he would like to visit his parents' graves. He had never been able to visit until today and while he had been filled with anticipation this morning, now he wasn't too sure of himself.

Once they entered through the gate, Ambrosia led Harry to the plots where his parents were as she stopped at the foot of their headstone. She glanced back at Harry and saw that he was now fully focused on reading the headstone and now had silent tears coming down his face. She let go of his hand as she stepped back in order to allow him some privacy. She noticed that when Luna tried to do the same, Harry tightened his grip on her hand and she stayed where she was.

Harry walked forward and kneeled down as he stared at his parents' grave in complete silence. He felt Luna kneel down and saw her reach out to place a wreath of white lilies that she had brought with her in the center of the headstone. She looked up and smiled at him before she took a small breathe and began speaking softly.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter," she spoke as the others looked on in wonder and silence. "I know you don't know me but I just wanted to thank you for bringing Harry into the world so that he could meet me and we could see this world together now. I wanted to let you know that your son is the bravest young wizard that I have ever met and I am so thankful to have him in my life. I know that it's hard on him, you not being here but I know that you are always watching over him." She paused for a few moments before speaking, as she took a glance at Harry as she smiled, "I promise that I will always be on Harry's side and that I will never betray him and that I will always keep him safe."

Silence reigned in the cemetery for a few moments before Draco stepped forward as he kneeled down on Harry's other side as Hermione followed by kneeling down by Draco's side. Draco took a deep shaky breathe before he spoke.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, can I ask you something? Can you look out for my parents on the other side?" Draco asked as tears began to fall from his face. "I just don't them to get lonely over there and I know that meeting you two would be one of the best things to ever happen to them. I also wanted to say thank you for your sacrifices and that you must know that they will not be in vain. Harry is now my brother and I will always be by his side and I will always protect him no matter what."

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter thank you for your sacrifices and I stand by Draco in promising to protect Harry and keep him safe." Hermione added softly as she smiled up at Draco, who smiled back at her.

"Lily, James…I miss you both so much that it hurts to breathe sometimes. I am so thankful and glad for the time that I got to spend with both of you, even if it was still too short. I thank you for blessing me with Harry to raise and I promise on everything that I am that I will raise him to be the man that you want him to be; even though I feel that he is already there. You both would be so proud of him for not only his actions but from what he has been able to overcome and still be able to retain such innocence. You are dearly missed my friends, my brave brother and my dear sister," Ambrosia spoke as she moved to stand behind Harry.

"James…Lily…I don't know where to begin. I want to get down and beg for forgiveness over and over again, even though the forgiveness I seek was given to me years ago. I cannot help but think some days that if I was just a bit faster that I would have been able to save both of you so that you would both be here to watch your son grow up. I also cannot thank you enough for trusting me to raise him as my own and like Ambrosia, I feel so very blessed that you would trust me like that. James take care of Lily and Lily don't let James get into too much mischief," Severus spoke as he moved to stand behind Harry.

"Prongs…oh Prongs I cannot express how badly we miss you. It's like a part of us is gone and we can never get it back. But I do see you in Harry so much; except for his eyes as those are Lily's alone. Even though I miss you both every day, I know that you two are in a much better place and that one day we will meet again. But until that day comes, know that I will be watching over Harry and teaching him all the tricks and trades that come from being the son of a Marauder." Sirius said as he moved to stand by Ambrosia.

"And I will be there to make sure that Sirius is kept under control," continued Remus as he moved to stand beside Severus. "Harry is like my cub and I will do anything to protect him. So I ask both of you to rest peacefully and know that he is well protected and will grow into a fine young wizard as he is already well on his way. Thank you both again for all that you've done."

Silence once again reigned throughout the cemetery as Harry still sat very still, clinging to Luna's hand and the locket that he wore around his neck; after a few moments it seemed that there would be nothing else said until the silence was broken once again.

"Momma…Daddy…I hope you can hear me. I miss you…I miss you both so much and I wish you were here right now beside me but I know that that is impossible. I want you both to know that I will do you proud as a son and as a wizard. I wanted to thank you for allowing me to be raised by my new parents…and between you and me; I think they are the best parents that I could have ever asked for aside from both of you. I love both of you so much and I want you to know that I am very happy with my new parents but that I will never forget either of you," Harry spoke quietly as he stood up and turned to hug his Mum, as she wrapped her arms around him.

Harry looked up at her and asked, "Do you think they heard, Mum?"

"I know they did little lion. I know that they heard every word." Ambrosia responded back, as she hugged her little lion tightly to her. "Now come on, we need to get back and help with the feast, if you still want to help out Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment before nodding and smiling happily for the first time in a few days, which made everyone gathered smile in relief. Harry hugged his Mum one last time before he grabbed Luna's hand and began walking out of the cemetery followed by Draco and Hermione.

Remus and Sirius followed the two couples, leaving Severus and Ambrosia to bring up the end.

As Ambrosia and Severus were making their way towards the gate, a gust of cold wind hit their backs causing both of them to freeze and turn around slowly as they looked back the headstone.

Ambrosia gasped as she gripped onto Severus' arm at the sight that greeted her.

There standing at the foot of the grave were two ghostly apparitions, there stood Lily and James Potter.

Ambrosia couldn't help the tears that fell from her face as she saw her sister for the first time in nearly thirteen years.

"Lily? James?" Severus spoke in a voice that seemed too shaky to be his own.

"Yes Severus, it's really us. We just had to appear before both of you before you left today." James spoke with a smile.

"Yes, we just wanted to thank you both for everything that you've done for Harry. He's so happy now and that makes us so happy." Lily spoke as she smiled softly.

"Lily…I," Ambrosia started but seemed at a loss for words.

"It's alright Ambrosia, I know. I love you so much and I can't thank you enough for taking care of my little boy for me." Lily responded as she placed her hand behind her. "Now Ambrosia, Severus there is another reason why we wanted to appear now; there is someone here that wants to meet you both. Come out here darling, it's alright."

"Yes Aunt Lily," came a voice of a little girl as a small ghostly figure stepped out from behind Lily and looked at Ambrosia and Severus before looking back up at Lily. "Aunt Lily, are they my mommy and daddy?"

Ambrosia and Severus were both shocked to their very souls at the sight of the little ghost child as realization dawned on both of them.

"Lily…is she…" Severus asked, tears falling down his face at the sight of the child that looked so much like Ambrosia.

Lily smiled as she nodded her head, "She is Severus. This is your daughter, Miranda. Just as you have watched over our son, we have watched over your daughter as if she were our own. She knows all about you two and loves to watch you interact with the boys."

"I can't believe that I have two brothers!" Miranda yelled happily as she jumped around excitedly. "I love them both already and I wish I could meet them. It's so nice to see you Mommy and Daddy! I miss you but please know that I'm always watching and that one day we'll meet again. Won't we Aunt Lily?"

"That's right darling but right now your parents must stay here to be with your brothers," Lily responded as she hugged the young girl to her. "Don't fret now Ambrosia, be at peace now with the loss of Miranda because she's here with me and that's the safest place she could be over here."

"Lily…Our time is up," James said sadly as he placed his hand her shoulder.

Lily nodded in understanding as she smiled sadly at her sister and brother-in-law. "We have to go now but please know that we will always be watching over you. We love you so much. Please give our love to the boys, Remus and Sirius."

"I love you Mommy, Daddy! Take care of my brothers for me!" Miranda called out as grabbed onto James' and Lily's hands.

Ambrosia and Severus watched in wonder as they all three faded into thin air and it was as if they were never there in the first place. Both stood there for a moment, just absorbing what they had just witnessed and processed it.

Ambrosia looked up at Severus and smiled sadly, "At least we know that she's happy now, Sev. Our little girl looked so happy and she's so beautiful. She's everything that I thought she would be."

Severus smiled sadly in return and he pulled Ambrosia to him, hugging her tightly. "She's everything that I ever wanted her to be and I am so glad that she is happy and safe."

"Sev…I…" Ambrosia started to speak, only for Severus to stop her with a kiss on the lips.

When he pulled back, he smiled at her before saying, "I know love, I know. Now come on, we better catch up before Sirius tries to corrupt those kids any further."

Ambrosia laughed as she followed Severus out of the cemetery, "Now you know that Remus would never let him corrupt them too much."

They left the cemetery much lighter than when they had entered, both now knowing that they had not only made the best decision when it came to taking Harry in but also they had that feeling of peace, knowing that Miranda was now well and taken care of on the other side.

End of Chapter 10

A/N: So what did you guys think? Hoped you liked it. As I said at the beginning of this chapter that I wasn't sure how I wanted Chapter 11 to go; so I ask that my readers please be a bit patient as I figure out how I want it to go. Thanks for reading! And feel free to leave Reviews as I do so enjoy reading them!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** So before I start this chapter I wanted to address something that was brought to my attention through a couple of reviews, one being anonymous. Now I want to say that I don't mind getting reviews, good or bad, in fact I love reading them and responding to as many as I can. But I felt that I needed to address this as it has come up in a few reviews. I am well aware that Harry acts more like a child than his real age and I feel like I haven't explained that enough in previous chapters. Since Harry was abused and basically forced to grow-up, he never really got a chance to be a child so that is why he acts like that now. But please be assured that as we move along with the story, he will become more comfortable with his new family and act more of his age. I hope that made sense to everyone and now on with the chapter!

**A/N CONTINUED:** Please read the full Authors' Note at the end of this chapter, there is an important question that I am asking my readers.

Warnings: Mentions of Violence and Character Death

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The few weeks that followed Halloween had been wonderful for Harry and his family. Since they had visited the graveyard and Harry was finally able to give his parents a proper goodbye, everyone had noticed a change in him. He was more outgoing now; he laughed more and smiled brighter. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that Ambrosia couldn't help but blame on Sirius as Harry had begun to spend more time with his Godfathers.

Ambrosia admitted that she missed the way Harry would snuggle up with her but she also admitted that she loved him interacting with other people a lot more. She had also noticed a change in Draco as well as he seemed to come out of his shell. She was so happy that both of her boys were beginning to come into themselves and were willing to not only spend time with someone other than herself and Severus but also both boys seemed to finally understand what being in a family really meant.

Ambrosia couldn't help but hide her smile behind her hand as she watched their sons pull their father towards the door of their rooms. She had just given them both permission to go and help Severus gather his ingredients from the Forbidden Forest as long as both boys promised to stay near their father. She could hardly hold her laughter as both boys nodded quickly and began to drag their father out; both excited to be spending some time alone with the dad. She waved them off as she sighed to herself, even though she knew that they were with Severus, she couldn't help but be slightly worried about her boys and husband; especially since Death Eaters have been making appearances more often the past week. But she pushed her worries to the side as she went about cleaning up their rooms, preferring to do it herself rather than depend on the house elves to do it. Besides it gave her something to do while the boys were out.

* * *

><p>As Severus lead his boys towards the forest, he was halted in his steps as he noticed a figure leaning against one of the trees ahead of them. As he got closer, his hand having gone to his wand in case it was needed, he allowed himself to relax seeing that it was only Remus.<p>

"A bit jumpy there aren't you Sev?" Remus asked a small smile on his face as he leaned down as both boys ran to hug him.

"Uncle Remus!" They both exclaimed as they hugged the older man tightly as they pulled back.

"We thought you were with Uncle Sirius," Draco stated as he looked at his godfather curiously.

Remus looked down and smiled, "Yes but Sirius needed to help Minerva with something and well I knew that your dad was going to be coming out here since he is making my potion tonight. I decided that I could come help him but I see that I might not be needed with you two helping him."

"But Uncle Remus, you can still come with us!" Harry exclaimed as Draco nodded in agreement. "Can't he dad?" Harry turned and asked Severus.

Severus just smiled and nodded at Harry, "Of course he can come, Harry. But only if he feels up to it, I've told you both how the full moons are hard on him and there is a full moon that is occurring tomorrow night."

Both boys nodded in understanding before looking back up at Remus, silently begging him with their eyes to come with them.

Remus just smiled and nodded his head, "Yes boys, I'll come with you."

Both boys smiled brightly as they cheered happily.

Remus was happy that he was able to come along. Since Severus had redone his potion, he wasn't as tired as he would have been and neither did he have to take it every night for three nights before the full moon. Now he was able to take it the morning of the full moon and he was able to keep his mind while Moony got to come out and play in the forest. Moony had also improved since taking this new potion, no longer did he look sickly when he transformed but looked like a proper werewolf should look.

As the group progressed through the woods, Remus couldn't seem to shake the feeling that they were being watched. The hairs on the back of his neck were sticking up as Moony was snarling in the back of his mind. Remus was old enough now to know that he was able to trust Moony when it comes to instincts as he silently grabbed Severus' attention, as to not alert the boys.

Severus met Remus' eyes and slightly nodded in agreement. Severus had been unsettled since they entered this part of the forest and he was completely on edge now. He pulled out his wand and grasped it as he and Remus silently moved, placing the boys between them.

Harry and Draco became still as their dad and godfather placed them between them. They both noticed that Remus was growling lowly as his eyes flickered as Moony seemed to be fighting to get out as Remus scanned the forest. They also noticed that their dad had taken out his wand and was getting into a defensive position as he too began scanning the forest.

Harry looked at Draco as they both silently regretted not bringing their wands with them as they didn't seem to think that it was needed, especially with their dad with them.

Draco caught movement out of the corner of his eye as he grabbed onto Remus' arm as he got the werewolf's attention. Draco then silently moved his eyes toward where he had saw the movement and watched as Remus turned his head slightly toward the direction and growled lowly in his throat.

"Dad…" Harry began to speak only to be cut off by a stunning spell that came at his back, causing him to collapse, unconscious.

"Harry!" Draco yelled, only to follow his brother into unconsciousness as he was also hit with the same spell.

Before Severus and Remus could react, they as well suffered the same spell as they both collapsed onto the forest ground.

* * *

><p>Severus awoke quickly and reached for his wand, only to discover that it was no longer in his hand. He quickly gathered his wits and looked around him, discovering that he seemed to be in a cage of some sort that was placed within an old looking room that he didn't recognize. After taking in his surroundings, he quickly looked for his sons and Remus as he sighed with a slight relief that they were still unconscious but seemed to be coming around.<p>

Remus awoken first as he glanced to make sure that Harry and Draco were alright. When he found that they were also waking up, he took in the surroundings. Like Severus, he noticed that they seemed to be in a cage of some sort and it looked like they were in the Shrieking Shake. Remus immediately knew now where they were. This was where Sirius and James used to take him and lock him up on his full moons when they attended Hogwarts. But before Remus could ponder anymore, a deep chuckle came from the darkness outside of the cage and Remus felt a shiver of fear and hatred flow through him as he recognized who it was.

"Greyback," Remus growled lowly as he moved to stand between the other werewolf and his family as his eyes flashed gold as Moony fought to surface.

"Hello Pup," Greyback spoke as he walked towards the cage, placing his hands on the bars and mock-pouted. "You don't look too happy to see me Pup. You should always be happy to see your Alpha."

Remus growled as he snarled out a reply, "You are no Alpha of mine Fenrir! You're just a murderer!"

Fenrir's eyes lit up as a smirk fell across his face. "Well Pup, I'm not about to be the only murderer in this room by the end of tonight."

Remus looked at the other werewolf in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"It's all quite simple Pup, you're going to kill your family by the end of tonight. And there is nothing any of you can do to stop it." Fenrir smirked as he laughed at the look on Remus' face.

Remus quickly got over his shock before he sneered. "How stupid do you think I am Fenrir? The full moon isn't until tomorrow night."

Fenrir laughed again. "Wrong again Pup, the full moon is tonight. You and your family have been unconscious since yesterday when we brought you here. So as you can see, you've only got a few more minutes before you start transforming and then kill your family in a rage."

Remus couldn't deny the words from the other werewolf as he looked down at his hands and saw that he was starting to transform. As he looked back at Severus and the boys, he noticed that Severus had gathered the boys and placed them behind his back. Remus looked sadly at his friend before he felt his mind slip from him as a tear fell down his face as Moony started to take over.

Severus couldn't believe his ears, much less his eyes as Remus began transforming in front of them while Greyback laughed on the other side of the bars. The boys had awoken and Severus had immediately put them behind his back as he wanted to shield them from Moony when the werewolf finally lost control. Severus could feel both boys shaking in hear as they held onto his cloak as they all watched in horror as whatever was left of Remus completely left as Moony full transformed.

Fenrir watched for a few moments before he sneered and made his way back up the stairs to where the other Death Eaters had gathered. He produced a small mirror from his pocket as he spoke into it.

"It is done My Lord."

"Very good Greyback, you have pleased me greatly and you shall be rewarded. Stay there until the deed has been completed and make sure that they are all dead. I want you to return only when you are sure that they are dead and then I want to see the memories."

Fenrir bowed his head, "Yes My Lord." And the mirror went quiet as he and the rest of the small band of Death Eaters, decided to just sit back and wait; knowing that they wouldn't have to wait for long.

* * *

><p>Severus and the boys stood stock still as they took in the sight before them.<p>

Remus was now fully transformed into Moony and hadn't moved from his end of the cage but was just staring at the group, eyes gold as his ears moved at the slightest bit of sound. Moony didn't make any moves to go towards them which admittedly left Severus more than a bit confused because since Moony was in full control, they shouldn't be safe.

Harry bit his lip as he took a deep breathe, stepping out from behind his dad who tried to stop him. Harry looked back and smiled a tiny smile, "Don't worry Dad, its Moony. I know he wouldn't hurt me."

And before Severus could say anything else, Harry began walking towards Moony who now had turned all of his attention to the young wizard approaching him.

Harry shook slightly as he neared Moony and put up his hands so that Moony would see that he didn't have a wand on him. Harry took a shaky deep breathe before he began speaking to Moony.

"Hey Moony, its Harry, you know Cub." Harry spoke as Moony just watched him, ears flicking back and forth. "I know you wouldn't hurt me would you Moony. And you wouldn't hurt Draco or dad either."

Moony was still for a few moments before he leaned his head towards Harry, who shut his eyes as he didn't know what to expect.

Harry jumped slightly when he felt a wet tongue slide across cheek as he opened his eyes and saw Moony panting happily before him. Harry raised his hand and began petting Moony on the head as Moony wagged his tail and nuzzled into the young boy.

Severus couldn't believe what he was seeing. His young son had just walked up to a werewolf and it was letting him pet it like it was some kind of pet. Severus couldn't remember a time when Moony was approachable like this and began to wonder just how deeply the werewolf cared for Harry to allow him close like he is. Severus was jarred from his thoughts as Moony nudged Harry back over to him and held Severus' eyes until Severus seemed to understand him.

Severus pulled both boys to his chest as he shielded their eyes and covered their ears. He nodded at Moony, who seemed to nod back before the werewolf made his way back to the other end of the cage.

With a mighty howl and strength that was other-worldly, Moony had knocked down some of the bars and was running up the stairs. Screams could soon be heard from upstairs as Moony attacked whoever was up those steps.

The boys clung to Severus as he hugged them tightly to him as if he could shield them from the noises that were coming from upstairs. Even with his hands on their ears and their faces shielded in his chest; he knew that they could hear what was going on upstairs to an extent. Severus could only hope that it would be over with soon.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like ages had passed, it was completely silent upstairs. Severus released his hold on the boys and they stepped out of the cage only to be met with Moony coming back down the stairs.<p>

Moony had Severus' and Remus' wand in his mouth as he handed them to the other man and shook himself as he sat down as if to wait for more orders.

Severus grimaced as he noticed that the werewolf was covered in blood and waved his wand as he cleaned him. He didn't want to boys scarred more than they were and seeing blood on Moony would scar anyone.

The boys were happy to see Moony and gave the werewolf a tight hug that Moony allowed, even lowering his head between the two boys and licking their cheeks.

Moony turned to the side and motioned with his head for the boys to get onto his back as he lowered himself to the ground.

Harry and Draco looked a bit apprehensive but with a nod from Severus, they both climbed on top of the werewolf, Draco behind Harry as they held on tightly as Moony began moving upstairs but not before growling lowly at Severus.

Severus immediately knew what to do and told the boys to close their eyes. He looked to see if they did and sighed in relief. His stomach turned as he saw he gore that awaited them upstairs. Moony had really done a job on Fenrir and what Severus could only suspect was more Death Eaters. All around the room there was carnage and Severus had to stop his stomach from rebelling against him once he located Greyback in the room.

Greyback had been torn to shreds it looked like. His head was completely severed from his body as was both of this legs and arms. It looked like while Moony had made the other kills quick and painless; he took great pleasure in tearing Greyback apart.

Not that Severus could blame Moony at all, with all that Greyback had put him through all these years.

As they exited outside, the boys could finally open their eyes and Severus could breathe without feeling sick to his stomach. The group made their way back towards Hogwarts, not bothering to take the forest route as it was the dead of night and Hogsmeade was pretty much deserted.

They were greeted at the main gates by a distraught Ambrosia, Sirius, the professors and headmaster.

Ambrosia stopped once she took in the scene before her as she saw her sons riding on top of Moony, who was just as calm as a regular dog and not a werewolf. She looked at Severus confused before he began telling her what all had happened when they were taken.

As Ambrosia and the others listened Severus tell what had occurred, she made her way to stand in front of Moony as she reached out without hesitation and hugged the werewolf's head to her as she whispered into his ear, "Thank you for saving them Moony. I should have known that you wouldn't ever hurt them. Thank you so much."

She pulled back and placed a kiss on Moony's forehead and the others laughed when Moony looked off and even looked sheepishly. One would even go so far that he was blushing if they had to guess.

Everyone walked into Hogwarts as they went their separate ways and even if any of the portraits saw two young, sleepy boys riding on a werewolf and happened to start telling the ghosts, who told other portraits who told other students, no one said anything to deny it the next morning at breakfast.

End of Chapter 11

* * *

><p>AN: Not the best chapter I've written but I just couldn't work out some of the details to come out how I wanted them to but I can always come back and change it which I might. I also wanted some input from my readers. I've been thinking after the next chapter, which I already have plotted out, I was thinking of doing a time-skip to Harry and Draco's 7th year. The reason behind this is that I want them to be older when they face the Dark Lord and more powerful, and because I can only do much with them at the age they are now. Anyway let me know what you guys think in the reviews please and if a majority of you wish me to write it like that but if not then I'll see what I can do about not skipping that far ahead but I do know that time-skipping will occur but I'm rambling now. Thank you for reading this chapter and please leave a review of what you think of it and what you think about the time skip. And so to be clear the time-skip won't happen at Chapter 12 but in Chapter 13. :-)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi guys! I wanted to let you know that I was recently approached by someone who told me about the Fandom Writing Contest that is run by Inkitt. So I looked into it and I really want to enter this story into it because of all your wonderful reviews to see if it would place but I do not want to rush this story whatsoever. I want it to be good for my readers and not just for myself, because while I write for myself; I also want other people to enjoy it. I've been thinking about this contest most of the day today and I think that I'm going to try and enter it. The contest started today, September 21, and ends on October 21. I think that that should give me plenty of time to finish it and since I don't really have much else to do at the moment, I might start putting out 2 chapters every Saturday, like I've been doing with the one chapter. But let me know what you guys think about me entering this story in that contest. And if you have a story that you would like to enter, or if you know anyone who would like to enter as well then please enter it. They not only have contest for Fandom Writings but they also have six other categories for original works. I have one or two original works just lying about that I might enter as well to see how others like them. Anyway I've rambled on enough, on with the chapter!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

In the weeks that followed the incident that cost Fenrir Greyback his life and the Dark Lord six of his best Death Eaters, there wasn't anything more heard from the Dark Lord. And it was believed by spies that he had once again gone into hiding, until he saw fit to return to the world and destroy the family that was a thorn in his side.

Harry on the other hand, was happier than he had been in a long time and it showed. He laughed more and smiled brighter, which brought a smile to those around him. His eyes sparkled like emerald jewels instead of being faded as they had been at the beginning of the year.

The same could be said for Draco, he no longer carried the emotion-less mask that he had donned when he first entered Hogwarts and just like Harry, he could be seen laughing and smiling around his friends and family.

The good mood seemed to also affect Severus as he wasn't as cruel to students in his class, instead his eyes seemed softer and he didn't yell when Neville blew up a potion but instead took time out of his day in order to teach the young Gryffindor exactly what he was doing wrong.

This shocked the young Gryffindor as he was sure that he was going to end up as potion ingredients, but to his pleasant surprise he found that he was very good at potions and he seemed to gain a new respect for his Potions' Master.

Christmas break was soon upon them, or Yule as Witches and Wizards celebrated. Students were going home for the break, which included Hermione and Luna.

While Draco and Harry wanted the girls to stay, the girls had explained to the boys that they both needed this holiday to be a family holiday and that they would have a small celebration when the girls returned in a few weeks.

Both boys agreed, not happy at first but then thankful that both girls were very understanding that they needed this time to be with their new family; this being the first Christmas that they would have together.

Harry and Draco were allowed to go to the train station to say good-bye to their friends, Severus decided to join them saying that he needed to pick up some potion ingredients from Hogsmeade and that he might as well go with the boys so that they could help him.

Both boys agreed and hugged their mom good-bye and gave her a kiss on the cheek as their parents chuckled at how they tried to hide their excitement.

Ambrosia couldn't blame the boys for wanting to spend time with their dad, as Severus had been busy with finishing up end of the term test, along with Remus; leaving Harry and Draco to the care of their mom and Sirius. She knew the boys didn't mind but it did bring a smile on her face when Severus had asked if he could go with the boys and the boys so readily agreed, completely eager to spend time with their dad.

She watched from the entrance hall as they made their way down the snowy trail with the other students. She watched until she couldn't see them anymore and then turned her attention to the matter at hand.

She had something that she needed to take care of and while the boys were out with Severus and with Remus and Sirius off doing their own thing, she couldn't think of a better time for her to get this done in private.

She made her way towards the Hospital Wing to speak with Madam Pomfrey as for the past couple of weeks, she has been feeling very ill and she has noticed that it has started to affect her magic slightly. This caused her to be a bit concerned since it took something of a great importance for her magic to be affected, so she decided to get checked out without worrying her family until she knew exactly what was wrong.

* * *

><p>Ambrosia was frozen on the spot as she sat on the hospital bed as she looked at Madam Pomfrey in absolute shock.<p>

"Can you…can you repeat that please Madam? I…I don't think I heard you correctly," Ambrosia asked, stuttering slightly over her words as shock ran through her.

Madam Pomfrey just smiled before replying, "You're pregnant dear, about three weeks along if I could guess right."

Ambrosia was shocked as she placed a hand over her flat stomach before looking back up at Madam Pomfrey, who did nothing but smile again and nod.

Ambrosia sat there for a few more moments before a smile broke out on her face as she began to cry as sheer happiness erupted from her. She placed a hand over her mouth as she began to cry in pure, honest joy at the news. She just couldn't believe it. After so many years of trying for another child, she and Severus never seemed to have any luck so they just had given up.

She looked up at Madam Pomfrey and smiled brightly, tears running down her face and her eyes shining brightly, "Oh Madam Pomfrey…I'm so happy that I can't even think straight."

Madam Pomfrey just laughed lightly at the young woman and patted her shoulder, "As you should be my dear. After all those years of trying and then now, after gaining both Harry and Draco as sons, to find out that your family is going to be growing once again; I have no doubt that you will be able to think straight for a few hours."

Ambrosia is jarred at the mention of Harry and Draco and smiled brighter at the thought of telling her sons that they are going to be big brothers. She laughed excitedly as she thought of Severus' face when she told him.

Before she left the Hospital Wing, she made Madam Pomfrey promise not to let it slip to Severus which was unneeded as the Healer had no plans on revealing anything to anyone. Ambrosia walked with a slight bounce in her step as she made her way back towards their family rooms. She immersed herself in her thoughts about how she was going to break the news to Severus with Christmas just a few days away. She decided that she was going to wait and let it be a surprise, a true Christmas miracle.

* * *

><p>The following days were filled with laughter, decoration and preparation for their first Christmas together. The living room was decorated in traditional fashion, stockings hung on the fireplace, a huge tree that was decorated with both Muggle and Wizarding bits and bobs. All in all, it looked perfect and that was the exact word that Harry had used to describe it.<p>

"It's perfect!" He exclaimed as he smiled brightly as him and Draco had taken seats by the tree, both eyeing the stacks of presents that were underneath the tree.

The adults couldn't help but chuckle at their actions and knew that there would be no keeping the boys from the presents the following morning. And sure enough they were right.

While they did manage to get the boys to sleep until nine the next morning, once they heard their feet hit the ground they knew that neither boy were going back to sleep anytime soon.

Ambrosia was already up and seated on her favorite spot on the couch as she sipped her tea, her smile hidden by the cup that was placed to her lips. She had finally settled on what to do to let Severus know of their little Christmas miracle and she was patiently waiting for her turn.

Soon all the presents had been opened and everyone was laughing and having a good time; Ambrosia figured that this was the right time as she cleared her throat and gained everyone's attention.

"There is still one present left to open," She said as she handed Severus a tiny box that easily fit into the palm of his hand.

Severus looked confused as he had thought he had already opened all of the gifts from everyone but apparently he had been wrong. He studied the box; it was tiny in size and was wrapped in white wrapping paper with a simple ribbon tied around it. He smiled at Ambrosia as he began to unwrap it carefully, wondering what it was exactly.

He looked even more confused as he picked up the object that was within the box, a pacifier. He stared at the object before his brain seemed to finally catch up as he froze completely as realization fully seemed to hit him.

"Ambrosia…" He spoke, his voice quiet as he looked at his wife.

Ambrosia was practically glowing as she saw him realize fully what he held in his hand. She didn't answer him but smiled softly and nodded her head.

A huge smile broke out onto his face as he jumped up, bringing Ambrosia up with him and embraced her as he swung her around in a circle as they both laughed happily.

The boys looked confused as to what was going on while Sirius and Remus both had tears in their eyes.

Severus decided to take pity on the boys, "You're going to be big brothers." He told them with a smile as he watched with bated breath what their reaction would be.

The boys sat in silence for a few until they suddenly jumped up and cheered.

"We're going to be big brothers!" They cheered as they hugged their mom and dad as they practically danced around the room.

Ambrosia released a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Of course the boys were happy about getting a new sibling. She should have known better but she still had her doubts in the back of her mind.

The rest of the day was spent in laughter and future planning as the boys happily declared that they were both going to be the best big brothers ever and that they were going to protect their little sibling with everything they had.

* * *

><p>About a week before the students were meant to return, Ambrosia found herself in front of Dumbledore's office. She didn't want to be here but at the encouragement of not only her two sons but Severus as well, she knew she could put this off no longer.<p>

She wanted to get the full story and for the sake of her children, she might be able to tolerate Albus again. She wasn't ready to forgive him but she was finally willing to listen to his side. She had asked Severus if he wanted to come with her but he had declined, saying that he would get the full story from her, as he wasn't even prepared to be in the same room as the Headmaster. It still shocked her that out of the two of them, Severus was the one who would most likely lose control with the Headmaster right now. Ambrosia credited it to the fact that she was now with child and that her mood had calmed so that she wouldn't cause any harm to her unborn baby.

She steeled herself and squared her shoulders as she said the password as the gargoyle let her pass. She paused at the door and waited for a few moments before she heard Dumbledore tell him to enter.

She entered the office and sat herself down in front of his desk as she crossed her legs. Meeting his eyes, she put her barriers up around her mind out of habit before she spoke.

"My sons and husband think that I should listen to what you have to say Albus. I would rather be nowhere near your presence but for their sake, I figured that the least I could do is hear you out with your actions of the past. But I will warn you Albus, you lie to me in anyway no matter how small you can forget about me ever forgiving you. This is your only chance Albus."

Albus nodded as he took a deep, shaky breathe as he looked back at the young woman that he still loved as a daughter and hoped beyond all hope that one day he would be able to prove himself worthy of her love and trust again. Today was the perfect opportunity for him to begin to heal the relationships that his foolishness has cost him and he was more than ready to give Ambrosia anything she wanted at this point.

Ambrosia stared at the man across from her and for the first time in months actually studied him closely. She was shocked to say the least at how old he looked now compared to a few months ago. She looked his eyes that were duller than she remembered, the bags under his eyes, his beard that had even seemed to look dull. She couldn't help but think that perhaps his actions were not only weighing on her mind but on his own.

She cleared her throat, "Why didn't you let me and Severus raise Harry?" This question had been bugging her since day one and she was more than ready for an answer.

Albus took a deep breath before he responded. "Call it foolishness Ambrosia but I honestly thought that I was doing best for the boy at the time. I should have taken him away from that house the moment he entered Hogwarts and I saw what time had done to him. I wanted him to have a normal childhood, one not burdened by the Wizarding World and their standards. I wanted him to be safe, away from those who would harm him."

"We would have protected him Albus," she responded, not quite angry but more annoyed now.

Albus nodded, "Yes I know you both would have. You would have both protected him with your lives but I couldn't let you two do that. He had already lost one set of parents and I had no wish for him to lose another. Moreover, I believe now that I have time to think and reflect on it, I think it was me and realizing that even though I should have been able to save Lily and James that I was powerless to do it. And I didn't want yours and Severus' death lying upon my shoulders as I do with Lily and James. You were both so young and I just couldn't bear the thought of losing another son and daughter. "

"You blame yourself for their deaths?" Ambrosia muttered, the news shocked her because she never thought that Albus would blame himself.

He looked at her sadly, "Everyday Ambrosia. I was the one who urged them to go into hiding. I was the one who convinced them to change the Secret Keeper to Peter. If I had even thought to check…"

"You couldn't have known Albus," Ambrosia spoke sadly, "None of us knew either, not even Severus. Peter being a Death Eater surprised all of us."

Albus said nothing but just smiled sadly as he continued speaking, "So by me putting Harry with the Dursleys', I figured that he would be safe along with you and Severus while I could have peace of mind that I had did the right thing. But when Harry arrived here that first day, I knew that I had made a mistake but I couldn't admit it to myself. I just couldn't think that Lily's other sister would be so cruel to her own nephew when you would have taken him in the blink of an eye. That reasoning blinded me and I allowed that young boy to stay where he was, even if my heart was telling me different."

"You left him there…because of your pride," Ambrosia spoke through her teeth as she clenched her jaw as anger washed over her.

"I suppose you could say that Ambrosia. I was too blind to see what damage I was causing and by the time you had returned to teach this year the damage had already been done. Or so I thought."

Ambrosia felt her anger abate slightly as she looked at him, "What do you mean or so you thought?"

Albus smiled, a true smile, as he looked at her. "What you and Severus have done for Harry is simply amazing Ambrosia. You have practically transformed him into another young man completely and all because you both loved him unconditionally. He's happy now and I'm not ever going to take that away from him again. And the same can be said for Draco. You two taking those two boys turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to them and for that I thank you."

"We didn't take them in for you," Ambrosia snarled back at him, glaring slightly.

"I know you didn't Ambrosia and that just makes it more amazing. You both did it because you wanted to and for that those two boys have changed their paths in this world."

"What do you mean Albus? What paths?" Ambrosia asked, now more curious than angry as she wondered where he was going with all of this.

"I already told you Ambrosia that Harry and Draco have the potential to being the two greatest wizards of our time. If they were to have stayed on the paths that they were on, this would never have occurred. They would have never have realized their full potential, nor known of their power. But now with you and Severus, I know that they can reach their full potential. With you two to guide them and show them, I have no doubt that we will be able to defeat Voldemort with their help."

"You still expect children to fight your war?" She asked, not really angry but more of a concerned mother for if he wanted her sons to fight, then he would have to go through her first.

"No Ambrosia. I do not wish for Harry and Draco to fight now, only when they are fully-matured wizards. I want them fully-trained and educated before they take on the task. I know that we won't be able to defeat Voldemort without them but I will not be sending children out to fight a war meant for adults."

"Do you think Voldemort is going to wait for them to become fully-matured Albus? He almost had them killed a number of weeks ago," Ambrosia asked, honestly curious at his point.

Albus shook his head, "No I know that Voldemort won't hold off on fighting that long but he doesn't know the potential of the boys like we do. Which brings me to another topic Ambrosia; do you know what a Horcrux is?"

Ambrosia looked shocked as she leaned forward in her chair, "You mean to tell me that Voldemort has Horcruxes!?"

Albus nodded, "Yes he had seven all together. I have managed over the years to find six of them and now seven."

"What's the seventh one?" Ambrosia asked, fearing the answer.

"Harry is the seventh one Ambrosia," Albus spoke sadly.

Ambrosia felt anger and sadness all at once course through her. Her son…her little lion…had a piece of that monster's soul inside of him.

"Is…What can we do to get it out?" Ambrosia asked, trying to not run out of the office and embrace her sons and hide them from the world.

"Yes, there is something we can do Ambrosia. We can remove the piece of soul from him so that it is painless for young Harry and destroy that piece of soul; thus leaving Voldemort no way of returning once he is defeated."

Ambrosia nodded and it was agreed that before summer break they would remove the soul from Harry.

The meeting had gone better than Ambrosia expected it to as she made her way back to the dungeon. Albus had given her a lot to think about and she had him, which is why before she left that she had agreed to try to get along with him but that for him to know that she wasn't ready to forgive him fully yet.

He had agreed and replied that he didn't think he would be forgiven that easily, that he knew he had much to make amends for. But for now it was start.

As Ambrosia entered their rooms, she sagged against the door as she let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding.

Severus, Harry, Draco, Remus and Sirius all looked up at her and wondered what was wrong as she looked so upset and drained.

She made her way to the couch and sat beside Severus as she told them of what had all occurred during her meeting with Dumbledore.

By the end of her tale, they knew that they had much to plan for in the future but for right now, they were content to just bask in the love and comfort of each other.

The rest of the world would have to wait until tomorrow.

End of Chapter 12

* * *

><p>AN: The confrontation between Ambrosia and Dumbledore has been a long time coming but they still have plenty of things they need to work out. Reviews please! Also please tell me your honest opinion on if I should enter this story in the Fandom Writing Contest, because I honestly do want to hear feedback! Until next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I really cannot believe that I have written 13 chapters of this story! I had given up hope of ever finishing it but you readers and your wonderful reviews are so encouraging. And I love that I finally have inspiration to not only write more fandom fiction but also to write some original works of my own finally! And now please enjoy this new chapter and please leave a review as I do enjoy reading them.

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>The weeks that followed Christmas were quite uneventful; not that anyone was complaining as it was nice to just back and relax as they enjoyed being a family.<p>

The students were returning today and Harry and Draco were both excited to see their friends again and were practically bouncing up and down as Severus told them that they could ride the carriages up from the station if they wanted to.

Ambrosia couldn't help but laugh as both boys readily agreed and rushed to get ready in their robes so that they could arrive with their friends.

Ambrosia and Severus had both decided to tell Harry about the Horcrux, neither wanting to lie to him. And it came as no surprise when Harry readily agreed to have the Horcrux removed from him, not wanting such a dark soul piece attached to him.

It had been decided among them all that they would remove the Horcrux from Harry after the students had left for summer break since they would be journeying into the Muggle world for the trial that Ambrosia and Severus had brought against the Dursleys.

While Severus and Remus had visited them as well as Sirius, it had been decided that they would be punished according to Muggle law as Harry had expressed his preference for having the trial in the Muggle world due to the fact that if it were held in the Wizarding world that he would receive unwanted attention. This was why upon their last visit to the Dursleys, Severus had wiped their memories clean of the visits that himself, Remus and Sirius had made; as it would only complicate things if the Dursleys brought up not only the visits. Remus had also taken it a step further and charmed the Dursleys to where they couldn't reveal what they knew about witches and wizards, which again would prove to be trouble if they brought it up during court.

That was another thing that Severus and Ambrosia had learned about Harry over the Christmas break…he absolutely hated being called the Boy-who-lived and he hated the attention even more. Neither adult could blame the young boy for that however nor did they argue about where to hold the Dursleys' Trial.

Severus had made contact with a Squib that he knew from his childhood and had hired him to be their lawyer. The squib, Leonard, was a well-known lawyer and with him on their side, Severus was sure that they would win. Severus had also taken steps to ensure housing for his family while they were there as none of them wished to travel back and forth every day from the courtroom to Hogwarts. So he settled on renting a small home near where the trial would be held where they would stay for however long the trial took.

Remus and Sirius had taken it upon themselves to start going to the home and charming it with protection charms, enlargement charms for the room and just making sure that it was livable for all of them they arrived.

Both Severus and Ambrosia were grateful for this while Remus and Sirius insisted that it was the least they could do and that they were happy to do it.

* * *

><p>Soon the day came when the students left for the summer. It seemed to come so much faster than anyone expected but there was little doubt that the students couldn't wait to get home for the summer and show their families what all they had learned.<p>

Harry hugged Luna close as Draco did the same to Hermione.

They had missed the girls terribly over the Christmas break and had spent every moment they could with them during the rest of the term. They had grown more attached to them and they knew that both girls felt the same.

"Write to me?" Hermione asked as she leaned back from the hug, looking at Draco with small tears in her eyes.

Draco leaned closer and kissed her cheek softly as he pulled back and smiled, "Every day."

Hermione smiled as she hugged him again tightly, not willing to let him go until she had to board the train.

Luna and Harry were having a similar conversation as they hugged each other tightly, missing each other already.

Luna and Hermione boarded the train and both waved out of their compartment window as the boys waved back to them.

Harry and Draco were sad to see them go but looked up when their dad placed a hand on each of their shoulders as he smiled down at them.

"Don't worry boys, you'll them soon enough." Severus said as he led them back to the carriage that would take them back to Hogwarts.

They were going to remove the Horcrux from Harry that evening before they left for the Muggle world for the better part of the summer, which was how long they were told the Dursleys' trial was going to take.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing but about an hour before they were to make their way to Dumbledore's office, Harry came up to his parents and asked them something that neither thought they would ever hear.

"You want to try what Harry?" Severus asked as he looked at the young man in shock at what he had just asked.

"I want to try and remove the Dark Mark from your arm dad. I know I can do it and I don't want you to be tied to him anymore. I know you still feel pain from your connection to Voldemort and I don't want to see you in pain anymore." Harry responded as he met his dad's eyes with a determination that not many adult wizards have much less thirteen year olds.

"But Harry, how do you know you can do it?" Ambrosia asked, curious as to how her son had figured this out and was more than willing to try to see if it worked.

"I'm a Parselmouth mom and so is Voldemort. I figured that he wanted to make sure that no one else could remove the mark but him since only he could speak the language. I've got to try mom, please…I need to do this before we remove the Horcrux tonight." Harry begged his parents as he sat between them on the couch.

Ambrosia and Severus looked over his head and met each others eyes. Dumbledore had informed them earlier that morning that their son was a Parselmouth due to the Horcrux that dwelled within him, it had been a shock for sure but since they were planning on removing the Horcrux that night they decided not to dwell on it. They knew that Dumbledore would be there and they would both be there along with Remus and Sirius, so there was little danger to Harry collapsing. And both could see how determined Harry was to do this and if they had both learned anything about the young man between them was that when he was determined, nothing could stand in his way.

Ambrosia sighed and nodded, "You can try Harry but if I or Severus tells you to stop then you must without hesitation. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded and smiled at his parents, "Thank you!" He engulfed them both in a tight hug as he ran out of the room, most likely to tell Draco the news.

Severus looked over at his wife, "Ambrosia, do you really think he can?"

Ambrosia was silent for a moment as she lost herself in her thoughts before answering, "If anyone in the world could remove the Dark Mark Sev, it'll be our Harry. I trust him to remove it…in fact I know he can. I don't know how but I know he can remove it Sev."

Severus didn't respond but just pulled his wife to him, laying his hand on her belly as he felt for the magic of their unborn child. He couldn't help but grin when the child starting moving around as if it could feel his touch and was responding to it.

"She knows who her daddy is," Ambrosia said softly, causing Severus to jump slightly.

"A girl? We're having a little girl?" His breathe caught in his throat as he allowed his eyes to well with tears as happiness welled up within him.

For the rest of the hour was spent with Ambrosia and Severus just curled up on the couch together, basking in the love and happiness that seemed to not only engulf them but the entire room.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he placed his hand over his dad's arm, where the Dark Mark lay as he looked around the room. Determination rose within as he saw his mom's hopeful look as well as his brother's. He would succeed and remove Voldemort's mark from his dad's arm. He would free his dad from the mad Dark Lord's hold once and for all. He would free his family.<p>

Harry glared down at the top of his hand as his magic began to fill the Headmaster's office, causing many trinkets to clatter and some portraits to move to frames that were farther away in fear of the magic that was swirling around the boy.

Ambrosia made to grab Draco and pull him behind her in case Harry's magic got too out of control and lashed out at him but she stopped when something amazing happened. She watched as Harry's magic seemed to surround Draco, herself and Severus but not in any way threatening. She could feel the touch of her son's magic and was in awe of it. She could feel her own magic swell up and reach out to touch her son's magic as she witness Draco doing the same.

This was pure magic and it felt wonderful, so warm and welcoming to be surrounded by it. And it was in that moment that Ambrosia knew fully how powerful Harry and Draco were as their magic danced together and swirled around the room, surrounding and touching those that the boys deemed as family.

Ambrosia gasped a little as she felt her sons magic come and wrap around her stomach as it seemed to form a protective barrier around her unborn daughter. She couldn't help but feel tears in her eyes when she felt her little daughters magic react to her brothers as she seemed to reach out and try to grasp at her older brothers' magic, wanting to play it seemed.

Soon the magic removed itself from her and surrounded Severus, more specifically his arm that Harry still held a hand over.

Ambrosia glanced over at Draco and could tell that he was leading his magic to Harry in order to make it easier on his brother. She was worried as sweat start to appear on Draco's head and she feared he would collapse but she breathed a sigh of relief when Sirius moved to stand behind Draco as Remus did the same to Harry.

She should have known that neither man would let their godsons be harmed even by their own magic. She nodded her head in thanks as she turned her attention back to her husband and Harry as she watched with bated breath to see what would happen next.

Severus had never felt such pain in his life but he refused to let his pain be known to his son, who was concentrating hard and hissing low and in such a demanding way that Severus couldn't help but feel pride that his son was willing to do this for him.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Harry removed his hand and leaned back against Remus as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He glanced over and saw that Draco had done to same to Sirius as he smiled at his brother, thanking him for his help.

Draco smiled back and nodded his head in return; glad that he could help his brother as much as he had just done.

Ambrosia smiled at both of her boys before turning her attention to Severus as he inspected his arm. Her hands flew to her mouth in shock as tears filled her eyes as she stared at the now bare skin of his arms. She walked to his side as she ran her hand over the still red but unmarked skin of Severus' arm as she looked up at him with a smile on his face.

"You're free Severus! You're finally free of him!" Ambrosia yelled happily as she hugged Severus close to her as he did the same.

Severus had never felt so free in his life and it was thanks to his sons. He turned and looked at them as he saw how tired both boys were. He walked over and gave them each a huge hug and thanked them, knowing that they were willing to do this for him touched him in ways he never expected it would.

* * *

><p>After waiting nearly an hour until both Ambrosia and Severus deemed Harry strong enough to go through the removal of the Horcrux was Harry allowed to take the potion that would push the Horcrux out of him.<p>

Harry lay down on the couch and everyone watched as they waited for the Horcrux to remove itself from the young boy as Dumbledore waited with his wand at the ready to banish the darkness forever.

It didn't take too long for Harry to start moaning and groaning in pain as he began to shake, twist and turn in pain as the Horcrux began to fight the potion.

Ambrosia didn't want to look at her son in pain but she refused to look away as she held onto Severus' hand tightly as she watched her young son fight with an unseen force.

Draco also refused to let Harry out of his sight as he stood on his mom's other side, holding her hand and letting her squeeze it as hard as she wanted to. He hated seeing Harry in pain but he knew that if he let his magic out to try and soothe his brother that he would be risking the darkness attaching to him from what his parents had told him. So Draco stood strong as he waited for his brother's ordeal to be over with.

Harry had never felt such pain in his life but he knew that this was necessary. He could feel the Horcrux fighting the potion and called upon his magic to help the potion push the darkness out of him. He knew that the potion wouldn't be enough as the Horcrux had been attached to him for so long so he knew that his magic was necessary. With a final yell, he arched off of the couch as the Horcrux seemed to fly out of his chest in a black smoky cloud.

Dumbledore acted quickly, pointing his wand at the darkness that was floating above Harry. A golden light erupted from Dumbledore's wand as it entangled itself around the dark cloud and began squeezing it.

Everyone in the room could hear the angry hissing that was coming from it as the golden strands got tighter and tighter around the dark cloud as it seemed to squeeze the life out of it.

The darkness hissed darkly one more time before it disappeared completely from the room and Ambrosia rushed over to Harry who had sat up on the couch and looked at Dumbledore.

"Is it gone?" Harry asked, scared that it wasn't.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, "Its gone Harry…and it's not coming back every again."

Harry smiled brightly as Ambrosia hugged him close. He was soon enveloped in a hug from his brother and dad and godfathers.

Everyone was so happy not only was Harry free of the Horcrux but also that Severus was finally free of Voldemort's hold.

As Dumbledore looked on at the family in front of him, he hoped that now the darkness had left their lives at least for a little while.

* * *

><p>Voldemort screamed in pain as he felt like his soul was ripped from his chest. This was the second time tonight that he had felt severe pain and he was angry.<p>

Somehow Snape was able to remove the Dark Mark and Voldemort spent a good few minutes trying to figure out how that old fool Dumbledore managed to do it.

"Potter…" Voldemort hissed out as it occurred to him that Potter would have to be the only one who would even try to remove the Dark Mark.

When the second wave of pain had hit him, Voldemort knew that his Horcrux had been discovered in the boy. And he silently wondered how many he had left other than Nagini who he never let out of his sight.

"I'm going to enjoy murdering Potter after I make him watch me kill his family one by one…" Voldemort hissed out, "Starting with that bitch Ambrosia."

End of Chapter 13

A/N: Reviews are welcome! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Wow Chapter 14 already! Also still loving the reviews that I'm getting, so please keep them coming. Right now I do have Chapter 15 plotted out and I'm already thinking ahead to Chapter 16. I don't think I'm going to have that many chapters left as I have finally figured out how I want the battle to start and end, which should be coming up in Chapter 17, so there might only be a few more chapters left after this one guys! But I am so happy that you guys like it! Anyway I'm rambling again, please enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave a review as I do so enjoy reading them. :-)

A/N CONT: I will also mention that there is mention of child abuse, child neglect and thoughts about killing a child in this chapter. I know that many can find that triggering so I wanted to warn my readers. It is NOT graphic and is only mentioned near the end of the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

A few days after the removal of the Horcrux, Harry and his family found themselves in the middle of London as they made their way down the busy streets.

Harry found it amusing that Draco was in awe of the buildings, shops and the variety of people, seeing that he had never been in the Muggle world. Harry couldn't help but giggle as Draco stared in complete wonderment at the cars passing by and was only able to get his attention when he pinched his arm.

"Ow, Bloody Hell Harry that hurt!" Draco winced as he rubbed the spot where Harry had pinched him.

Harry laughed in amusement, "If you don't quit staring Dray you're going to draw more attention to yourself."

Draco blushed as he finally seemed to notice the odd looks that he had been getting with all his staring.

"I'm sorry Har but everything is just so new to me. I've never been in…London before," Draco silently congratulated himself on saying London and not saying something about never being in the muggle world.

Harry smiled brightly as he noticed Draco's success at saying London as he pulled Draco along so that they could catch up to their parents. He leaned over and whispered to Draco, "I know its new Draco but we have to remember to not give anything away. I promise that when we get to the house that I'll tell you all about London and maybe we can even go out and see the tourists' spots with mom and dad."

Draco nodded his head and beamed at the thought of being able to not only learn more about London but perhaps see more of it in depth. He made a mental note to ask their dad and mom if they could perhaps go on vacation in the muggle world again. Because even being raised in the wizarding world, he had to admit that muggles were growing on him, especially their fashion sense.

Severus and Ambrosia laughed silently to their selves as Severus canceled the spell that he had been using to make sure their sons were alright. When the boys finally caught up, Severus made a mental note to bring up going to Paris with Ambrosia; because he had a feeling that both Harry and Draco would love it. Perhaps they could go around Christmas this year, Paris was always the loveliest around that holiday.

Harry and Draco fell into behind their parents as they continued to walk down the busy streets. Draco would sometimes comment on something, to which Harry would readily answer back and it was hard to contain his pride in being able to teach Draco about the muggle world.

* * *

><p>So on their journey continued, until they reached the house that Severus had rented for the next few months while they were to attend the Dursleys' Trial. Sirius and Remus had already arrived at the house in order to make sure everything was ready for when the full family moved in.<p>

As Severus and the rest of the family entered through the metal gate that gave them access to the home, Sirius opened the huge front door with a wide smile as he beckoned them inside. Severus couldn't help but shake his head in amusement as he helped Ambrosia up the few steps that lead to the door, ignoring her playful glare as she admittedly commented on how she didn't need help.

"Severus, for goodness sake I can still walk fine you know," Ambrosia commented as they finally entered the entrance way where she looked around and was impressed with what her husband and friends had done to the house.

Severus nodded his head but replied, "I know that Ambrosia, but I do not want you to over-stress yourself now. You're only a couple of months away from giving birth and I don't want any stress to cause you to go into early labor. It's bad enough that I couldn't get you to stay at Hogwarts instead of coming to the trial, even Harry insisted that he didn't mind you staying."

Ambrosia sighed as the old argument over the past few days was brought up again. She sat down on the sofa gently as she rubbed her head, feeling slight irritation at the fact that Severus couldn't seem to let this small argument go between them. She felt him sit down beside her as he removed her hand from her forehead and grasped it between his. She looked at him and couldn't help but feel the irritation leave her as she looked into his face. She knew he was worried, she was worried as well but no matter what Harry or Severus told her; she was going to be present at the trial.

"Severus we have been over this love, I need to be here. Not only for Harry but for myself as well," Ambrosia spoke in a soft voice as she looked fondly at her husband. "I know you and the boys worry about me and really I appreciate it but I really do need to be here. I promise if I feel that I cannot handle sitting in the courtroom then I will have Sirius and Remus escort me out and bring me back here to rest. I'll even call Madam Pomfrey if it would make you feel better. But please Severus, don't leave me out of this trial. Harry isn't the only one that needs closure from the Dursleys. And I want to be able to speak to Petunia, even if it is for the last time and even if I know I won't get any answers."

Severus sat in silence for a few moments before he pulled Ambrosia to him, hugging her as tightly as he dared. He knew that she needed to be there and knew that no matter how much he put up a fight that she would be there in that courtroom to support Harry. He didn't have to like it however and the thought of anything happening to her and their unborn baby girl brought unshed tears to his eyes.

He held her close as he leaned his head down and kissed her lips gently as he stared into her eyes as he nodded, "Alright Ambrosia, since you promised and since I know that there is nothing that I can do to stop you. But you must promise me that even if you feel the slightest bit off that you'll come straight back here."

Ambrosia nodded her head as she smiled, bringing up her hands to cradle Severus' face softly as she kissed him gently, "I promise Sev."

Severus nodded and smiled back at her, as he maneuvered himself on the couch as he put his back against the armrest and his feet up on the couch. He then pulled Ambrosia to him, putting her back to his chest as he laid his hands on her pregnant belly as he rubbed it loving.

Ambrosia couldn't help but lean fully back on Severus as he began rubbing her belly. This was something that he had been doing daily since the baby's magic had started showing and Ambrosia never felt the urge to stop him. To her, it was sweet and protective all at the same time; plus their little girl loved when her daddy was around as she would kick and try to connect with his magic as she had tried to do with her brothers.

They sat there in silence; the room quiet as they listened to Harry and Draco explore the house with Sirius and Remus. They laughed silently to themselves as the boys got into a race with the animagus and werewolf, beating them to the living room as they skidded across the floor to their parents.

Harry and Draco broke out into laughter as they landed on their butts, the rug having caused them to slip and land in front of their parents. They looked up at their parents and smiled as they saw that they were curled up together in a position that had become a common sight.

Harry reached out his magic as he gently brought his hand up to caress his mom's belly. He felt his little sister respond to his magic as she kicked his hand in excitement. A big smile broke out onto his face as he laughed lightly, leaning down to whisper to his little sister, "You're going to be a little troublemaker. But don't worry, I'll love you anyway."

Ambrosia smiled with tears in her eyes at Harry's actions, which were quickly followed by Draco who repeated the same action as Harry and responded in the same way.

It still shocked the adults in the room to the core that both young wizards so quickly grasped the concept of their magic since that night. Granted they still had lots more training to go through but the fact that both thirteen year old boys were able to interact with their unborn sister with such ease was shocking to all of them.

Though it was clear that none of the adults minded when the boys called their magic out to connect with their sister's magic, as all knew that neither boy would hurt her and that they only wanted to protect her.

And so the family settled in for a few days of peace and quiet, before the trial that would permanently seal off Harry's painful past and allow him the freedom to move on completely with his new life and family.

* * *

><p>The morning of the trial found the family making their way towards the courthouse by cab, with Draco and Harry sitting in Remus and Sirius' lap during the ride. It was still early in the morning and the boys were still tired from having stayed up a bit last night; Harry due to nerves and Draco as he stayed up to comfort his brother.<p>

Severus and Ambrosia sat across their friends and children, as Ambrosia smiled softly as both of her boys tried to fight off sleep. They lost the battle a few times but by the time they had made it to the courthouse, both boys were wide awake with anticipation.

Both parents had decided that their family would have to look the part in order to show the courts that they were more than able to care for Harry as well as Draco.

Severus, Remus and Sirius had all adorned suits for the trial; Remus and Sirius' being grey while Severus had opted for black as it made him look not only sophisticated but dangerous as well. The last was more for the Dursleys' than for the court because Severus just wanted to strike fear in them again, if nothing but for his own amusement.

While Ambrosia had planned for both Harry and Draco to wear dress shirts and slacks, both boys were determined to wear a suit like their dad and had begged her until she gave in with a laugh. So when she glanced at her boys as they exited the car and straightened their suits that were smaller copies of Severus', she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her.

To Severus however, it was Ambrosia that tied their family together. She glowed with her pregnancy as she placed a hand on her belly that left no doubt to onlookers that she was with child. She had chosen to dress not only sophisticated to match her family but for comfort as well. Instead of heels, she wore black ballet shoes and a dark green embellished maxi dress that showed off her curves to perfection. Her hair tied up in a loose bun gave the perfect appearance of someone who was not only of wealth but a woman who was a mother.

As they made their way through the courthouse to the room where the trial was going to be held, Harry couldn't help but grip his dad's hand tighter at the looks and whispers that they were receiving.

Severus reacted as a father should and squeezed Harry's hand back as he glared at anyone that dared to venture to closely; his magic giving him an aura of someone that should not be approached and luckily the muggles that watching them had enough of self-preservation to stay away and not try to talk to them.

Ambrosia shook her head as she smiled at Severus' protectiveness of Harry as Draco laughed lightly beside her as he squeezed her hand and she returned the action in kind.

* * *

><p>Leonard Dwarling stood in front of the courtroom doors as he shifted on his feet slightly as he waited for his clients to arrive. He gripped his briefcase tightly as it he was afraid that it would up and disappear; and knowing that if did then Severus would have his head, friend or not. For it was in the briefcase that held their winning ticket to this trial; in the briefcase was pictures of all Harry's injuries, doctor visits, statements from neighbors and old school teachers, and the list went on and on.<p>

Leonard knew that the Dursleys' didn't have a chance at winning this case but that wouldn't prevent him from performing at his best. Severus was a dear friend and had been there for him when his parents had kicked him out; hell if it wasn't for Severus, Leonard would have never been able to become the lawyer he was today as it was Severus that had given Leonard the money in order to go to university.

Leonard chuckled lightly as he had lost count of how many times he had tried to pay back Severus, only for the other man to just wave his hand and refuse to take the money. He had even tried to give it to Ambrosia, who had glared at him and refused to take it as well.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he spotted Severus and his family coming from down the hallway and couldn't help but chuckle at the intimidating image they made as people moved out of their way to let them pass.

Spotting young Harry was easy for Leonard as he could see the boy would rather be anywhere but here at the moment but also noticed that the young man had determination in his eyes. Leonard knew that look and knew that Harry was more than happy to be getting this part of his life over with.

"Severus! Ambrosia!" Leonard shouted as he shook Severus' hand and kissed Ambrosia's hand. "Ambrosia, you are simply glowing my dear. I trust that all is well with the little one?"

Ambrosia smiled and nodded, "Yes Leo, she is behaving just fine. I'm sure you know my sons Harry and Draco."

Leonard turned his attention to the two young men and could only blink at the slight suspicion that both of their eyes held for him. He noticed that both boys had taken a step in front of their mother and seemed to be trying to shield her from him. Leonard couldn't but laugh as he looked at Severus, "I see that both of your sons are just as protective over her as you are."

Severus chuckled along with Remus and Sirius, "Yes it does seem like they do take after me on that front. Both of our sons are rather attached to their mother and their little sister so I'm not really surprised by their actions."

"Draco, Harry…it's alright. Leo is Severus' friend and is going to be helping us with the case today," Ambrosia spoke quietly as she ran her fingers through her sons' hair as she calmed them.

Both boys quickly relaxed and took on personalities that were more suitable for their age as they both apologized to Leonard for their behavior.

"Not to worry lads," Leonard replied as he laughed it off. "I can't really blame you for wanting to protect your mother. She's really something isn't she?"

"Yes sir!" Harry and Draco replied at the same time, their suspicion completely gone as they welcomed the other man into the fold for the time being. Besides he was meant to be helping them and they didn't want to run him off.

"Have they arrived yet?" Ambrosia asked, laying a hand on each of her sons' shoulders.

Leonard nodded, "Yes they arrived before you did and caused quite a disruption from what I was told; Mr. Dursley being the worst as he practically bellowed that he didn't understand why he was being put on trial for trying to discipline a little freak."

Harry twitched slightly at that word but quickly composed himself as he leaned into his mom, allowing her to put her arm around him and surround him with her love and protection.

Remus and Sirius growled lowly but kept themselves composed as they knew that losing their composer now would do them and Harry no good.

As they entered the courtroom, all attention within sought them out and Harry quickly had to compose himself as he caught sight of the Dursleys, who were glaring at him and his family.

Harry couldn't help the anger that coursed through him at their glares that were directed at his mom and dad. How dare they glare at his parents after all they had done for them, he was about to lose his control when his mom pulled him close and whispered to him.

"Harry, little lion it's alright. Let them glare; it does not hurt me or your dad. Calm my little lion, you must stay calm."

Harry took a few deep breathes as he cleared his mind. He looked up and smiled at his mom, "Thanks mom."

"Anytime sweetie, now come we must sit at the table with your dad and Leonard," Ambrosia spoke softly as she led Harry to the table and sat him between her and Severus with Leonard on Severus' other side.

Behind them Draco sat between Remus and Sirius; Draco couldn't help but to flare his magic a bit to let Harry know that he was there for him and smiled when he felt Harry respond in kind with his own magic.

The judge entered the courtroom and the trial began with the hit of the gavel.

* * *

><p>The trial seemed to go on forever and while the Dursleys' attorney tried his hardest to dismiss all chargers, he knew they were beaten when the pictures and testimonies had been produced.<p>

Throughout the trial, Harry had stayed silent between his mom and dad as he desperately tried not to panic with being in the same room as the family that had once abused him. But before he knew it, the judge had asked them to stand as the entire room stood up as the jury exited out of the room to determine what the Dursleys' fate would be.

The judge dismissed both sides for lunch, saying that while they could converse with each other they could not discuss the trial. Lunch was going to be brought to them as it seemed the cafeteria was too full already and with that the judge retired to his chamber for the next hour.

The courtroom was silent for a moment as both sides seemed content to just ignore each other completely until Ambrosia stood up from her chair and made her way towards Petunia. Severus quickly got up and followed his wife, a silent guard behind her in case he was needed but he knew that this was something that she had to do on her own.

Ambrosia was quiet as she stood in front of the woman she had once called sister but someone who was a complete stranger to her now. She waited until she knew Petunia would ignore her no longer as she stood up from the table, stepping out to the front of it as they stood face to face for the first time in nearly fifteen years.

"I just want to know one thing Petunia…just one thing…" Ambrosia stated her tone even and left no room to be ignored by the other woman. "Why?"

Petunia was silent and stone still as she looked at her sister before she responded, "I'm not sure what you are talking about."

"Bullshit Petunia! You know damn well what I'm talking about! You will answer me if it's the only descent thing you ever do in your miserable life. How could you do that to Harry? Lily's son…our nephew…how could you treat him like he was nothing more than the dirt beneath your feet?"

Petunia sneered as she glared at Harry, "Because that is what he is worth. He's a freak…just like Lily was and just like you were. I hated Lily the moment she got her letter and then low and behold you got yours. And you both thought you were just so special and better than the rest of us. I saw you both for what you were…freaks! I wanted nothing more to do with you but I couldn't have what I wanted could I? Because the moment Lily went and decided to get blown up, I got saddled with her little bastard! I didn't want him anywhere near my son and my husband! But no we had to take him in…so we did what we knew was best, if he was going to turn out to be another freak then we were going to beat the freak out of him as best as would. It's obvious now that it didn't work sadly…"

Ambrosia was barely holding onto her temper as she felt her magic flare up, wanting to lash out at the woman she once called sister.

"If there is anyone that can be dubbed freaks in this room, then it is you and your precious family Petunia. You dare use that excuse that you hated both of us when you followed us around like a lost puppy whenever we came home?" Severus growled out as he stepped up to stand beside his wife.

Petunia glared at Severus, "The only reason I followed you around was because I wanted to see if I could catch you doing freaky things and report you! I wanted nothing to do with you and your kind!"

Petunia was silent for a moment before she uttered a sentence that no one would have thought would come from her lips.

Petunia took a deep breathe before she met Ambrosia's eyes and without an inkling of remorse in her voice said, "I have only one thing in this world that I am sorry for," She turned and looked at Harry and then back at Ambrosia. "I'm sorry that I never drowned the little bastard in the bathtub the morning I found him on our doorsteps."

Ambrosia was shocked at the words that flowed from her sister's mouth and suddenly wondered why she could even call this woman her sister in the first place.

"You are cruel Petunia. You have grown into a cold and cruel woman…and that will cost you everything. I denounce you as my sister from this day forth and I can only hope that this will be the last time we met face to face. Because the next time I see you, I won't hold back."

Ambrosia turned and returned to her seat beside Harry as she pulled him to her, hugging him tightly to her as she fought off tears. How could her sister be so cruel to such a sweet and innocent child? She was struck with the thought that if Petunia had gone through with her threat of drowning him, that she never would have been able to meet the boy she now loved as a son…and that thought brought more tears to her eyes.

Severus gritted his teeth together as he physically had to force himself to back away from the Dursleys and return to sit on the other side of Harry. He noticed out of the corner of his that the bailiff had entered the judge's chamber, no doubt to tell him what had just occurred.

Sure enough a few moments later both men emerged, the judge's face clearly showed rage as he approached the bench and slammed the gavel to his desk, causing Harry and Draco to practically jump out of their skin.

The judge said nothing but glared at Petunia and the Dursleys before he spoke, "Usually I would have waited for the jury to arrive with their decision but I feel in the circumstances that have been presented to me that there is no need to wait for them. I have come to a decision of this trial; stand Dursleys'."

The Dursleys' all stood and seemingly thought they were going to be dismissed from this silly trial, because who would ever allow such freaks to win against normal people. They were however shocked to their very core when the judge gave his ruling.

"I have never in my life seen a family that deserved to have the book thrown at them but I see that family today. Dursleys, you have to be the most disgraceful family that I have ever had the pleasure of seeing in my courtroom. If I had my way, you would all be sentenced to several life sentences for what you put that young man through his whole life…"

"But your honor, he's nothing but a freak!" Petunia screamed in rage, realizing fully that her family had lost.

"Silence! I will not stand for that word to be spoken in my courtroom!" The judge shouted as he struck the gavel again on his desk.

Petunia looked like she wanted to say something else but wisely chose to stay silent.

"As I was saying," the judge continued, "While I would like nothing more to see you all rot in the lowest cell for the rest of your miserable lives, there are laws that even I have to obey. My ruling stands as followed: Vernon Dursley, you will be sentenced to 20 years in prison with no chance of parole for child-abuse, child-neglect and child-endangerment. Petunia Dursley, you will be sentenced to 20 years in prison with no chance of parole for child-abuse, child-neglect and child-endangerment. Dudley Dursley, you will be sentenced to four years of Juvenile Detention Center and on your eighteenth birthday you will be released to the custody of one Marge Dursley, who will remain your guardian until your twenty-first birthday. All three Dursleys are hereby bared from any interaction the Snape family and any of their friends; if this is violated the Dursleys will be fined heavily and will serve one year in jail. Court dismissed."

The judge slammed his gavel onto his desk as he shifted the papers on his desk as his focus turned to Harry as he spoke softly to the boy.

"Now Harry, it says here that Mr. and Mrs. Snape want to formally adopt you here in England," the judge spoke softly as he watched Harry nod. "My question is, do you want them to adopt you Harry? Be honest now, no one will be mad at you."

Harry didn't even hesitate with his answer, "Yes sir, I want them to adopt me and I want Dray to be my brother. Please sir, can they adopt me?" Harry's eyes got a bit teary-eyed and even the hardened judge couldn't bear to tell him no.

He smiled and nodded at Harry, "Of course they can young man. It is obvious that they care greatly for you and that they can easily provide for you." The judge hits the gavel again, "It is ruled that Harry will be legally adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Snape and that no other court inside and outside of the United Kingdom will be able to reverse this ruling. Court dismissed."

Harry was so overjoyed that he threw his arms around his dad's neck and hugged him tightly, letting tears finally flow from his eyes.

Severus held his son close to him as he closed his eyes in relief. Not only was Harry their son in the wizarding world but also here in the muggle world…now no one will be able to take their son away from them.

Ambrosia was overjoyed. She might have lost a sister but what she had gained was more than worth it. Harry was now their son and nothing was going to be able to take him away from them. She reached over and grasped Severus' hand squeezed it tightly. She looked up and saw that Draco was now standing by her as he laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. She felt the magic of their family surround them and couldn't help but smile brighter than she had in a long time. Her family was finally whole again and she was going to do everything in her power to keep it that way.

End of Chapter 14

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews please! Also I will say that I'm not familiar at all with the legal system in London so I used what I know about the American legal system from watching law shows. I hope it was okay. See you guys in the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Sadly I have nothing to say about this chapter, just that I hope everyone enjoys it and that I appreciate each review that I get. Hope you guys like it!

**Chapter Warnings:** There is mention of childbirth but nothing graphic at all. But I thought I would go ahead and warn my readers, just in case.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

The rest of the summer passed and was filled with joy and happiness, as Harry and Draco enjoyed exploring the different attractions of London and could often be heard laughing about their adventures during the night before they went to sleep.

But sadly the family vacation came to an end when they had to go back to Hogwarts. By this time, Ambrosia was just days away from having the newest addition so she had taken to just resting around the home and letting Severus, Remus and Sirius do all the work. And while she complained a bit at the beginning, it was clear that she was enjoying her rest and being waited on.

Severus had decided that he wanted to arrive before the rest of the students returned so that he could make sure that everything was set for when the baby came, in case he was in class or a meeting. He needed to be assured that everything would be ready for Ambrosia so that she wouldn't have to worry about it.

They all agreed, especially Draco and Harry as they were both excited to meet their baby sister as they made sure to tell her everyday as they curled up next to their mom.

So the family arrives at Hogwarts without any incident and Severus wastes no time in going through everything twice to make sure everything is in order. It's not until an hour later that Ambrosia calls him to her side and forces him to sit down.

"Sev, love of my life…if you don't calm down and sit for the rest of the evening, I'm going to spell you into a chair," Ambrosia said in a very calm voice but one that held no argument.

"But Ambrosia…everything needs to be ready for when you go into labor," Severus argued, and Sirius would even go so far as to say that he whined a little bit.

"No Severus. Everything is ready…it's been ready for weeks and Madam Pomfrey will be on call in case I need her. Severus please calm down, you're making me nervous and that's not good for me or the baby," Ambrosia felt bad using the excuse that Severus running around like a head-less chicken was a danger to her and the baby, but she just wanted him to relax and just breathe.

Severus looked at Ambrosia and sighed, "Alright Ambrosia. You win love."

"Thank you Severus," Ambrosia smiled as she gave him a peek on the lips which caused him to smile and place one on hers as well.

"Ew…" Harry and Draco said as they laughed at the same time, which caused all of the adults in the room to burst out laughing as well, nervousness now gone from the room and their lives it seems.

Ambrosia placed her hand on her stomach and smiled when she felt the little one kick. 'Soon,' she thought as she rubbed her belly. 'Soon I can hold you in my arms…my sweet little Mirielle.'

It then occurred to her that she had never shared the name with anyone, not even Severus. She had kept it a well-hidden secret, one that she guarded heavily but now she felt like she could tell them; so clearing her throat lightly as she gained the rooms' attention.

"I suppose now would be as good of a time as any to tell you the name of our newest member," Ambrosia said, "or should I make you wait…"

"Please mom! Tell us, please!" Draco and Harry both began to beg as they both pulled the puppy dog eye look that Sirius had taught them.

Ambrosia, having become immune to the look years ago, just raised an eyebrow before she smiled at her sons.

"Alright, alright…Besides I think I've made you all wait long enough," Ambrosia paused as the room became quiet once more. "Her name will be…Mirielle Lillian Snape."

"I love it mom! It's so pretty!" Draco exclaimed as he moved to gently hug his mother as Harry waited for his turn.

"Can we call her Elle mom? Please? She deserves a pretty nickname." Harry asked, as he bites his lip as he waited for an answer.

Ambrosia smiled and nodded her head, "That's a fine nickname Harry, I'm sure she'll love it."

Harry's smile got even wider, if possible, as he hugged his mom as well.

Severus was over the moon that Ambrosia had finally shared the name of their little girl with him and the rest of the family. He understood her need for it to be secret though during her pregnancy but he would be lying if he said that he hadn't been curious about what the chosen name was going to be. He didn't doubt his wife would pick a beautiful name for their little girl and she had indeed.

"Mirielle…that's French isn't it?" Sirius asked as he smiled at Ambrosia.

She nodded her head as she replied, "Yes, it means Miraculous. I thought it was an appropriate name for her."

"It's perfect love, just as she will be perfect." Severus responded as he hugged his wife closely, kissing her softly.

Ambrosia finally let all doubt leave her mind as she saw how readily the family had accepted the name. And now all there was left to do was to wait for the arrival of their little one; which Ambrosia had little doubt would be very long.

* * *

><p>It seems that Ambrosia should have heeded her own warning for as it stood, on the morning of September fourth, just three days after the beginning of the new school year, Mirielle decided that she wanted to greet the world.<p>

Ambrosia had awoken to cramps early in the morning and she just knew that it was time. She shook Severus awake, just as another pain hit her.

"Sev…get up…please…Sev wake up!" Ambrosia shook him, silently cursing the man for staying up late the night before. She paused in her shaking as she felt the sheets grow wet underneath her and knew that her water had broken.

She glared at Severus before reaching for her wand and casting a stinging hex at him, not enough to hurt him but enough to send him flying off the bed and landing on the floor.

When he landed on the floor, the impact woke him up immediately as he sat up and looked at Ambrosia, "What was that for?"

"My water just broke you idiot! Hurry up and get dressed! I need to go to the Hospital Wing!" She yelled at him, later knowing that she would apologize for yelling at him but for right now she was in too much pain to care.

Severus blinked for a few moments before he was up and running around their room, getting dressed and helping Ambrosia get up and get ready. He went running out of their room as he flooed Madam Pomfrey and told her that it was time.

With all of his running around, it was no wonder that he not only woke up Sirius and Remus but also Draco and Harry as well. Both boys ventured out of their room as they saw their dad running around while their mom was just patiently sitting on the couch as she watched him with narrowed eyes.

It occurred to both of the boys that their mom was going to have their baby sister and since neither wanted to miss out on such an event, they raced back to their rooms and got dressed. They appeared at their mom's side and asked if she needed anything.

Ambrosia was startled at seeing her sons up at this hour but knew that with the way Severus was making noise that he must have woken them up. She smiled at them, "I'm fine my darlings, but I must ask why you both are dressed? It is too early for you to even be awake."

"Mom, we want to come with you. We know we can't be in the room when you have Elle but we wanted to wait outside the hospital wing mom. We just…we want to be close…" Harry spoke quietly as he looked at his mom, as Draco nodded his agreement beside him as he offered his brother his silent support.

Ambrosia was cut off-guard by the request and found that she was speechless for a few moments as she noticed that even Severus had stopped moving. She beckoned both of her sons closer to her and as they came closer, she took hold of their hands as she looked them both in the eyes.

"Now boys, tell me the truth. Do you want to come to see your baby sister be born? Or are you worried about me?"

"Honestly? Both, mom," Harry answered honestly, knowing that he couldn't lie to his mom; not that he felt that he had to. "We want to be there just in case something goes wrong…and if something were to happen, perhaps we could save you both with our magic."

Ambrosia felt tears begin to form in her eyes as she felt the truth in his words. She brought both of their hands closer as she kissed them, "You both know that if something were to go wrong that I'm in good hands with Severus and Madam Pomfrey."

"We know mom," Draco answered. "But we still want to be there…I already lost one mom and I don't want to lose another one."

"Me either," Harry added as determination flared to life in his eyes.

Ambrosia sighed but smiled as she nodded, "Alright, you both can come. But both of you are to stay out in the hallway with Sirius and Remus. You can only come in if Madam Pomfrey or Severus come and get you. Do you understand?"

"Yes mom!" Both boys readily agreed as smiles broke out on their faces.

* * *

><p>Finally the family made their way into the Hospital Wing, Draco and Harry hugging their mom and dad as they sat beside their godfathers. The wait would surely test both boys' patience as they had to stay out of the hospital wing until someone came for them.<p>

Both boys looked at each other as they felt their magic flare up in worry for their not only their mom but for their little sister as well. They nodded at each other as they sent out a flare of their combined magic, not meant to harm anything but to protect. They felt not only their mom's magic but also Elle's magic flare up and intertwine with their own. Both boys were satisfied for the time being that both would make it through the delivery, but they still refused to let their guard down…just in case.

Severus couldn't help but laugh at his sons' actions from inside the room. He had felt their magic sweep over him but its main focus was of course his wife and unborn daughter. He had a feeling that the boys were going to try something like this and while he knew that the magic was there to help Ambrosia and Mirielle, he also knew that the magic wouldn't stop him or Madam Pomfrey from helping out as well in case something was to go wrong.

Ambrosia smiled as she felt Mirielle respond happily to her brothers' magic that surrounded the pair. She had no doubts that both of her boys were going to be very powerful once they reached of age and she had never felt prouder of them. She felt her own magic flare in greeting to their magic as she even felt little Mirielle's magic flare up as well. It seemed that all three of her children had very powerful magic.

She laid back and waited for what seemed like hours until Madam Pomfrey deemed her ready to give birth and urged her to start pushing.

Outside the Hospital Wing, Harry and Draco jumped up from their seats as they heard their mom scream in pain. Before they could make it to the door however, Sirius and Remus both stopped them.

"She's alright pups; this is what a woman has to go through when she is having a baby," Remus reassured them as he pulled Harry back to his seat as Sirius did the same to Draco.

"But her scream..." Draco said as he looked worriedly at the door.

"She is completely fine Draco. She could have taken a potion to stop the pain but you know your mom. She's tough. Both she and Mirielle are fine. If you don't believe me, check your magic." Sirius added as he sat back down, pulling Draco close to him.

Harry and Draco closed their eyes as they reached out to touch their magic. To their surprise and relief, their Godfathers were correct; both their mom and Elle were fine. And with that knowledge, both boys were able to relax a bit further as they anxiously awaited Elle's entrance to the world.

* * *

><p>Finally after what seemed like hours, the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and Severus emerged.<p>

Draco and Harry jumped to their feet as they greeted their dad, both bouncing on their feet but neither spoke a word as they seemed to be waiting with bated breathe.

Severus smiled and nodded, "She's here and they're both doing completely fine."

Draco and Harry breathed out sighs of relief as smiles broke out on their faces.

"Can we see them now dad? Please?" Harry begged as Draco nodded beside him, anxious to meet their little sister.

Severus chuckled as he nodded, "Of course you both can but remember your mom is tired so you must be as quiet as you possibly can."

Both boys readily agreed as they followed their dad into the Hospital Wing and towards one of the back beds that held their mom in it.

When they approached, they took note that she was sitting up against the headboard and she was holding something in a pink blanket. Both boys froze at the sight before they came forward when their mom beckoned them.

"Come on you two, don't you want to see Mirielle?" Ambrosia said softly, as she lifted up the blanket revealing the newest addition to their family.

Draco and Harry came closer to the bed and stood in awe at their little sister, Elle.

She was tiny, at least to them, and she had the blackest hair that they had ever seen. Both were so caught up in studying her, they almost failed to notice her yawning widely as she woke up.

Harry was caught in a gaze so much like his own and their mom. It would seem that Elle had inherited the same jewel-toned green eyes that he and their mom had. But if Harry was honest with himself, he thought that Elle's eyes were even prettier than theirs as hers still shined brightly with the light of innocence; an innocence that Harry was going to make sure that she kept for the rest of her life.

"Would you like to hold her?" Ambrosia asked, as she unknowingly broke whatever spell Elle seemed to have cast over her brothers.

Both boys nodded as they looked at each other, silently trying to decide which one of them would hold her first. It was silently decided to between them that Draco would go first and then Harry.

Draco sat in the chair beside the bed as Severus picked up Elle and gently laid her in her big brother's arms. Immediately, all Draco felt was love for the tiny person he held in his arms. He rocked her back and forth as he made the silent promise to always protect her, even if it meant his death. He loved the way her eyes seemed to shine with innocence and all he wanted to do was protect her from the harsh world outside the walls of Hogwarts. He felt his magic flare up as it gently caressed her cheek before it retreated back to his core. He held onto her for a few moments before he nodded to his dad to take her.

Harry sat in the same chair as Draco got up as he held up his arms as Severus placed Elle in his arms. He felt his magic immediately respond to his little sister, as it surged forward intent on protecting the little life he know held in his arms. His magic did the same action that Draco's had done as it gently caressed her little cheek before retreating back into his core. As he looked around the room, he couldn't help the smile that broke across his face as he felt the love and happiness in the room that his family was gathered in.

And for the first time in a long time, Harry had hope that he would live out the war and he had hope that he could defeat Voldemort. He knew that with the love and support of his family, he could do anything.

End of Chapter 15

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so a bit shorter than the last chapter but I still like it. Now the next chapter might not come out for at least two weeks because I'm not quite sure exactly what I'm going to do with it so please be patient with me. Hope you liked it! Reviews are welcome!


End file.
